A Different Kind of Fairytale
by Darcwidder83
Summary: She is not your ordinary princess and he is not looking for anyone. What will happen when they meet and they are both hit with cupid's arrow but he is force to marry someone else. What will happen when darkness begins to come upon there land? will love wi
1. A Different Start

-1A Different Kind of Fairytale

Chapter 1- A Different Start

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters J.K.R. does and I like the stories. But unfortunately I haven't finish the last book. I will hopefully. In summer vacation.

Anyway. I been having this weird idea of a story in since the characters are magical I decided to place it in them. So it has nothing to do with the Harry Potter series just its characters and my favorite pair Harry and Hermione.

Here goes.

--------------

"I would really wish you put your sword down, daughter. How are going to find a husband like that. A prince is looking for a princess not a warrior." the king says walking towards his daughter.

She looks up as she sets her sword on its sheath. Her bushy hair looking even wilder with the mornings workout.

"Father." she says bowing to him. "My mother was the same way and you still married her."

"Yes, dear." he says lifting her face up so she can look him in the eyes. "But we loved each other very dearly and back then we lived in dark days." he says looking away. His eyes looking distant.

The dark days that happen was before the birth of the kings second daughter. Even her older sister doesn't remember those days but there father refuse to speak of such days.

"You see how you go when you remember father. I am just preparing if such things ever happen again." she tries to explain her actions.

"You're a princess Hermione and you have to start acting as such. I wont be living forever to protect you, dear." he begins. "I just want to know that when I die you'll be taken care of."

The young lady puts down her sword on the bench near by and turns to face her father.

"You should know better than expect me to be like my sister. I don't need to be force into marriage just so a husband can take care of me." she answers with anger in my voice.

She picks up her bow and arrow and pulls back pointing at her father. Right before she releases the arrow she moves it slightly and hits the target that was at a far distance without looking at it. Then she walks pass my father's frowning face and walks up the steps to the castle.

He looks at her just shaking his head.

"Princess Hermione." a voice says from behind as she continues walking towards her suite. "Princess Hermione, hold on."

She stops in mid step and turns to face her personal servant, Luna.

"Yes Luna?" the princess says when the other girl gets close enough.

"You're sister sent word for you to join her for lunch today. In about…" she looks down at her watch. "ummm."

"Noon?" the princess answers to speed things up.

"Yes." Luna says looking up sheepishly.

"Tell her I'll be there, Luna. Just to not get her knickers in a twist if I am slightly late. For I wont like to be in the presence of a future queen in my peasant clothes." the princess answers in a mocking voice.

The young girl laughs.

"You are so funny, princess." she says looking down.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Luna." Hermione says before entering her private rooms.

"Sorry princess…I mean Hermione." she then walks away.

----

"Well this is new." Hermione says walking into the dinning room. "My sweet sister wanting the presence of her unladylike sister."

"Hello to you too, Hermione." Ginny says looking up pushing her long red hair back. "Please take a seat. We have matters to talk about and lunch to eat."

"Formal as always." the dark hair girl says sitting away from her sister. "You act as if its just some sisterly bonding but at the end the only bonding there is that of you making me do something for you."

"Please Hermione lets eat first before the fighting." she says pleading.

"Fine." the younger girl says eating as little as possible since her sister barely touches her food.

Princess Ginny lives to look perfect for her prince charming when he appears. While the younger girl doesn't care for that. Her prince can ride up to her and keep on ridding for all she care.

"So what do you need now?" Hermione asks her sister as the other finishes.

"A favor." Hermione snorts at her respond but she continues. "I am going to go to a far away land to meet a few prince and well I am hoping for you to accompany me there."

"What's the catch?"

"Well my lady in hand is sick." she begins fidgeting in the table.

"And you want me to be a serve to you?" Hermione ask astonish at her own sister's nerve.

'How dare she ask her own sister to be her servant?' she thinks standing up as her anger begins to bubble over.

"You wont be my servant, sister. I just wish for you to come with me and look at the man that may be my future husband. I really respect your opinion." she says grabbing her sister's hand.

"I don't know. I have never been out of the castle." Hermione finally says nervously.

"I'll make a deal with you. You come along and you may act as you wish. No one will need to know you're my little sister." she looks into the other woman's eyes. "You may ride your horse if you like."

Hermione pulls away from Ginny.

"Father will never fall for that."

"He wont even find out. Please?" she gives one of her big bright smiles.

"Alright. Lets go speak to father." the young princess says grabbing her sister's hand and leading her to the thrown room.

**Somewhere else far, far away…**

"What was wrong with her?" Lord Draco Malfoy says to his cousin.

"I don't know. I just didn't like her." Prince Harry says to him.

"She was beautiful." he looks at his cousin like he is crazy.

"It just didn't feel right. Just drop it." he says handing his serf his coat.

The young lad nods to him.

"You dear cousin need to find a wife and soon if you want to inherit this kingdom one day. Yet you still manage to send every princess and other eligible marriageable woman home crying." Draco says.

"Maybe I am not meant to rule this country." Harry says stubbornly. "Maybe you are the one destine to take the thrown."

"Pish posh." king James says walking in with his wife behind him. "You are going to be the next king even if I need to force you into marriage."

"What did you do to that poor child anyway?" Queen Lily says with a small smile in her face.

"Nothing." Harry says shrugging his shoulders. "She just couldn't handle me, I guess."

"More like your horse." Draco says laughing as he remembers princess Lavender's screams.

Prince Harry gives him a dirty look.

"You didn't?" the queen asks with a little bit of amusement in her voice.

"Maybe." Harry says looking down.

"What am I going to do with you?" king James says walking away then he turns to face his son once more. "In a few days another princess will come to visit. If by that time you don't choose someone. I will choose someone for you. You need to grow up." he says walking away.

"He can't do that." Harry says turning to his mother and cousin.

"I am afraid he can." his mother says holding her hand over her mouth.

"Mom…" he says walking towards her.

"I am sorry honey. I can't do anything for you." with that she leaves the room.

"I am sorry, cuz." Draco says putting his hand over his shoulder.

Here is the first chapter. What do you think? Please read and review.


	2. Impression in the InLaws

-1Chapter 2- Impression on the In-laws

A few days later the king of Huflepuff (sorry if I spelled it wrong) was saying his goodbyes to his two daughters.

His eldest had the likeness of her mother, his first wife. With her hair long and red. Her hazel eyes showing the spirit of the perfect royal daughter. She was on her way to meet with the prince of Griffindor, who he have not seen since the boy was two, but what the old king has heard of him has him hoping that he has a liking for his eldest daughter.

In the other hand his other daughter was way to spirited. How she reminded him of his second wife. She had the same bushy hair and uncontrolled spirit. Sadly the same spirit that got her kill when there daughter was just a few weeks old.

The king loved both queens a lot, but it was his second wife, Jane, that he would call the love of his life. It is also his youngest daughter he wishes to protect the most. She is not like the women around.

"Father, please don't get all teary." Hermione says. "We'll be gone only for a few weeks. Nothing will happen to us."

"I know, sweetie. I just worry about you girls." he looks at both of them up and down. "You are all grown up."

"Dad, we would be alright. Hermione is coming with me. No one, but I mean no one will dare get near this carriage as long as my little sister is around." Ginny says patting Hermione's back.

The younger girl just gives her sister a force smile.

Ginny then quickly hugs her father and gets into the carriage. She then looks outside the other side of the carriage.

"Don't mind your sister, Hermione. She is just a little weirded out by your individuality. Your independence." he says hugging his little girl tight.

"She just can be to much of a pain." Hermione says pulling back. "But don't worry father I wont kill her. She will arrive at Gryffindor good and unharmed but for the way back I wont promise anything."

"I wont have it any other way." he says with a big smile. "Take care."

"Yes father." she says kissing him before she gets into the carriage next to her sister.

"Bye girls." the king says waving them goodbye.

"Bye father." they both say together.

--------------------

"Harry! Harry, come here." King James calls out.

The young prince comes galloping towards his father in a magnificent white horse. He is follow by his cousin and serf Ron.

"Yes father." he says pulling back his hood for his father to see him better.

"We have received word that the princess from Hufflepuff is on her way over here. She will be here in three days. So I am warning you ahead of time that I don't want any funny business. Understood, boy?" the king says tiredly.

"Yes, father. I will meet this… What did you say her name was?" he ask with a face of dislike.

"Ginny. Her name is princess Ginnerva of Hufflepuff." he says before leaving.

"I've heard of her." Lord Draco begins. "She is the next inline for the thrown. She is also suppose to be a beauty and well manner princess."

"Well we'll see how long she can last with me." Harry says defiantly.

"I am trouble by your actions, Harry." the serf and close friend of the prince begins. "Don't you desire to marry someday?"

"My dear Ron, what kind of question is that?" Harry ask faking hurt by placing a hand over his heart.

Draco laughs and answers for him.

"Harry does not wish to be tie down."

"Not to no woman." Harry says.

"And not to no land." Draco finishes.

"But why?" Ron ask.

"I don't know." Harry says looking away then putting his mare into a full run.

--------------------

A few days later a hooded person reaches the gates of Gryffindor castle in a black horse. The small figures gets of the horse and walks to one of the gatekeepers.

The man nods at the stranger and runs into the castle. While another man helps the stranger by signaling to a near by stall to take the horse for some water.

Running through the stable is a small creek where the stranger takes the horse. When the mare begins to drink water the person pulls the hood back revealing the bushy hair person.

At that very moment Harry is passing by and sees the stranger finally show themselves. More like herself.

"Who are you?" he ask her approaching the bushy haired girl.

She turns around to face him and jumps when she sees he is to close for her liking.

"I would warn you sir that if you get any closer I can kill you." she warns.

"There is no need for violence here. I was just going by after putting my horse to rest when I saw you. I am just curious." Harry says walking backwards and away from her.

"I am sorry." she says.

"Its okay. I should be the one apologizing. I must have frighten you." he says with a big smile. "Would I be honor to at least know the name that accompanies the beauty in front of me."

"Oh, the name is Jack." she says with a puzzle look.

"That is a weird name for a girl. But I doubt you're an usual girl." he says.

"She is not a girl it's a boy." she says signaling to the horse.

"You must have mistaken my words then, I wasn't asking for the horse's name." Harry ask laughing.

"You weren't?" she ask surprise. "There is not another thing other than me here. I doubt you mean me."

"Well, I would like to let you know that I am asking for your name." he says.

"Your father is looking for you." a red head boy interrupts. "You need to move now."

"Alright. Hold on." he says turning back to Hermione. "Well?"

"I think you need to go." Hermione says smiling at him.

"Alright but we will continue this conversation." he says before he runs of.

"I don't think so." she says when he is out of ear shot.

**Inside the castle**

"You called father." Harry says kneeling in front of the king and queen.

"We have receive word that the princess is almost here." Queen Lily says. "You should go up to your room and get ready to receive her and help her party get settle in the castle."

"Why do I have to do that?" Harry asks with annoyance. "You and father always take care of the coming princesses."

"Yes but we are leaving today." King James says just as annoyed. "We will wait to at least welcome her but we are leaving right after that."

"Why?" Harry says louder.

"There are rumors that there might be some problems at the border between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Ravenclaw queen and king has call for us to go visit and see what is going on."

"Then why is mom going?" he ask.

"Queen Minerva and I are good friends from long ago, Harry. I just want to take advantage of your father going that way to visit an old friend."

"We will just be gone for a couple of weeks, son." James says. "We will be back to see the Princess Ginerva off, hopefully."

"Fine ruin my life." Harry says storming of to his room.

**15 minutes later**

"Your highness the princess has arrive." a messenger comes in to inform.

"Lets go dear." James tells his wife holding her hand. "We'll have to meet her and leave before Harry is ready."

"I know honey. It seems rude but we must go before nightfall." the queen says.

"You must be princess Ginerva." James says to the red head woman stepping out of the carriage. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am James and this is my lovely wife Lily."

"Hello." Ginny bows as her sister comes to stand beside her. "I am indeed and it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. I have heard so many stories from you guys. But please call me Ginny."

"Well Ginny, who maybe this lovely lady be." Lily ask looking at the familiar looking younger woman next to the red head princess.

"Well she is my…" Ginny says looking at Hermione.

"I am her best friend." Hermione lies for her. "You can say we are like sisters."

Hermione bows to them as well.

"Oh." Lily says. "How is your sister, Ginny?"

"Umm, Hermione she is doing good. Dad didn't want her to get out of the palace. That's why she couldn't accompany me here." Ginny explains.

"Well Ginny I hate to tell you we have to go but we have business to attend in Ravenclaw." James says ignoring the other girl. "But I leave you are in good hands with my son and his cousin."

"Where are they, anyway?" Hermione ask trying to not get ignore. 'That is just rude.' she thinks.

"He is still getting ready." Lily says feeling sorry for the girl. "They should be down soon."

At that moment a carriage arrives.

"We must go." James says to his wife. "I am sorry girls but we need to go. The servants will walk you in to the castle and my son and nephew should greet you soon."

The king then gets inside follow by his wife. They wave at the girls until they couldn't see them.

"I believe that Ginny will be a good catch for our son." James says turning to his wife with a big smile.

"She is not his type, James. If Harry will ever fall in love it would be with that girl that is with Ginny." the queen says.

"Bite your tongue wife. I will not wish to have her as a daughter." the king says angrily. "Did you see her hair and she was carrying a sword. A sword."

"I didn't see no sword, James." the queen says confuse.

"It was hidden under her cloak but I saw it. It was there I tell you." he says angry.

The queen just shakes her head and looks outside. This was going to be a long ride, she thought.


	3. A Prince and Princess Meeting

-1Chapter 3- A Prince and Princess Meeting

"Can you believe that guy?" Hermione explodes after the king and queen has left. "He was such a jerk. Ignoring me just because he thought I was just a maid or something."

"Well look at how you are dress. You don't have the appearance of a princess." Ginny tells her sister making her even angrier.

Only before Hermione can open her mouth a blonde young man comes down the steps followed by the same red head boy from the stable.

"Wow." Ginny says from next to her sister. "Is that Harry. He is even cuter then the rumors I've heard."

Hermione just rolls her eyes at her sister's remark.

"Ladies," the blond man says. "I am Lord Draco Malfoy. Prince Harry's cousin. I am here to escort you young and beautiful women to your rooms since my cousin is not ready yet. You must be the beautiful princess Ginnerva of the land of Hufflepuff." he says giving the red headed woman a kiss in her hand before turning to the brunette woman. "And you are?"

"Jane." she says flatly as he kisses her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane." he says politely.

"The pleasure is mine, sir." she says bowing to him.

"Alright ladies. It should be an honor to escort you to your suites." he then offers his arms to each girl.

Ginny takes it willingly but Hermione just follows them. Shaking her head at her sister's forwardness.

'She has no shame.' she thinks.

They walk to the third floor and then take a right were the guest suites are held. He stops in front of double doors.

"This is where your room will be." he says to the woman holding his arm before he opens the doors revealing a large room.

In the middle of the room is a dark wood four poster bed. A vanity table with a mirror to the left. A dresser to the right. There is also a small sitting area and small desk with bookcases. To the far left there was a door that led to the bathroom.

"This is amazing." Ginny finally says after a long while.

"I am glad you like it. Now time to show you to your room." he says turning to the other woman with a smile.

She smiles back politely.

"Lead the way dear sir." she says as she and her sister follow him out of the another room.

They had to go to another hall to get to a similar set of double doors.

"Sorry that it is so far away from the princess, Jane, but it is the second best guest room we have here." he says opening the doors.

The room was similarly decorated with the exceptions of the colors. This room was full of lavenders and whites while the other room was light blue with dark wood.

"Its alright." Ginny says trying to get the lord's attention. "We don't need to be next to each other all the time."

"She is right. Its not that far away anyway. Besides I prefer to be outside and do stuff." Hermione says. "Of course if you don't mind me using any of the wonderful practice targets I saw earlier today."

"Not at all. Anything to please you." he says with a smile. "So why don't I give you girls a tour of this palace while your things are brought up?"

"Sounds great." the girls reply following him out the doors.

**Later in Ginny's Room**

"The man sure is handsome." Ginny says while brushing her hair.

Hermione is going through her sister's clothes trying to look for something adequate for her sister to wear for dinner. They have been here for a few hours now and they still haven't had a glace of the prince.

"He is okay but very well mannered and stuff." Hermione says picking up and yellow dress.

"This is dinner, Hermione. Something more nightish." Ginny says shaking her head. "Wow if the cousin is like that I can't wait to meet the prince. He must be something."

"What makes you think the prince is better?"

"It makes sense. Draco is a lord but Harry is prince." Ginny says walking to look through her clothes as well. "The next in line is the one that is better educated and better suited for marriage."

Hermione drops a dress and turns to her sister in anger.

"You are such a pest. I come and do you a favor and you still look down upon me."

Ginny looks at her sister startle as the impact of her words finally sink in her brain.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I didn't…" she begins but its cut of by her angry sister.

"Don't Hermione me. I have to go." Hermione says walking towards the door.

"But what about meeting the prince?" Ginny ask afraid to be left alone.

"I am sure you will do good. Now I have no intentions of being with you or that petulant prince. I bet he is just like his father and will ignore me for my dressing."

"But Hermione?" Ginny begins but is to late Hermione has left.

-------------

"Good afternoon." Ginny says as she enters the dinning room.

There, sitting on the elegant dark wood chairs around the large table is the blonde man from before and on the head of the table is a dark hair handsome man with emerald eyes. The moment that she enters the room they both stand up.

"Ginny is a pleasure to see you again. I would like to introduce to you my cousin, prince Harry." Draco says signaling to the dark hair man.

"Hello sir." Ginny says bowing to him.

"Harry, this beautiful young woman is princess Ginnerva of Hufflepuff." he says as Harry looks at her with an emotionless face.

"Hello princess Ginnerva it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Harry says when she looks up at him again.

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to be call Ginny instead. We are here to meet and maybe even marry." she says trying to see what his reaction can be.

Only he looks just the same.

"Very well, Ginny. Just as long as you call me Harry." she nods as he looks around and then turns to his cousin. "Didn't you say there were two women here?"

"Yes. Where is Jane?" Draco ask Ginny.

"She decided to not come join us tonight. She was feeling kind of ill from our long ride." she answers.

"Will she be needing medical aid?" Draco ask with concern on his voice.

"No, its just something that a goodnight sleep will cure." Ginny answers giving him a big smile.

"Very well then." Harry says sitting down. "Lets dig in."

Okay here is the next chapter. Hate it? Love it? Please review. Thank you.


	4. Rendezvuos

-1Chapter 4- Rendezvous

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Harry screams as his cousin closes the door to his room.

"What is wrong with her?" Draco says. "She is beautiful and well mannered and will make a wonderful queen."

He sits on his cousin's bed and looks as the raven hair man walks from one side to the other of his room.

"That is the problem. She is just like every other girl that has come here. If I am going to be force to marry someone I want her to be…. different. Someone that awakens something in me." he says looking out the window.

"Well the princess before Lavender was different. She came here dress in her best armor." Draco answers. "Scared me to bits, she did."

"Yeah, different its not even the tip of what she was. She was so Amazon. Are we even sure she was a woman?" Harry ask him.

"She wasn't that bad Harry…."

Outside he sees a small figure get off a horse around the target practice area. Something inside of him was calling him to go see who it was.

He pulls away from the window not even hearing a word his cousin has been saying for the past few minutes. He quickly undresses and changes into more comfortable clothes.

"Where are you going?" Draco's voice finally reaches his brain as he gets close to the door. "I been trying to get your attention for sometime now and you haven't even said a word."

"I'll be back." Harry says walking out the door.

"Harry…" Draco says following him but he is already on his way down. "What is up with you?"

He quietly whispers as he closes his cousin's door and go to his own room.

**Outside**

Harry gets close to one of the targets. He thinks that was a big mistake as he sees a speeding arrow just get by him and hit the target next to him. He looks to where the arrow came from and sees from a far distant the woman he had seen earlier.

"Trying to kill me?" he ask as she finally looks at him.

"Maybe…" she begins getting closer to him. "But if I did I wouldn't have miss."

"I notice." he says looking at the arrow. "You manage to hit the mark in the dark and with me next to it. Nice."

She puts her hand down so that the bottom of the bow rest on the ground and she gives him a cold look before looking away again.

"I don't need your praise." she says coldly.

"You are something. You ride horses like a man. You carry a sword with you and you can hit targets from far in the dark." Harry says looking at her in amazement. "What can't you do?"

She scrunches her face in annoyance.

"You want the truth. I can't care of what you think of me." she gets her things and walks to her horse.

"Can I know the lovely name of this beautiful woman that wont even look at me?" he pleads.

"Why would you want to know? I am a nobody. In a few days I'll be gone and you wont have to worry about me."

He follows her to the stables.

"I just wish to know the name of the angel that will be plaguing my dreams from now on." he says while she snorts on his comments.

"You don't give up, sir?" she says with an amuse expression. "If you must know, you may call me Jane."

"Such a lovely name for such a beautiful and unique woman. I must say I have never met a woman like you."

"Its that what you tell every woman you wish to bed, sir?" she ask as she ties her horse to his resting area.

"Is it working." he says with a smirk and a wink.

She hits his arm then. Playfully, but it still hurts him a little.

"Oww, that hurt." he says rubbing the place she has hit.

"Seriously? Then I hate to disappoint you I don't listen to little girls." she says starting to walk towards the castle.

"Well I am happy to say I am a man." he says sticking out his chest making her laugh.

"You are. Look at the size of your chest. Have you for chance killed a lion with your bare hands?" she ask still laughing.

He took advantage of her good mood to stir her to the lake. He just wasn't ready to say goodnight to her. Not right now.

"Is it that obvious?" he ask with an even bigger smile.

She grabs his arm.

"Of course, your arms just scream out in its manliness. Woman must be falling all over you." she says as she sits next to him on a bench next to the lake.

They just sit there looking at the big moon and its reflection on the water.

"I have to be honest to you, Jane. Woman are after me." she looks at him and sees how serious he is. "I hate it. Specially since there all the same."

"I am sorry to here that." she looks away. "So what you're the prince here?"

"No. I am just part of the royal court." she lets out a breath.

'_Who knows? It might work out for us.' _she thinks. _'What the heck? Where did that come from?'_

"…My parents even make things worst." he was still saying. "They want me to marry as soon as possible."

"That is awful. My dad does want me to act different. He keeps on telling me that woman don't act this way. That I have to be perfect like a princess or something."

"That must be bad. How did you manage to be the way you are if your father thinks that way?"

She raises here eyebrows at his comment.

"The way I am?"

"You know what I mean. Its not like I am complaining." he tries to make amends for his words.

She just smiles at him quickly and gets up.

"I should go. Its getting late."

He jumps up at that moment.

"Let me walk you to your room, Jane."

"First of all, I don't know your name or who you are at that. Second, its not of norms for a man that is not a husband to that woman to accompany her to her chamber." she looks at him up and down. "Besides who knows what you'll do when we reach my room?"

He almost felt insulted at the assumption, but it quickly vanishes at her smile.

"You may call me, James." he says grabbing her hand and kissing the back. "Same time tomorrow?"

"We'll see." she says walking away with a big smile.

He sits back down on the bench with the similar goofy smile.

'_She'll be here.' _he thinks happily.


	5. Day After

-1Chapter 5- Day After

Read and Review, please.

"Ron, where is Harry?" Draco ask the servant after noticing that the prince was missing.

"He woke up early and left to the target practice area. He said something about trying to impress this person. I am not so sure." Ron answers.

"Thank you. Has the Hufflepuff princess gotten up?"

"I don't believe so, sir. Its still quite early."

"Alright please inform us when you hear noises coming from her chamber. Hopefully Harry will be presentable for breakfast." Draco says walking away.

"Fat chance." Ron says under his breath.

**Outside**

"It's a funny thing." Draco says as he walks towards his cousin. "I woke up thinking that I would have to drag you out of bed this morning and get you ready for breakfast. Yet, as I talk to Ronald he says you are out here trying to impress some woman. I am glad to see you have come around with princess Ginny. She will make a fine wife and queen."

Harry stops and turns to his cousin. He gives him a look which can only be describe as him asking his cousin was crazy.

"What?" Draco ask concern with that look.

"Its not because of Ginny." he answers honestly.

"What do you mean with that?" Draco ask surprise.

"I met someone and I am trying to practice to impress her, but its not the princess."

"Then who is it? Oh my goodness. Your father is going to have a heart attack." Draco says sitting on the bench.

"Stop overreacting, Draco. Just because I am infatuated by a different woman doesn't mean I will marry her." he says trying to calm his cousin. "Besides she is leaving in a few days. She said so herself."

"Then why do you seem disappointed she wont stay?"

At that moment Ron comes to them interrupting their conversation.

"I saw the princess' maid go into her room to wake her up." he says a bit out of breath. "She will probably be out soon."

"Good, thank you Ronald you may leave now." Draco says signaling for the red head to leave. When Ron is out of sight he turns to his cousin. "Lets go, Harry. You have to go bathe and get ready for breakfast."

"I don't want to." he says picking up an arrow.

Draco puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You know what your dad said. She has to stay at least for a week." they begin to walk towards the palace now. "You know what that means. You have to be nice and give her a chance. I believe that if you do that and you don't like her he will give you a brake."

"You're right." he says giving in. "Lets go."

--

"How was your night, Ginny?" Draco asks after several minutes of silence.

He has never felt so uncomfortable at the breakfast table and he has been living here with his uncle, aunt and cousin for ages.

"It was very comfortable. I have never stayed in such a comfortable room. Out of my own palace, of course. I had everything I needed at reach." she says with a big smile.

"That is great to hear." Harry says after a while.

After that another eternity of silence overcomes the room.

"So where is your friend?" Draco says again trying to break the silence once more.

"I need to go." Harry says getting up from his chair. "I'll see you guys later."

He starts walking away but Draco follows him. When he gets to him he whispers to him.

"Remember what I told you."

With that Harry turns to Ginny who was looking like she was about to cry.

"Ginny I hope that you will join me later today for a ride around the castle." he gives her a smile. "What do you say at midday?"

"I would love too." she says brightening up.

----

He walks towards the lake. At the edge he sees a small figure that was looking out. As he gets closer he sees Jane with her eyes close taking in the gentle wind.

He tries to sneak up on her but as he reaches one of the trees he feels his hand get stuck. When he looks down he sees that a knife was holding his shirts sleeve to the bark of the brown tree. When he looks back at her she has move closer to the edge.

"Is that how you greet everyone you know?" he ask pulling the knife away and walking towards her.

"I don't like people sneaking up to me." she says as she takes her knife back.

"I can tell."

He then sees her pull up her dress' skirt giving him sight of her long white legs before revealing a band that looks like a knife holder on her thigh and sticks the knife on it before letting go of the skirt.

"Nice legs." he says still staring at her now cover legs.

"For a man on the royal court you have no manners towards a lady." she says not looking at him.

"Come on, Jane. I was joking. Why don't we have a walk."

"I must get back." she says walking towards the castle.

"Why do you always do this to me?" he says turning her to face him.

"Why do you want to spend time with me?" she ask back.

"I…because." he stops and takes a deep breath. "I don't know."

He looks down and lets her go.

She takes a deep breath.

"I'll see you tonight." she then gets close to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Harry just looks at her retrieving form as his face begins to turn tomato red.

-------------------------------

"Hermione, your finally here." Ginny says as her sister enters her room. "I am going to spend sometime with the prince today. He wants to show me around the castle."

"That's nice." Hermione says sitting on her sister's bed. "You must be happy. How is it going between the two of you?"

Hermione finally notice that she was up in the clouds when she could only hear her sister with a distant voice. No matter how much she didn't want to think of James she was like a love sick person. So she decides to try to concentrate in her sister's situation.

"Well, its really tough. I thought he didn't like me at all. Specially this morning when he suddenly excuse himself from the table. Then he just turn around and invites me to spend the day with him." she says twirling around.

"At what time?" Hermione ask happy for her sister.

"Around midday." she says falling into her bed next to Hermione. "So I need you to help me get ready after lunch."

"Sure." Hermione says lying next to her. "So is he as cute as people say?"

"Even more." Ginny says with a squeal.

Hermione just smiles. Maybe her sister's dream will come true someday. She hopes so.

--

"What is up with you?" Draco says after seeing his cousin come in.

"Nothing." he says in a dreamy voice.

"Harry, do I have to tell you how wrong this is." Draco says in a voice of force patience.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. She is amazing. I really…" he just sits looking out of the window and placing a hand over the cheek Jane had kissed.

"Get up." Draco says getting him up by pulling his arm. "You have to go get ready."

"For what?" he ask.

"Your get together with Ginny." he says close to screaming.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." he starts to run but then stops and looks to his cousin with his mouth open.

"No, you can't back out." he says. Then continues when Harry opens his mouth again. "Go."


	6. Two Women for One Prince

-1Chapter 6- Two Women for One Prince

Please review. I would like to know how this story is going. Thank you. Oh, and I like to apologize for my grammar. It still stinks. It has never been my best subject. Ironically since, I love to write. Oh well.

"This place is so beautiful." Ginny says getting Harry's mind out of the clouds.

His mind has been on that young girl that just earlier kiss his cheek. He looks at Ginny almost like he didn't recognize her.

"I am happy to hear you like this place. It is beautiful but you should one day come and see it in the spring time." Harry says casually not realizing what he was implying.

"Its that an invitation, sir?" she ask with a huge smile.

"Yes, I am sure my father wouldn't mind. Our families are old friends. Even before the war started."

She sighs at his words. He has barely looked at her this entire time. Its like his mind is somewhere else.

"Its something wrong?" Harry ask as he sees her slump on her saddle. "Would you like to go back to the palace?"

"Its just you don't seem to notice me. Am I too ugly for your liking?" she says finally having the courage to voice her fears.

"Not at all, my lady. You are a very beautiful and you seem to be a smart one too. Any man should be lucky to have you as there bride or queen." he says stopping them in there tracks.

She looks at him like she doesn't believe him.

"How about you? Can you see me as your queen?"

"Ginny, I think you are wonderful, but I barely known you for a couple of days. You barely know me. Just because you have heard things of me doesn't mean you know me. Know me." he says.

"Your right. Its just I feel like I am reaching the age of marriage and if I don't marry soon. I never will." she then shakes her head. "I…"

"I know what you mean." Harry says saving her from more embarrassment.

"So there might still be hope that one day a lady may steal your heart, someone like me?" she says after a while.

He laughs a little with her. He really was having fun with her.

'_To bad my heart is beating for someone else.' _he thinks surprising himself. _'When did that happen?'_

"Lets continue." he says trying to think of other things to show her.

"Yes." she says.

They get back to the palace with enough time to clean up for dinner. Harry was feeling more anxious as night time was approaching. He was going to see his dangerous angel after dinner.

-----

"Oh my goodness." Ginny says as she sees her sister in her chamber. "What a day."

"I see that you had a nice ride." Hermione says as she helps Ginny with her clothes.

"Yes I did." she grabs her arm. "I want you to meet him."

"I have plans sister and I don't want to ruin them by meeting that pompous prince." she says pulling away from her sister.

"He is not a pompous prince." Ginny says defending her prince.

"With the story I've heard of him I beg to differ." she says. "Anyway nobody here knows we are sister. What if you introduce me as a friend here and if he does decided to marry you and goes to our home what will he think when he finds out you lie to him bye telling him that I am really your friend not your sister?"

"Good point." Ginny says putting on some new clothes. "What do you suggest then?"

"What we have been doing. Keep out of sight. He knows you have a friend here, right?"

"Yes, Draco told him." Ginny says.

"But I doubt he has given me a second thought."

"He is not like that, Hermione."

Hermione holds up a hand to silence her sister.

"Fine. Whatever Gin. Just don't mention me much and I'll try to stay out of your, well his way." Hermione holds out her hand. "Deal, sis?"

Ginny takes Hermione hand and shakes it.

"Deal, sis."

---------

"So how was the ride?" Draco ask his cousin as they wait for the princess.

"It was nice. She is a very interested woman." Harry says leaning back on his chair. "What is taking so long?"

Draco raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so impatient? Do you want to see her that badly. Or do you have other plans."

"That dear cousin is the question."

Before Draco can say anything else Ginny appears. The men stand up as she joins them on the table.

"How are you doing this lovely evening, Ginny?" Draco ask the beauty in front of him.

"Good, Lord Draco." she says with one of her big smiles. "It was quite the experience."

…………….

"I am sorry I am late." Harry says as he reaches the bench by the lake. "I was a little occupy and was barely able to make it."

He stops right in front of her trying to catch his breath.

"Its okay." she says not looking at him. "I was happy here. Its so peaceful."

She turns to look at him as he finally catches his breath.

"Its still no reason to come late. I wouldn't be surprise if you just leave me here alone." he says looking down in shame.

"Don't overreact. Its no big deal." she says standing next to him. "Even if it was you who insisted in meeting here."

"That is a low blow." Harry says. "Trying to make me feel more ashamed."

She smiles big at him. Somehow that smile reminds him of somebody at that moment. But he can't quite place it where.

"Okay, so what was so urgent that you had to see me again." she says as they start walking around.

"The emergency, miss, is that if I didn't see you again I will die of a heartache." he then puts his hands over his chest.

"Oh really. Is that so?" she pushes him away and starts to run. "If you want to see me you must catch me first."

When he hit's the floor he looks up just in time to see her retrieving form. He jumps up and starts running the way she went.

"Oh, I am sure I will catch you." he says as he runs around.

"Why are so sure?" she says but her voice seems to be coming from everywhere.

"Because I am an excellent hunter." Harry says proud of himself. "And tonight I am hunting you and that makes it more special."

She jumps down from a tree right behind him and taps him in his back before running of again.

When he turns around he barely sees the small figure running of in the opposite direction.

"To slow." she says over her shoulder.

"We will see about that." he whisper running off another way.

Hermione is running for a few minutes when she notices no one was following her. She slows down and looks back.

'_Where is that boy?'_ she thinks.

She turns back and all of a suddenly there are arms wrap tight around her.

"Got you." Harry's voice is heard. She can feel his warm breath hitting her forehead.

"How did you do that?" Hermione ask in awe.

"Like I was saying, Jane. I am an excellent hunter. I get everything I want." she can feel him smile widely.

"So sure of yourself." she says.

"Well I did caught you." he says holding her tightly. "What is my price?"

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well I did win." he says.

"What would you like, James?"

"A kiss. From the most beautiful woman in the world. The person that plagues my dreams. The…"

"I got it, just stop. I'll kiss you. But a small kiss." she says giving in so he wont ramble anymore.

"Who said it was from you?" he says smirking.

She just stands there with her mouth open. She just couldn't believe what he said.

Before she can say a word he leans in and kisses her. It was more of a small brush of the lips but it was enough to make them feel the electricity run through there bodies.

She pulls away from him with her mouth still open. He just looks at her in surprise.

"I should go now." she says finally finding her voice.

He blinks a few times as her words finally sink in.

"Why so early?" he finally says as he is following her retrieving form. "Why do you always do that?"

She stops as they are now back to the bench.

"Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because you keep doing that to me."

"Doing what?" she says turning to him.

"Walk away from me?"

"Look at the time. This not the time for a lady to be out on her own." she answers signaling towards the moon that was directly above them.

"You are not by yourself. You are with me." he says insulted.

"Okay, this makes it worst. I am out with a man. If people find out…"

He couldn't help it. He just had to kiss her before she runs off again.

This time the kiss last longer as she barely moves her hands on protest. After a few minutes they pull apart.

"Are you afraid of me? Or of what your feeling for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she says back.

"I would think that you hate me but your kisses say another story."

"You know what I think?" she says getting closer to him.

"What?" he ask hoping that she will kiss him.

"I think you need a cold shower." she then pushes him into the lake.

She begins to walk back to the castle but she hears hard splashes. It sounds like someone was struggling in the water. Then she hears a soft plead for help.

She runs back to the edge and sees him struggling to keep his head up.

"Oh my goodness." she says. "Grab my hand."

She extends her hand out to Harry but he seems to be having problems.

"Come on. Grab my hand, James."

He takes hold of her hand but before she knows it he pulls her into the water.

She screams loudly as she feels her body being surrounded by the cold water. Then feels anger when she hears Harry laughing as he begins to get out.

"That is not funny." she says as she gets out and lies on the ground freezing and slightly out of breath. "I thought you were drowning."

"That's what you get for throwing me in in the first place." he says lying next to her.

"I was scared for you." she says looking away.

He sits up and gets closer to her. He brings her face so that she is looking at him.

"I am sorry that I worried you." he kisses her forehead as he helps her sit up before wrapping his arms around her trembling form. "Would you forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about." she says smiling into his chest. "Only I must really go now. I need to get out of these wet clothes."

"Let me help you with that." he says getting up and helping her get up.

She smacks him in the arm.

"You continue talking to me like that and you will be on the water again." she warns.

"Okay, I'll be good." he smiles. "Tomorrow?"

"We'll see." she says leaving him behind.

"Tomorrow." he whispers sure of himself.

Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thank you.

Oh and this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I usually stop after 7 pages. But I couldn't leave you guys hanging. So I hope you enjoy it.


	7. One Day Together

-1Chapter 7- One Day Together

I want to thank all of the people that have been reading and reviewing my story. Please keep on going and I'll keep on updating as much as possible. Here is the next chapter then.

"Still sleeping, sis." Ginny says as she enters her sister bedroom just to find her still in bed. "Come on, wake up."

Ginny opens up the curtains letting in the sunshine. Making Hermione groan.

"Ten more minutes." Hermione says covering her face with a pillow.

Ginny jumps on her bed next to her sister. Hermione takes the pillow away from her face.

"Your chipper today." she says after studying her sister.

"I think I am in love." Ginny says.

"Already?" Hermione says sitting up.

Ginny nods and starts dancing around the room. While humming to a tune in her head.

Hermione grabs her sister and turns her to face her. She studies her eyes and then lets her go in surprise.

"You are pretty sure. How does he feel about you?" she ask.

"I think he is feeling it too." Ginny says sitting in the sitting area. "I mean I am still here. Other princesses has left in like two days."

Hermione sits across from her sister.

"I can't believe it. Congratulations." they then starts dancing around together.

"So what are you doing today?" Ginny ask after a while.

"I am going to go out for a ride. I heard there is this little town like a couple of hours away from here. They say is full of little shops of all kinds. So I want to see what I can get. Do you want anything?" Hermione asks.

"No, I am okay, but if you do find something you want to buy me don't hesitate." Ginny says with a big smile.

"I wont. What are you going to do today?" Hermione says coming out of the wash room.

"I don't know. I haven't gone down. Its still kind of early."

"Yet you found it useful to wake me up." Hermione says rolling her eyes as she looks through her clothing.

"Well I am excited." Ginny says blushing.

"I can tell. Let me change and I'll meet you in your room in like fifteen minutes. While you are over there wash up and I'll help you change." Hermione says pushing her sister out the room and closing the door.

"Okay." Ginny's voice says barely audible through the door.

Hermione walks over to her bed and drops down. She knows she wont be able to sleep again. So after a few minutes she gets up and changes before going to her sister's room.

------------

"Wake up, sleepy head." Draco says entering his cousin's room. "What was he doing last night that he still hasn't gotten up?" Draco ask Ron that just walked in behind him.

"I don't know, sir. He came back late last night all wet. It was really weird who will go out for a swim at that time of night?" Ron says.

"You tattletale." Harry says from under the blankets and pillows.

Draco dismisses Ron and turns to his cousin that now is getting out of bed.

"So you decided to go for a swim at midnight with your clothes on." Draco says.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry says walking towards the window and looking out.

He sees a dark bushy hair person coming out of the castle walking towards the stables.

When Harry finally realizes who that person can be he goes to the washroom and gets ready really quickly. After a few minutes he grabs some clothes from his dresser.

"Where are you going?" Draco ask after he sees what Harry is wearing. "That is not clothing to wear in the presence of a princess."

"I am not having breakfast here. I have some business to take care of."

Draco looks straight into Harry's eyes.

"What am I suppose to do with the princess if you are not here?"

"I'll be back later, Draco. Just keep her company while I am not here. I know you want to spend some free time with her. Don't lie. You like her."

"Even if that is true she is here for you. Besides I intend to stay unmarried as long as I can." Draco says smiling a little when he turns away from Harry.

"Then its settle." Harry says running out the door without looking back.

He reaches the stables entrance just as Hermione is coming out on her horse.

"Hello, Jack." Harry says as she looks at him. "Jane."

"What are you doing here, James?" she ask pulling her cloak tighter.

"Well I had a feeling you'll be here at this precise moment. Where are you going? That is if you don't mind telling me." he says smiling at her.

"I mind." she says trying to get around him.

"Are you mad at me, my lady? For kissing you that is." he says blocking her way. "For if that is true don't forget you kiss me back. I will even have to say that I will even do it again."

She turns red and then gets off her horse to be face to face with him.

"How can you say that." she says.

"Its true." she just has her mouth open. "I am just being honest. Those kisses are not enough for me."

"Its there a point for you to say this." she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just ask you a simple question, Jane. I was hopping to join you and go ridding with you." he says.

"I am going out of this place."

"You're leaving already?" he ask feeling an unexpected pain in his chest.

"No I am going to visit a town a few miles away from here. I heard it was full of all types of shops." she says.

"Oh, so you'll be gone like all day."

"Yes and I probably wont come back till very late tonight."

"Your traveling by yourself?" he ask concern in his eyes.

"I have Jack with me."

"That's not good enough. I will go with you." Harry says going inside to get his horse.

Hermione walks behind him annoyed.

"I don't need anybody to come with me. I am more than capable of defending myself."

"I will not have that." Harry says turning to face her. "You need to have someone that knows this place. It is dangerous out there."

"I can't believe this." she says turning around. "Since when do I need a bodyguard?"

"Since I said so."

"Your not the boss of me. If I don't listen to my father. What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Because if I don't go, you don't go. Even if that means I have to tie you to me." he says getting his horse ready. "Your choice."

She stands there just looking at him with narrow eyes.

"Good." he says turning back to his horse.

"I'll be outside waiting for you." she says walking away.

"You better not leave." he says.

When she is out of sight he sees a stable boy and signals for him to come near.

"Yes my lord." the young boy says.

"I need you to go talk to my cousin Draco and tell him that I'll be gone all day. He knows what he has to do."

"Yes sir." the boy says walking away as Harry finishes.

----------------------

Draco and Ginny are having a comfortable quiet breakfast. They have grown comfortable around each other over the few days they've known each other. A boy comes in just as they are about to finish breakfast.

Ginny watches as the boy whispers something to Draco. He nods after a while and the young boy leaves as he quickly gives her a bow.

"What is it?" Ginny ask him after seeing a weird shine in his eyes.

"It seems that my cousin has some urgent business to take care of. He sent the stable boy to inform us that he will be gone all day. He sends his deepest regret for doing so and hopes you will forgive him."

"Oh." Ginny says a little disappointed.

"You wont mind my company, will you princess?" Draco ask.

When she hears this Ginny smiles brightly.

"Of course not. I'll be more than happy with your company." she says.

"Good, then it's a date."

------------------------

"Are you still mad?" Harry ask Hermione.

They have been riding for about forty-five minutes and she hasn't even look at him. She gives out a sigh and then looks at him.

"No. I was just hopping to spend the day to myself."

"Oh, alright if that is how you feel. I'll just go back home." he says turning his horse back.

"Don't, its okay. I am sorry for the way I am treating you just don't go. Let's try to have a fun day."

"No, I don't want to go now. Why should I go if you don't want me with you. I am such a fool to think you liked me. I just…" he then makes the horse run quickly.

He is feeling his heart breaking and he doesn't want her to see that. After about ten minutes he stops and when he does he sees Hermione on her horse next to him.

"I insist you accompany me."

"Well, I don't feel like it." he says looking away.

She grabs his hand and he turns to face her. She has a sweet pleading look.

"Please, James. I want to spend the day with you. I just get a little grumpy when someone says that I can't do something because I am a woman. I am not a kid you know."

"I didn't mean it that way. I just worry about you."

"I know and I think its adorable." she kisses him in the cheek. "Just don't wear it out."

He gets a big smile on his face.

"Lets go."

----------------

"Well I never expected you to be a big expender." Harry says as they sit down on the bench by the lake.

It is now really late. They had spend a great time at Hogsmead that time just flew by.

She laughs at his statement.

"It is not all for me, James. I bought a few things for my sister." she says still smiling.

"So you have a sister. Older or younger?" he ask.

"Older. You can say she is a true lady. She is all what my father thinks a woman should act." she says as her smile gets smaller. "But he still loves me. He tells me everyday."

"That is good to know." Harry says putting an arm around her.

She leans her head on his shoulder and looks up at the stars.

"Its beautiful here. I am going to miss this place."

He tenses up at her words. He has been having such a great time that he almost forgot she was leaving soon. His arms falls back from its position and she turns to look at him.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't want you to go." he says after a while.

"I don't have a choice. This is not my place. My father is expecting me to come home soon."

"Its just… I…"

"I know." she says. "I know."

She gets up and bends down to kiss him lightly in the lips.

"Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Jane." he says as she walks towards the castle with her bags.

As she leaves there is a tear going down his cheek.


	8. Feeling the Broken Heart

-1Chapter 8- Feeling the Broken Heart

I want to thank all of you who have review. As a price I am going to give you the next chapter earlier. Hope you enjoy it and continue reviewing, please.

After a few minutes of numbness Harry finally gets off the bench and walks towards the castle. Before he knows it he has just close the door to his bedroom. He flops on to his bed and holds his pillow tight.

There is only one thing going through his mind. It is that bushy hair beauty that will soon be leaving him forever.

----

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up." Ginny is saying. "Hermione, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Oh thanks, sis." Hermione says trying to sit up. "Whoa. I don't feel so good."

Ginny places a hand over her forehead before jumping up.

"Your burning up." Ginny says as she walks over to the door. "I am going to get our servants to come here and help you. Then I'll go find Draco to see if there are any doctors here."

"Gin, hold on." she pats next to her and Ginny goes to sit next to her sister. "I don't need a doctor. All I need is to stay in bed and rest. If I am not better in a couple of days then you can get me a doctor."

"But…"

"No, believe me I am pretty good. I just have a headache and I am a little dizzy. I probably caught something by being out that long. I will like for those few people you brought to at least get me something to eat."

"And lots of water." Ginny says with a smile.

"And lots of water." Hermione says giving her a similar smile. "Now before you go, sis. Please enlighten me with what happen between you and

the prince yesterday. Then I will tell you about where I went."

"Well," Ginny begins getting more comfortable. "The prince and I didn't spend anytime together. He wasn't even there for breakfast. So I spent the day with the handsome Lord Draco."

"He is a good guy. To bad you seem more interested in a wedding with prince more than one with a lord. Look at you smile thinking about Draco." Hermione teases her sister.

"Being first born makes me need to marry a prince. Any kind of prince." Ginny says a little sad.

"No, Gin it doesn't make you marry a prince. It is just better look upon. Anyway, my mother was not a princess and our father still married her."

"But your mother was our father's second wife. Plus she was a war hero."

"So what your saying is that if it wasn't for the war my mother would be the worst possible choice to get marry to a king."

"Hermione, lets not fight. I didn't mean that. I loved your mother. She is the only mother I remember since my own died when I was just a few years old. Its to bad you never got to know her really. She was an amazing woman."

"Your right she was an amazing woman, and we shouldn't fight either." Hermione says lying down.

"How was your day?"

Hermione closes her eyes and smile.

"It was…amazing. I had a lot of fun. I got you a few things. That big bag on the desk is for you."

Ginny gets up and walks to the desk and grabs the bag. She then pulls out a beautiful dark red dress with gold trim.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Ginny says. "But…"

"I thought that if prince Harry does decided to ask for your hand in marriage you will like to have a dress for that opportunity." Hermione says with her eyes close.

"Thank you." Ginny says running to her sister and hugging her tightly. "Oh, you are looking really bad now. I'll let you rest and send someone up for you. I'll come and visit you as much as possible."

"Don't bother. I don't want you to get sick. Just see me at night."

Ginny bends down and kisses her sister in the cheek.

"I'll see you later sis."

----------

"Harry. Harry get up. Its almost time for breakfast."

Draco walks to the other side of the bed and looks down at his cousin. Harry's eyes are red and you can see bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept all night.

"What's wrong?" Draco ask in concern.

Harry sits up and puts his legs down on the floor.

"Harry…"

"Nothing is wrong. I just couldn't sleep. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Harry then tries to walk pass his cousin but Draco touches his shoulder. "It just hit me last night."

Harry says sitting on his bed again with a flop.

"What?" Draco ask softly.

"She has been saying every chance that this wont last. That it will soon end, but I kept putting it in the back of my mind."

"Harry, your not making much sense." Draco says worrying more for his cousin's health.

"I spend the whole day with her yesterday. I have never had so much fun. Then we are looking up at the stars and she says she is going to miss this. Miss being here. Looking up at the stars." Harry then gets up and starts pacing the room. "At first I am confuse. She then says that her father is expecting her to be back home soon."

Harry stops at the window and looks out. Hopping to see her walking around the grounds. Or at the practice field. Or just on her horse. When he doesn't see her he looks at his cousin.

Draco is staring at his cousin. He can't believe what he is saying. He is more surprise because he has never expected him to talk about a woman that way.

"Harry, are you in lo…"

"Don't say it." Harry says looking at his cousin in anger. "I don't do that. She is just another woman. I should respect that and just let her go."

Harry then walks into his bathroom. Draco just stands by the window and looks out the window.

"Besides like I said I don't need anybody tying me down." he starts throwing his clothes around when he gets back in the room. "My father wont accept her. She is to different for his taste. But I…"

"You will miss her." Draco finishes.

Harry lets out a breath.

"Yeah, I will."

-----------

"Its anything wrong?" Ginny ask Harry.

It is lunch and he hasn't say much since breakfast. He has barely even glance at her.

"No, there is nothing wrong." Harry says as calmly as he can. He has been trying to not say anything just incase he lets his temper take over. "I just have some problems."

"Oh alright. I just thought I might have insulted you in anyway. Or you might be mad at me." Ginny says looking at Draco.

"Its nothing you have done, my lady." Harry cleans the corner of his mouths and gets up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do today. I will see you at dinner."

Harry then looks at Draco and at the princess that is looking down. Harry takes in a deep breath.

"If I have time tomorrow. I was wondering if you will come with me to look at our palace garden. Its quite unique and beautiful." Harry says seeing how his cousin smiles in approval.

"I would love to do that, sir." Ginny says looking up.

"Okay than I'll see you both at dinner."

Harry goes out and gets on his horse before ridding off.

--------------

"How are you feeling, sis?" Ginny says as she visits her sister after dinner.

"I feel better. Just a small fever." Hermione says as she looks out the window.

"It's a beautiful sight out this window." Ginny says walking to the window and looking out.

She sees someone come out of the castle and walk towards the lake. She then turns to Hermione once again.

"You think it is possible to be in love with two men?" Ginny ask after a while.

"No." Hermione says.

"But I think I am." Ginny says.

"Draco and Harry?" Hermione ask as her sister nods her head. "I think you might love Draco but you still want Harry. Or it can be the other way."

Ginny bites her lower lip.

"Have you ever been in love?" Ginny ask after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione looks out the window. From where she is sitting she can almost see the bench clearly where she goes to meet him. She can also feel his presence there waiting for her. She looks away because she knows that tonight she can't go there. She is not going to be able to see him.

"No." she answers. "I have never been in love. Besides love is overrated."

"Oh, sweet, naïve sister. I hope you will grow up soon and see how wrong your words are." Ginny says kissing her sister on the forehead. "I am going to bed now. Tomorrow I am going on a walk with the prince."

"Goodnight, sis." Hermione says settling back onto her bed.

"Have fun." Hermione says before her sister leaves.

When her sister closes the door she looks back out at the window she can still notice the dark figure by the lake. She then decides to stay awake until he leaves.

But an hour later sleep over takes her and she doesn't notice the dark figure leaving two hours later.

Harry is angry that he have dare come out to see her. Specially since she didn't even showed up. He is feeling like a fool for waiting for so long for her.

He walks to the palace and then enters his cousin's room with a load bang as the door slams into the wall.

Draco jumps up from his dream state to be staring at his very angry looking cousin.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco ask.

Harry walks in and closes the door. He doesn't look at his cousin.

"Harry?" Draco says again.

"She didn't show. She left me hanging." he collapse onto a chair. "I been waiting for her for so long and she doesn't even show up."

"Harry I am sorry."

"Don't be. Its not your fault. I mean you been trying to warn me from the beginning. It's my fault for… I mean I know that this wont work. For all I know she left this afternoon."

"Harry, don't…"

Harry gets up and walks to the door.

"I am going to bed I have a long day tomorrow."

"So your going to go out with the princess?" Draco ask.

"I don't know. I feel a little sick."

"Don't let this keep you down, Harry. She might be there tomorrow night."

"I don't care. I wont."

-----

The next night Harry finds himself walking towards the lake once more. He sits down on the bench and waits and hopes that a certain woman will come there and explain to him why she didn't come last night. Hoping and wishing she hasn't left yet.

What he doesn't know that from a window on the palace a young woman is looking to where he is at. She is listening to her sister tell about how she spent the day with the prince. She is feeling better today.

She knows that she will be able to come out tomorrow night. She just hopes that by tomorrow there will be someone there for her to meet up with.


	9. Marry Me?

-1Chapter 9- Marry Me?

I don't own Harry Potter. You can probably tell by the story.

Till2NiteDoUsPart- I have to say that it will be a bit longer. Them not knowing right now its for a reason and if you keep on reading we will get there soon.

So for all the readers of this story if you be good to me and review I'll get there as soon as possible but I do have a final next week and a term paper due. So it might take some time.

Okay on with the story. I know your all impatient. Sorry or am I.

"Where are you going?" Ginny ask her sister.

"I am going out."

"Look at the time. You can't leave now."

"Gin, I been in bed for three days now. I just need to take a walk around the grounds." Hermione says after putting on her boots.

"I'll call one of our servants to go with you. It is dangerous." Ginny says moving towards the door.

"Stop." Hermione says.

Ginny stops and turn to face her sister's exasperated expression.

"Fine." Ginny says rolling her eyes.

"I wont stay out late. I promise. I just need to be out there. Not looking out."

Ginny walks to her and hugs her.

"Your still a little warm, sis. I am just worried."

"I know. I'll be out for a little while. Don't worry. Besides you need your beauty rest. You don't want prince Harry and Lord Draco see you with bags under your eyes." Hermione says smiling as she pushes her sister's hair away from her face.

"Goodnight." Ginny says.

"Night, sis."

------

Hermione is sitting out on the bench. She has been out there for a half hour and still there was no sign of James. She stands up and turns around to see him standing there looking at her.

"Hi." Hermione says with a small smile.

Harry looks at her and then turns around walking back towards the castle. He still doesn't understand why he came out tonight. He should be in bed and forget about her. That is why he is walking back to the palace, now. His common sense is finally kicking in.

"Wait." she says again from behind him.

Harry turns and sees her standing where he just was. She is looking down in shame.

"Why? Why should I wait for you? I have waited enough."

"Don't you at least want to know why?"

"I know why." Harry says walking towards her letting his anger free. "Because you're a selfish brat. You think you can play with my emotions." he then looks away. "But I wont let you. You might as well leave to be with your father and let me be."

"Fine. Think what you want, James. You don't want the truth, then let it be. I don't need to be begging a man that thinks he is to good for someone like me." she then starts walking past him. "I thought you were different."

Just as she is past him he grabs her arm pulls her to face him.

"Oh no you don't. I am the one angry here not you. I am the one that should be able to walk away. I deserve that much of my dignity."

She pulls her arm away hard and looks down.

"Fine walk away then. Just know that I was sick." she says quietly. "I was barely able to get out of bed right now. I felt bad that I couldn't come out to see you. So I came out here even if I still felt a little bad. But like you said it doesn't matter, go."

He touches her forehead and notices she is still warm.

"Why are you out this late?" he ask with concern.

He grabs her gently and stirs her towards the bench. The whole time she is biting her lower lip. She looks up at him when they are both seated.

"Because every night I will see you come out here and I felt so helpless because I couldn't come out. I was afraid that…" she looks away. "I thought you will be mad."

"What were you afraid of?" he ask her. "Jane?"

"I am not afraid. I was just concerned. We are very good friends and…"

He tilts her face towards him and kisses her lightly.

"I was afraid too." he says after pulling away and placing his forehead on top hers. "I thought you left and didn't even have the guts to say goodbye. That I will never see you again. I know you will be leaving but I want to be told in time."

She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other, James. It will save us a lot of heartache."

He puts his chin on top of her head. He takes in her sweet flowery scent.

"No."

"No?" she responds.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I have to see you. I need to be near you. These two days have been killing me."

She stands up and looks at him.

"Don't say that. You just can't say that." there is fear in her eyes.

"Why not? I have every right to say what I feel."

"You can't just drop a bomb like that on a girl, James. Its rude. I am leaving in a few days and you are telling me how hard it is to be away from me. What are you thinking?" she starts pacing in front of him. "I need to go."

"No." he grabs her arm before she can leave. "We need to talk about this. Marry me." he blurts out.

"What?" she says pulling away.

He gets down in one knee in front of her.

"Jane, will you marry me?"

A voice inside of her is screaming yes. Then her rational side told her the truth. He didn't even know her real name or who she really was. No one here did.

"I am sorry, James. I can't do that."

He sits on the ground and covers his face with his hands.

She just looks down at him with an aching heart.

He feels his heart breaking but is somehow relief. How was he going to explain who he really was to her? Then his parents.

But he still feels the pain. She said no.

"Why?" he says looking up at her.

"I can't get marry right now. My family has a tradition of the oldest always having to get marry before anybody else does. So… Besides I don't know you that well. Who knows what you haven't told me."

He nods and then stands up. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. He can feel her heart beating in the same rhythm as his.

"Don't go." he says after a while. "Stay out here with me and see the sunrise."

"You know I can't do that, James. I am still sick and if I want to be healthy enough to see you again I need to get better." she says burying her face on his chest.

"Your right. Maybe we can do that before you leave." he kisses the top of her head and starts stroking her long bushy hair. "I love your hair."

"Your joking?" she says pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Your not." she says going back to her previous position.

"Nope, I am not. I have never seen or touch anything like it." he smiles. "and the smell. Its amazing."

"Your weird, sir." she says.

"I think that is why we get along so well." he says laughing with her.

"Yeah, we are a couple of weirdoes. A match made in heaven."

"You better believe it." he then twirls her around making them laugh even more.

When he stops she pulls away and he kisses her lightly on the lips.

"I need to go." she says after they pull away.

"I know." he says holding her tighter.

"Do you also know you have to let me go for me to go."

"I am aware of that." he says still holding her.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Please."

"Alright." he then lets her.

She gets on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

--------

"How are you feeling, sis?" Ginny says sitting on her sister's bed.

Hermione opens her eyes and looks out the window. The sun was barely coming out.

"Are you crazy, Ginny?" she says looking at the red head like she is crazy. "The sun is not even out yet."

"I got some news from, father." Hermione sits up when she says that.

"Its anything wrong?"

"I don't know. He only says that the king and queen of Gryffindor should arrive in about three days and we are to say our goodbyes and leave as soon as possible."

Hermione frowns and gets out of bed.

"Let me see that note, Ginny."

Ginny nods and the two sisters walk to the eldest's room.


	10. Goodbye

-1Chapter 10- Saying Goodbye

Hermione starts pacing the around the lake from one side of the bench to the other. She is standing by the lake holding her father's note. He says that as soon as the queen and king arrive to leave and come home soon.

"It's there anything wrong?" a voice says from behind.

Hermione turns around to look at the handsome face that greeted her and her sister the moment they arrive.

"Lord Draco," she says bowing. "it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Jane, I heard the news from your friend. Is it true?"

"Yes, the king has summon her to go back home. I will ride with her part of the way then head to my own homeland." she says the lie that she and her sister decided to say that morning. "My father is waiting for me as well."

"That is to bad to hear. I sure wish we got more time to know each other." he says holding her hand.

"Well what are you doing today?" she says.

"Escorting a beautiful woman around the palace." he says. "How should we do it?"

"By horseback?" she answers.

"That sounds like a plan." he says leading her away.

--

"That is weird." Harry was saying as he is taking a walk with Ginny. "My parents said they will be gone for two weeks. Something must be wrong."

He looks over at his companion and stops as there is fear in her eyes.

"I don't know. My friend is thinking the same way. The way that we have been summon to go back to our homes. She says that there is probably some problems they are not willing to tell us."

"We should talk about something else." he says. "How has your trip been? I hope you have found Gryffindor Palace a great place."

"I been having the time of my life." she grabs his arm. "Specially with all the time we have spent together."

He gives her a small smile.

--

"You sure now how to give a tour of the palace." Hermione says. "This place is beautiful."

"You haven't seen it?" Draco ask.

"Most of it. But with you by my side I know what those things mean. I am not just guessing."

At that moment a servant gets close to them with a basket.

"I hope you don't mind but I ask for them to bring us some food. That way we can have a picnic." he says with a big smile.

"Not at all. It sounds like a great idea."

They then walk towards the shade of a tree and have there lunch together while talking about everything and anything.

-------

"Hey, cus, where you been all they?" Harry says as Draco joins him at the dinner table.

"Around." he says with a smile. "Alright I spend the day with Ginny's friend. She is quite a woman. Beautiful as well. I am pretty sure you will like her."

"Draco, you know my heart already has an owner."

"Yes, someone that will soon leave and you will probably never see again. Unless you marry her."

"She wont marry me." Harry says quietly. "I already ask her and she said no."

Draco looks at him with a wide mouth but before he can say something Ginny joins in.

"Lord Draco, its nice to see you." Ginny says as she sits in her usual place. "You been gone all day."

"I was out giving a tour of the palace to your friend. She has seen it before but she didn't know everything. I really enjoy her company." he says. "I tried to get her to join us for dinner but she didn't think it was a good idea."

"Yeah, she really enjoys eating at the kitchens. Or her room. That's just the way she is."

"Okay, I will prefer we talk about something that we all know and understand." Harry says cutting in.

--

"How could you?" Ginny says entering her sister's room.

Hermione is sitting on her bed putting on her boots when her sister comes in without knocking. She looks up when she is finish.

"How can I what?"

"You know I like him but you spend the day with him." Ginny says putting her hands on her waist.

"Draco?" Hermione ask.

"Yes, him."

Hermione rolls her eyes and walks towards her vanity table. She grabs her brush and starts trying to tame her wild hair.

"He found me outside by myself and being the gentleman he is escorted me around the grounds. Its not like he is interested in me. We talk about things. Just like friends."

"Where are you going? Your going out to meet him."

Hermione puts down her brush and looks at her sister.

"Ginny, why are you being jealous? I thought you wanted to marry the prince not Draco."

"I … I…" Ginny starts stuttering but doesn't know what to say.

"Besides I am not going to meet up with him."

"Oh, really." Ginny says relaxing.

"No, I am not. I am just going to go see a friend."

"Alright just don't stay out late." Ginny says.

"Ginny…"

"I know just be careful, please. Even the prince thinks there might be something bad going on."

"Alright, I'll be careful."

She kisses her sister on the cheek and walks out.

------

"Sorry I am late." Hermione says as she sees James already sitting on the bench.

He gets up and wraps his arms around her.

"At least you are here."

He bends down and kisses her softly. She pulls away from him and sits on the bench.

"What is the matter?" he says sitting on the ground in front of her.

"I'll be leaving very soon."

"How soon?" he ask looking up at her.

"A day or two. Not sure yet."

"So…"

"This is our last night together." she says.

"Jane…" he says grabbing her hands.

"Please, James, don't. We have gone through this before. We can't."

"Then stay here with me tonight."

"Are you joking?" she says jumping up.

"Not like that. Unless you want too." he stops when he looks at the face she is giving him. "Got it, not funny. I just want to see the sun rise with you. We can just talk or kiss or whatever till that happens, please."

"James, I don't know. This is not ladylike to do."

He gets up and cups her cheeks.

"I know but I want to hold you. Feel you near me. I want to memorize every curve of your body. Your scent. Your eyes."

Tears begin to fall from her eyes and he starts to wipe them away.

"Alright but don't expect to get, you know, with me."

After two hours of talking Hermione sits on the ground. Harry sits next to her and lies his head on her lap. He looks up at her and she looks down at him with a smile. He then reaches up his hand and touches her hair.

"Your beautiful."

She begins to play with his hair.

"Thank you. But I bet you got a lot of women after you."

"I have to admit that I do." she raises her right eyebrow when she hears that. "But the woman I want wont even marry me."

She stops playing with his hair and looks at the water.

"Well there is only two possible reasons for that." she looks back down at him a smile playing on her lips. "Either she is stupid and blind. But if I know who she is she probably has a good reason."

"Or maybe both." he jokes.

"Maybe." she says lying down to look up at the stars.

Hermione wakes up as she feels a some morning rain hit her. She tries to move but something seems to be pinning her arm. She opens her eyes and sees her arms are around James. His head is resting on the top of her chest and his arms are around her waist. A soft snore is coming out of his lips.

"James." she says shaking him. "James, wake up."

"Hmm." she hears him say.

"James." she says a little louder. "The sun is coming up. If you don't get up I will leave."

His arms wrap around her more holding her tighter.

"No." he mumbles. "You're never leaving my side."

"James, come on. Its getting late."

The only thing he does is roll them over so he is on top of her.

"James." she almost screams.

He looks up at her then. His eyes are almost close but she can still see some green.

"Am I dreaming." he says finally opening his eyes more. "Or am I really holding the woman I love."

"I don't know about the woman you love." she says. "But you sure are making it hard for me to move."

"Jane." he says pushing himself up by his arms.

He is looking down at her now and then bends down to kiss her. He pulls away from her after a while.

"Are you awake now?" she ask.

"Yes." he says.

"Good, now get off me." she says pushing him off.

He falls to her left side as she sits up. He sits up and starts rubbing the back of his head.

"That hurt." he says.

"Well now you have something to remember me of." she says getting on her feet.

He looks at her with sad eyes. When she sees that she reaches down to him and helps him up.

"Kiss me." she says. "One more time. For the last time."

He bends down and there lips join in a last passionate kiss. She begins to taste his salty tears. She is holding back her own because she knows its for there own good.

"I'll miss you." he says resting his forehead on hers.

"I'll miss you too." she says as her voice begins to break. She closes her eyes. "I love you."

He kisses the top of her head and lets her go. She walks away and he whispers to her back.

"I love you too, Jane. I will never forget you."

He then decides to walk around the lake hoping to clear his mind and be able to start fixing his broken heart.

Hope you like it. There is more to come. Don't worry.


	11. What Lies Ahead

-1Chapter 11- What Lies Ahead

A/N- Sorry it took so long. Keep on reviewing please.

"Your parents are here, your highness?" the red head boy says. "The princess is saying her goodbyes to them at this very moment."

"Alright." Harry says looking still at the water.

"Your parents would like to see you there, sir." Ron continues. "They have asked me to come and get you."

"Tell them I will be there when I feel good."

"But…"

"Go Ron. Let me be." Harry says turning to face the other boy.

There is fire in his eyes. Making Ron runaway.

A few minutes later he hears a noise from behind him. Harry turns to see his cousin looking at him with a troubled shine of his eyes. He soon replaces it with a smile.

"So now your scaring the help. I wonder what is going through your head." Harry looks away. "Your lucky that Ginny has convince your parents that you have said goodbye to her already. So they let her go."

Draco walks over to Harry and sits on the grass next to him.

"I just don't feel so good." Harry says.

"Is it because of that woman you've been seeing." Harry nods. "You know it wasn't going to last, Harry. Why would you keep on tormenting yourself over one woman?"

"I love her."

"I am sorry, Harry. I don't know what to say to you. I just hope you make the right decision."

"I do too."

-------------

"Hello father. Mother." Harry says as he kisses his mother's cheek. "I heard you been wanting to talk to me."

"Where have you been, son?" Lily ask.

"You were suppose to be out in the front bidding the princess goodbye with us." James says irritated. "What kind of hostess are you if you don't even see your guest off."

"Has it occur to you that I am not feeling well, father? Or do you just like to scream at me for no apparent reason?" Harry says raising his voice.

The queen gets between her men. She is worry that they might get in another fight. It is no time for fighting.

"Dear husband, lets listen to what are son has to say. I am sure he has a good reason for not being out there to see the princess and her party go." Lilly says.

"Speak." James almost barks.

Harry just looks away. What is he suppose to say that the reason he is sick is because he has found love but not with the princess. He has fallen in love with a stranger. Yeah, that will make his parents happy.

He looks at his parents and just takes a deep breath.

"Well?" James says getting more annoyed.

"James, honey. I don't think he wants to talk about it now." Lily says eyeing her son carefully.

Harry gives her a grateful smile.

"So how was the trip?" Harry says after a moment of silence.

James all of a suddenly looks tire and flops onto a chair. At that moment Draco passes by the room and James summons him in.

"Take a seat. Both of you. I don't think I have good news to tell you." James says as his wife, son and nephew take a seat. "That is why I think it is of importance for you to marry son. Who knows what the future holds for us?"

Harry looks at his parents with an open mouth for a few minutes. Then Draco speaks.

"What do you mean, uncle?"

"Like you all know we went to Ravenclaw. There I was able to look around its border with Slithering." he pauses. "There is definitely something going on."

"Like what, dad?"

"I am not for certain. I just want us to be aware that there is a possibility that we might be at war once again." James continues.

The boys look down. They have no idea what to think of the news. They know about the past war but they where to young to remember. They were barely toddlers.

That is how Draco lost his mother and the king and queen of Gryffindor took him in even though he is a rightfully born Slithering.

"Another war?" Harry ask.

"You see the importance of you marrying son. If anything happens to me I want to know that there is someone in your life. Someone that you will love or at least care for."

"Dad…"

"I know I am asking for to much. Its just that because of your mother and you that I was able to come out of the first war alive." James says.

Both Draco and Lily look at Harry. They can see how the sadness wash over his features.

Harry nods and then excuses himself and leaves the room. His mother follows him out towards the lake.

"What is wrong, honey?" Lily says as she sits on the bench next to her son. He turns to her with red eyes and dark circles under his eyes and she lets out a sigh. "You look awful. Are you sick?"

Harry hugs his mother tightly.

"I am, mom. I feel pain in my chest." he pulls away and holds his hand over his heart. "Its to much to handle."

Lily starts caressing Harry's face and hair. Her green eyes full of concern for her only son.

"You want to talk about it?" she ask.

"I met someone, mom, but she is gone. The worst thing is she never even told me where she is from. She never wanted me to know. Its like she didn't want me to find her. Now she is gone. All I know is her first name. That she has a father and an older sister."

"I am sorry, honey. I wish I can help you but weren't you suppose to be with the princess?" she ask.

"I spent sometime with her. She is nice. If I had to choose and between all the princesses I have meet I am pretty sure I would choose her. That is if I have to marry soon and the other woman is of limits."

"So princess Ginny is a choice from default?" Lily ask.

Harry nods and looks of into the water.

"I am pretty sure your father will like that. He liked Ginny the moment he saw her. But her friend he dislikes a lot."

Harry looks at his mother when he hears about a friend.

"What is her friends name?" he ask eagerly.

"I believe, Jane. I think. I am pretty sure."

Harry jumps up at the sound of his beloved name.

"Did they say where she was going?"

Lily looks at him confuse.

"Princess Ginny? She lives in Hufflepuff."

"No, mom, Jane."

"She didn't say. All I took from them that is a little farther than Hufflepuff. Ginny herself has never been there."

Harry begins to pace in front of his mother.

"What is it, Harry?"

"That is her. That's the girl."


	12. Welcome Home

-1Chapter 12- Welcome Home

Hey I am back with the next chapter. Woohoo. Anyway don't forget to review people.

The young red head woman place a hand on her sister's shoulder. Hermione is looking out the carriage window.

"What is wrong little sister?" Ginny ask.

Hermione turns to her sister with a look of confusion.

"Nothing, Ginny. I am okay. Really."

"Then why do you look so sad? You haven't even ridden your horse." Ginny lowers her sisters hood revealing her wild curls in a loose ponytail on her shoulder. "You look nice, Hermione. Your hair seems tame compare to other times. Something happen."

"Its nothing Ginny. I just felt like doing something to my hair." she says looking out the window again.

"Well we are almost home if you want to go ride your horse ahead." the red head says. "I'll even join you if you like."

The brunette gives her sister a side glance and then turns back to looking out of the window and shaking her head side to side.

Ginny gives a sighed and looks out her side of the window.

--

Hermione follows her sister out of the carriage. It has been a long way home. The whole time her mind and heart was to James. How she wish she can see him again, but its impossible. He doesn't know where she lives. He doesn't even know her real name or who she really is.

Just as she drops her hood she sees her father come out of the castle's doors with a big smile. In return she manages to give him a small smile. She sees her sister run to her father to hug him tightly.

"I am so happy to see you. I have miss you both so much." the king says walking towards his youngest daughter. "My beautiful baby."

He says hugging her tightly.

"Hello father. I have miss you so much." Hermione buries her face on his neck.

"What is wrong with you, honey?" he says pulling away and holding her face on his hands.

"I am just tired, daddy. I am going up to my room now. Its been a long journey." she pulls away and starts walking towards the castle.

"Honey," the king says and she turns to face him. "you are looking really beautiful. You are so grown up now."

She smiles back at him and disappears through the doors.

The older man turns to his older daughter. The red head walks to him and he holds his arms to her once more. He holds her to his side as they walk around the green grass.

"So what is up with your sister?" the king says after a while.

"I don't know. She has been so quite this hold ride. She didn't even want to ride her horse on our way over here."

The older man just nods.

"She is probably just tired and a little home sick." he says when he sees the worry look his daughter was giving him. "So tell me now how did it go at Gryffindor."

The moment those words came out of the king's mouth the woman's face lights up but before she can say anything the man begins to chuckle softly.

"What?" Ginny ask confuse.

"Nothing, sweetie. I take you had a good time?"

She gives him a shy smile and nods her head.

"It's so beautiful over there, father. Its just amazing. The prince is cute, fun, and smart. I mean the fact that I stayed there so long must be some kind of miracle. I think he really likes me."

"So what did he say when you guys left?"

"Well the morning we left he was busy." she says looking down.

"So he didn't see you off?" the king asks a little mad.

"No, but the night before he explained that he might not be there and wish us a good journey." she says hopeful. "You don't think that he was lying, do you daddy?"

At the sight of her eyes the king felt he must lie. He couldn't break his daughter's heart but he wasn't going to give her unnecessary hopes.

"I don't know sweetie. I was just hoping that he would be out there to make sure my daughters left his home safely."

"Don't worry, daddy. Draco was there to say goodbye as was Harry's parents." she says.

"Who is Draco?"

"He is Harry's cousin." she says with wide eyes.

"How did you feel around him?" the king ask smiling at his daughter's distant look.

"Very good." she shakes her head like she had no words. "He is just amazing."

She turns to looks at her father when she hears him chuckle again.

"Now what, dad?" she ask annoyed.

"I think you like this Draco fellow more than the prince, daughter."

She looks at him with an open mouth but closes it when she can't find the words to continue. After a few minutes she talks again.

"He is not looking for marriage, dad. Besides I have the responsibility to marry a prince. It doesn't mean I'll marry prince Harry, but…"

"Sweetie, what matters here is that you marry the man you love. I married after your mother for love. You do remember Jane, right?" he says making her face him.

"Yes, I remember her a little. She was a good mom to me. I feel bad that Hermione never got to meet her."

"You also know that she wasn't a princess. She wasn't even a part of the royal scene. She was a warrior." the king says.

"Yes, daddy, I know. Its just…"

"I know honey. I just want you to be happy. For you to be happy you need to follow your heart." he kisses her forehead and walks away.

---------------

"Hermione, honey, can I come in." the king says as he knocks on her youngest daughter's door.

"Yes, dad, come in." a quiet voice says from beyond the door.

The king walks in and sees his little girl sitting on the window seat. She has her back leaning on a large pillow and she is looking out. She is very pale and has dark circles under her eyes. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" he says but she just shrugs. "You haven't come out of your room since you came back. What do you want me to think?"

"Dad, I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just feel so tired."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go." he says sitting on her fluffy arm chair.

She gets up and kneels in front of him.

"No, daddy. Its not that. Its just…" she looks away. "Why did you sent for us so soon dad?"

She looks up at him and locks eyes with him. While looking into her eyes he knew he had to come clean with her. Her mother's spirit lived in her.

"As you well know the king of Gryffindor went to Ravenclaw to check out its border with Slithering." Hermione nods. "Well he found things a bit suspicious. We are not sure what it is. There might not be anything wrong but I decided to be sure and get you two over here before things get out of hand. That is if it does."

Hermione gets up and walks towards the window. She looks out and sees her sister playing with the dogs.

"Ginny, doesn't know."

"No, you are the only one that knows." he gets up and stands in front of her.

"There is more to this story?"

"Yes, the king and queen of Gryffindor are going to arrive in a day or two. They are bringing there son over. I haven't told your sister because I would like for her to be surprise." he says with a sad smile.

"Why are they coming?"

"I am not sure. With what your sister told me I don't think its to ask for her hand in marriage." the king says.

"So you feel that there relationship is a little of too." the king nods.

"He doesn't seem to be to interested on her. But you never know. Anyway that is not all. I would like to welcome them to Hufflepuff with a party. So I would like for you to be at your best behavior."

"Dad…"

"I don't know if you realize it but king James is a little old fashion. So I don't want him to dislike you. You are a very valuable person. Just remember I love you."

He kisses her forehead and walks out the room.

Hermione finally snaps out of her surprise state and takes her place back to where she was sitting earlier.


	13. Telling the Past

-1Chapter 13- Telling the Past

I want to thank the readers that review and enjoy this story. Your gift is another chapter. This a different chapter. Well you'll see.

"I think we should stop here to stretch." the queen tells her family as they begin to pass a little town.

Harry doesn't know what to say. His bottom was certainly asking to be free from its place underneath him.

"Alright, sweetheart. We will do as you wish." king James says looking at his son and nephew. "I think we can all use some stretching.

The carriage stops in front of a small inn. Both queen and lord get of but before James can move he notices his son's far away look.

"Are you coming?" he ask.

Harry turns to his father for a moment looking confuse then nods as he goes pass his father. Before he can go into the building where his mother and Draco has gone into his father calls for him.

"Lets take a walk first." Harry just follows his father. When they reach a secluded area the king looks at his son once more. "What is troubling you these days? I thought you liked Ginny."

"She is okay. Its just… She is not the one I want. I…"

"What?" the king says placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her. Or…I…"

"Son, we don't always get what we want. We have responsibilities and we must honor them."

"I know." Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "While Ginny was here I met someone. She is beautiful and she is all I have ever wanted."

"Then what's the problem? Why haven't I met her?"

"She left. I will probably never see her again." Harry says looking away.

"I am sorry."

Harry walks away from his father.

"You probably wouldn't like her anyway. I know you will have disapprove of her."

"Harry…"

"No I know how you are father. I know you will probably dislike her."

"If you love her why have you decided on a wife. You are pointing your finger at me but you have decided to go to Hufflepuff. To ask for princess Ginny's hand in marriage." the king says.

"I have responsibilities to my crown. To my land." he says with harshness in his voice. He then lets out a laugh. "You wouldn't even understand what its like to have to let go of the woman you love. You have always love my mother. Your like the picture of perfection."

"You are wrong." James says quietly. "I know what is like to let go of someone so precious to your heart. Someone you love more than life itself." he gives Harry a glance before looking away. "I once love someone, that was not your mother, so much I was willing to leave my family for her. All she had to do was ask."

Harry stiffens before looking at his father. He is studying his features and after a while he knew he wasn't lying. That made his heart hurt at the thought that his father was willing to abandon him and his mother.

"When?" Harry chokes out.

"I met her in the war. She was second in command of the warriors from Ravenclaw. She was young, beautiful and different. She had no noble blood in her and yet she caught my eyes. She was a peasant that joined the army to help with her families income. So young, so beautiful.

You where only two years old. I had to leave you and your mother at Gryffindor palace. But I wasn't the only king with a young child. Arthur the king of Hufflepuff had left his young daughter."

"Ginny?" Harry interrupts and James nods and continues.

"She was only one. Her mother Molly died giving birth to her. Arthur's heart was broken still. He really loved her. Jane, saw that and she felt for him. All three of us started to hang out. We stick together in the battlefield. Watching each other's back.

One day she was reckless and left us to chase after some of the leader's from Slithering. They were called death eaters. You have no idea what those monsters will do to anybody who opposes them. I believe they were after her anyway.

Arthur went after her. I don't know what happen. All I know is that I was left alone. Neither one of them by my side. When the battle subsided I went back to camp. I saw them there. She was lying on a medic bed with him holding her hand. He looked up at me and I see that he was worried for her life.

The next morning she woke up. The moment she did she held him tight. Like her life depended on it. I knew then she didn't love me. I knew when this my fantasies of living a life with her was all over. She will go to Hufflepuff with him. I will go to Gryffindor to the family I was willing to leave."

James looks down in shame. Harry looks at his father with an open mouth.

"Do you regret not telling her how you felt? Not going after her?" Harry ask.

"No. I have grown to love your mother. I am truthful when I say I am happy to have come home."

"But you wish she would have love you. Instead of him that is."

"That is a tough question. I don't really have an answer for that. I could say we have both been bless at our choices. I never saw her happier than with Arthur and I have live so many great moments with the two of you." James says giving Harry a comforting smile.

"You chose duty over love." Harry says quietly and the king nods. "And you are happy for that?"

James nods again. Then they here someone clear their throats. Both men turn to see queen Lily standing next to lord Draco. The queen's face is unreadable. While Draco's mouth is open in surprise.

It was obvious they both heard this story.

"Harry, you and Draco go back to the inn and start eating. I need to talk to your father for a few minutes." Lily says in a calm voice.

Harry gives is father a small smile and follows his cousin.

After a while Lily looks at her husband.

"I thought we agree never to speak of that." she says coldly.

"I am just trying to have an honest conversation with my son. You know that his heart is troubled at this moment."

"Still, I hate for him to think I was not enough for you. That we were not enough for you to stay."

James wraps his arms around his queen before whispering into her ear.

"You need to know, Lily, I do not regret staying with you."

She pulls away and looks at him.

"You didn't have a choice, my king."

"True, but I think I got the best of things. I did not have to suffer her loss like Arthur did. You know why?" he raises an eyebrow to her. "Because when Jane got killed you had a hold in my heart again."

Lily wraps her arms around the king's neck.

"I love you, James." she looks down. "We should get back to the boys. We should get back in the road if we want to get to the palace by nightfall."

"Your wishes is my command." James as they walk arm in arm.

------

"How much did you hear from my father's story?" Harry ask Draco.

They had both opted to ride by horse for a while to relax a little and take a better look at there surroundings. The country side was beautiful.

"About all of it." Draco says not looking at Harry.

"What do you think?"

"I would have never thought that king James would have ever thought to do that. He seems so strict and a rule follower through and through. Yet he is telling you a story about almost abandoning his family. The biggest rule to break for a king."

"So you think its legit?" Harry asks.

"What? You think he told you that so you can marry Ginny?" Harry nods. "No I saw your mother's face at the mention of this Jane woman. Its totally legitimate."

"Poor, mom." Harry says.

"But like my uncle said at the end it all work out. He stayed with you and your mom."

"But we were the second choice."

"And he doesn't regret that. Specially since it's the choice that won. He is happy to be here. So what are you going to do anyway?"

"I think its time for me to do what is right. I will ask for Ginny's hand. That is if she will take me. If my father was willing to love my mother and be happy. Then I will."

-------

Hermione was feeling trapped and hungry. She has not left her room since she came back. She believes it is now time to get out.

She walks calmly down the stair case to not wake anybody in the house. It is now past one in the morning so she knew they will be sleeping.

As she enters the kitchen she is met with the sight of someone going through there pantry.

"Draco?" she says as she sees his silvery white hair.

He stands up and looks at her.

"Jane, is that you? I thought you will be home by now." he says walking towards her and giving her a short hug.

She blushes a little and then looks him in the eyes.

"I am home, actually. I… how do I say this. My real name is not Jane." she stops but continues when she sees his confuse look. "My name is Hermione. Well, princess Hermione Jane of Hufflepuff."

He then takes a seat by the table.

"You're a princess. Your Ginny's younger sister."

She sits in front of him.

"Yeah I am."

"Then why did you tell us…"

"That I was just a friend. Well I don't know if you notice that I don't really do princess things. I prefer being outside and horseback ridding and… just other things. So my sister told me I can do that if I go with her. That they didn't need to know I was her sister. We weren't expecting for you to come here."

"I see."

"Are you mad?" she says giving him a sad look.

"No, just surprise. But I am happy to see you. I really enjoy your company." he says holding her hand.

"I also enjoy my time with you."

They talk and walk around for a few hours. Just enjoying each others company.

And just as the sun was about to come out they said there goodnights and went to bed.

Okay, I know when will they know. Well good news. It is next chapter. Keep on doing a great job reviewing and I will try to get it here a.s.a.p. Promise.

I also hope you like that side story. It will make a few things be make more sense.

Love it. Hate it. Tell me.


	14. Party

-1Chapter 14- Party

Okay so I hope that this chapter will help you understand the relationship between Draco and Hermione. If you don't I'll explain on the chapter after.

Don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

"Morning, father." Hermione says appearing outside in the daytime in a long time.

"Hermione!" the king says with a big smile. "Its so great to see you finally out of your room."

The king walks over to his youngest daughter and hugs her.

"I take it your feeling well now." the king says as they pull apart.

"Yeah, I am feeling better now." she says with a smile.

"Well you just miss everyone." the king says sitting back in his comfortable chair.

"Where are they?"

"Your sister went for a walk in the garden with the prince. The king and queen of Gryffindor decided to go shopping for a while in the little town. They will be back to get ready for the party tonight." the king then pauses and thinks of something. "Do you have anything to wear tonight?"

"Yes I bought a new dress in Hogsmead." she stops for a moment and looks around then looks back at her father. "Dad I need to tell you something and I don't think you will like it so much."

"What is it?"

"Well when we met with the king and queen…we…didn't tell them exactly who I was." she says.

"What did you guys tell them?" the king says with force patience.

"Well…just promise to not get mad." he nods as she bites her lower lip. "We said I was a friend name Jane."

"What?" the king screams.

"You said you wouldn't get mad." Hermione says a little scare.

"I am sorry. You probably have a good reason for doing that. Explain." he says.

"I…well…I don't know really why we did that." she winces at her father's stares and continues. "I just wanted to know how it felt to be normal for once. Without any expectations. Ginny said I can do that if I go with her. So when we got there it just happened."

"I will have to explain to them the little joke my daughters decided to do to them."

"I am sorry, daddy."

He shakes his head and just looks disappointed.

"Who else thinks that you are this Jane person."

"No one. Well we told Draco but I already talk to him about it."

"How about Harry?" he ask.

"Never met him."

"Alright, then. I'll figure something out later. Just go have something to eat and don't forget to get ready for the party. We might be in for an announcement."

"What do you mean?" then she understood her father's look. "Do you think…"

"Maybe." king Arthur shrugs.

Hermione squeals and hugs her father before running out the door. Outside she bumps into someone so hard that she almost falls but that person wraps there arms around her.

When she looks up a big smile spread on her face.

"Lord Draco, is nice to see you again." she pulls away from him as her cheeks become red. "Sorry about that."

"What is your hurry princess?" he ask with a smile.

"My dad just told me something that I think is so great." she says looking away. "About you know my sister and your cousin."

"Oh, that." Draco says a little disappointed.

"What?" Hermione says.

"I don't know. Its nothing, really."

Hermione studies him for a moment. Then smiles at him letting go of the subject.

"So where are you going right now?" she says changing the subject.

"I don't know. For a walk I guess. Where are you going?" he ask grateful of the change of subject.

"I am going to the kitchen to have some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course, I am famish." he says laughing and taking her arm as she leads the way.

---

Hermione is giving Draco a tour of her home when he turns to her a little serious.

"So who are you going to the party with?" he says.

"You mean as a date?" she says raising an eyebrow to him.

"I mean as an escort."

"My dad, I guess. Why?"

"Well I was thinking. Since I don't have a companion and you don't have an escort. We can go together."

"Draco, I don't…"

"It's not a date, Hermione. Just two friends accompanying each other. I hope you don't get offended but your like a best friend type of person and I seriously am not thinking of marriage right now. A wonderful woman like you deserve someone looking to settle down and that deserves you. Besides I'll be there scaring all the crazy ones away."

"I… well alright. If that is the case. I will love to go with you to the party."

"Great."

------------

Hermione is sitting in front of her vanity table brushing her hair. Her mind is on James and the fact that he had ask her to marry him.

'_I might be able to go talk to him about that.' _she smiles. _'After all my sister is practically engage now.'_

Her thoughts are interrupted as her door slams open revealing Ginny in the doorway. Before Hermione can say anything Ginny runs to her sister and hugs her tightly.

"Hermione, he did it. He ask me to marry him." she screams out.

"Harry?"

"Yes him." she screams again but this time Hermione screams with her sister.

She then hugs Ginny tightly.

"Congratulations, sis."

Ginny then shows her engagement ring. There is a big square diamond in the middle surrounded by small onyx gems on a golden band.

"Its beautiful." Hermione says.

"Oh I am so happy. I have to go." Ginny says as she looks at the time. "I need to get ready for the party and to announce my engagement."

Ginny screams one more time before closing Hermione's bedroom door.

------------

"I've heard the great news." king James says as he approaches his son. "You have made a wise choice my son."

"How can I be sure? She is still out there. What will happen if I see her again?"

Harry says looking down at the entrance way. He has gone up to the castle's roof and have seen every person that has come in and out of the castle.

"She had her chance and she miss it. Don't let go of something good for someone you barely know. Sometimes is not even worth it."

Harry looks at his father in anger but then nods. He has made up his mind now. There is no turning back.

"I have to go now. King Arthur wants to have a word with me and your mother before we join the party. Don't take to long here."

Harry nods again and king James disappears.

-----------

"Wow." Draco says as he walks towards his "date". "You look amazing, princess."

Hermione blushes and looks to the ground. She is wearing a deep blue dress with silver trim. There is silver ribbon that twirls around the long sleeves of the dress. The top is tight but loosens right under her bust line.

The dress that took James breath away.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." she says finally meeting his gray eyes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hermione nods and Draco goes get them something to drink.

At that moment her father starts walking towards her with the king and queen of Gryffindor behind him. Her cheeks become even redder by that but she soon feels better when Draco hands her a champagne glass.

"Hello." Draco says to them.

"James, Lily, I will like to introduce you to my youngest daughter Hermione. The one that only told you her middle name." Arthur says giving Hermione a hard look.

"Your majesties." Hermione says bowing to them. "I hope you will forget my deceit to you. It was not my intention to offend you."

"There is no problem, child." Lily says. "I am just glad to see you after so long."

"It's alright girl. There is no harm on what happen." James says.

"Thank you." Hermione says bowing to them.

At that moment the sounds of trumpets are heard and everybody's eyes go to the top of the stairs to look at Ginny next to prince Harry as an announcer explains.

When Hermione looks at the prince more closely she becomes very pale and her back stiffens. Next to her she hears Draco mumble something about Ginny being breath taking.

Hermione's eyes stays on Harry's but he has not notice it because he was looking around. Then the pair stop right in front of the kings and the queen. As the other party goers resume there previous activities.

When Harry finally turns to his cousin his eyes stay on Hermione.

"Harry I will like to introduce to you my sister, Hermione."

Okay review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please, don't be mean because this story is just getting good. Its like a soap opera or something, jk, maybe.


	15. Out in the Balcony

-1Chapter 15- Out in the Balcony

Okay I didn't want to be cruel to all my wonder readers specially my reviewers. So here is the next chapter. Keep on making me happy with your reviews. Thank you.

"Hermione, this is my fiancée, prince Harry." she says introducing them. "Hey Draco. You look dashing today."

Harry and Hermione just stand there not moving. Then Hermione's jaws clench tight before talking.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. My sister has told me so much about you." she says.

Around them Draco and Ginny don't notice the looks the other two are giving each other. They are to occupy looking and talking to each.

"Ja…Hermione." Harry is finally able to stutter out. "I… its…"

"Draco, I feel like dancing. Will you join me." Hermione says looking away from Harry.

Harry in the other hand doesn't know what to do. He just stands there with his mouth slightly open. He sees how his cousin walks with Hermione to the dance floor. Then he sees them dancing around. Giving a pain of jealousy in his chest.

"Harry? Harry?" Ginny says trying to get her soon to be husband to look at her.

He has zone out and hasn't been hearing a word his parents where saying.

"Harry!" James finally says. Making his son look at the group. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Harry says in a distracted voice.

"So what do you think of my cousin?" Draco ask Hermione.

She turns to look at the young man she once knew as James. She turns around because just at the thought of that made her angry.

Yes, she lied to him too but she wasn't trying to win the hearts of two women at the same time.

"He is okay. I guess." Hermione finally answers.

"You don't like him?" Draco ask looking at her carefully.

"I didn't say that." she counters. "I am going outside for a while. Is it okay?"

"No problem. Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you, princess." he says kissing her hand.

"Sure you are. You probably found someone more exiting." she says laughing.

"I am a gentleman. Tonight is all about you. Tomorrow that hot blond over there." he says pointing to another woman.

She just laughs and walks out into the darken balcony.

While Draco and Hermione were talking Harry was making his way over to them. He stopped when he saw his cousin kissing her hand. Then he follows her out to the balcony.

Lucky for them the balcony was unoccupied by other people it was only them. Harry step in and found her silhouette leaning over the balcony. The moon's light was making her features even more beautiful. Specially wearing that dress that had made him speechless when he first saw it on her.

But that was beyond the point. It doesn't matter that he wants to kiss her like there is no tomorrow. He is here for an explanation. She had lie to him. He wants to know why. Then there is Draco. What was that kiss all about?

"So do you lie on a daily basis?" Harry ask as he nears her.

She turns to him in anger.

"You're the one to talk. This must be a record for you. You were able to win the heart of two women at the same time."

Harry was taken back at the harsh sound of her voice.

"Herm…"

"Don't! Just don't talk to me. I knew I shouldn't. All the signs where pointing that you… you are… I don't even know what to call you."

"I wasn't the only one to lie, Jane." he says emphasizing the name she had given him. "You didn't exactly came out telling me the truth."

"Well, James, oh wait, prince Harry." she says giving a mock bow. "I do remember asking if you were the prince. What did you say?" she stops as in thinking. "Yeah I remember now. 'No I am no prince but I am part of the court.'"

"I guess we are both at fault."

"No, your highness, you are the worst of the both of us. You told me you loved me and then end up engage to my sister a few days after you ask me to marry you."

"What was I suppose to do? I had no idea where to find you. You left me without telling me where to find you. I was under the impression that we will never see each other again. I have priorities as the next in line. I have to have a queen for my land and my people."

"And you got her. I can't think of anybody better to be a queen. To bad her king is a total…"

She is stop by the lips of Harry on hers. He couldn't hold back his desire to hold her. To kiss her. With all that arguing going through his desire just kept on growing.

As he pulls away she lean on him a little. Then after a second she pulls away and slaps him hard.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Hermione," he says trying to reach out to her but she walks backwards.

"I said stay away from me."

"Hermione, don't, you can't be mad."

"Excuse me?" she says even angrier.

"Oh, like you are innocent. I seen the way you and Draco are around each other. I saw him kiss your hand. Besides you wanted me to kiss you as much as I wanted to kiss you."

Hermione once more slaps Harry before answering.

"How dare you say that to me. You are going to marry my sister, besides what is going on between me and your cousin is none of your business?" she stammers.

"So there is something going on between the two of you?" he says cornering her.

"Hermione?" Draco says as he steps into the balcony.

Hermione pushes pass Harry and walks towards her escort not looking back at Harry. She then sees Ginny go into the balcony behind Draco.

"Come on, Draco, lets go dance." she says pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Harry?" Ginny says walking towards him.

"Yes?" he says looking at her.

Ginny looks hesitant then continues.

"Would you like to dance?" she ask.

"Yeah, in a while. I just need to be out here for a while. Alone."

She nods and walks inside where the party is going. She then sees her sister laughing and dancing around with the dashing Draco. She wonders what her sister was telling her fiancée.

Where they arguing?

Then as her eyes settle on the couple and she looks at them with envy. As much as she likes Harry, he hasn't been able to give her a loving look.

Deep down inside she is a girl that fantasizes about romance. Hopefully he will learn that soon, she thinks.

Please don't forget to review. Thank you.


	16. Tomorrow

-1Chapter 16- Tomorrow

Alright here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Thank you in advance.

"Hi, Draco." Harry says walking towards his cousin. "Can we talk?"

"Right now? It's a little late. We'll talk tomorrow." Draco says walking towards his room.

Harry follows him into his cousin's room.

"Its kind of important. It wont take long."

"Shoot then." Draco says as he starts pulling out his sleeping pants.

"What is…well what is going on with you and Ginny's sister? You seem to be very close."

"We are just friends. She is a really great person. You should get to know her. You will like her too."

Harry looks away.

"So…" Harry says after a while.

"So?" Draco repeats.

"Never mind. I'll just let you get to sleep."

"Hold on." Draco says when Harry reaches the door. "So how is things with you and Ginny?"

Harry doesn't turn around and it looks like he is talking to the door.

"I think I made a mistake. I shouldn't have ask her so soon. I should have waited."

"Is it because of Jane? Because if it is don't forget she left you. She left you and didn't tell you were to find her." he then stops. "Unless… are you telling me that that woman you spent so many nights with is Ginny's sister?"

Harry opens the door.

"I'll leave you now. We had a very eventful day." Harry says walking out.

"Harry, Harry wait." Draco says getting out of his room.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Harry says disappearing into his room.

**The next morning**

"Harry. Harry open up." its early morning and Draco has gone looking for his cousin.

He is knocking on his door but there is no answer. He opens the door and gets inside of the room only to find the bed empty.

Outside Harry is ridding around the grounds when he stumbles into a secluded area. There he finds Hermione on top of Jack practicing hitting moving and stationary targets on top of the beautiful horse.

"Hermione." he says distracting her so that she almost missed her target.

"Oh, its you." she says when she looks up. Her face turning into a sour look. "Your up early."

He rides closer to her but she gets off her horse.

"Can we talk?" he says getting of his own horse.

"Do I have a choice?" she says picking up her sword.

"Yeah you do. You can continue to ignore me but I promise you that I will continue to follow you around till we talk." he says picking up a spare sword.

"Then what do you call what we did last night?" she says swinging her sword at him.

He blocks it.

"I call last night an argument. Not talking. What we are doing right now is talking. Even though you're swinging a sword at me." he says giving her a smile.

"Don't smile at me like that. I am angry at you." she lets her sword down. "You…you are so, ah."

"Hermione, please listen to me." he grabs her shoulders.

She pulls away from him.

"Talk but don't touch me."

She goes sit on the bench. He sits in front of her on the floor.

"My dad told me this story on our way over here. It was as how he face something that almost made him leave us. My mom and me. He was willing to leave us for…her. She fell in love with someone else but he could have chosen to fight for her or go back to his family. He chose us." he says.

"He didn't have a choice. She was with someone else." Hermione interrupts.

"True but like I said he could have left us to try to win her heart but he didn't. He had responsibilities and decided it was better to come back to it than follow someone that might never even fall for him at the end." he looks at her remembering that it is her mother that was that…that woman.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Hermione says oblivious to his thoughts.

"My dad made a choice. I had to make a choice. Like I told you before I need to have a future queen for my people. Of all the princesses I have met your sister was the best. Well she is more my second choice to you." he grabs her hands.

"Don't ever say that, Harry. My sister is not a second choice. She is a wonderful woman that deserves better than to hear this."

"I know but I can't help but feel that way. I love you. If I can change things I will choose you. If I didn't feel pressure I would have gone looking for you." he says.

"Why do you feel pressure?"

"Dad thinks that there might be a war coming. Just incase our lands go into war against Slithering I at least need to have a fiancée."

"My dad thinks the same way." she says getting up.

He gets up and stares at her.

"That you should have a fiancée. Is that why you and my cousin…"

"There is nothing going on with me and Draco." she says facing him again. "About our lands going into war."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I am worried if that happens."

"But you are preparing for it." he says.

"Not about that. My dad is sick. If we do go into war he will want to go. But he shouldn't."

"Hermione, I am sorry to hear that." he puts one hand on her shoulder.

They stand like that for a while looking into each others eyes. His hand on his shoulder trying to make her feel better.

At that moment when they were inching closer they saw a pack of horsemen galloping quickly towards the palace. They had Ravenclaws flags and colors.

Hermione gets up on Jack and starts going back to the palace. She then stops and looks back at Harry.

"Come on lets go." she says to Harry.

Harry then gets up on his horse and they ride of together towards the palace.

When they reach the castle Hermione grabs Harry's hand and leads him into a hidden passage. She stops somewhere in a dark place she then opens up a little flap. They both look through it to find the men talking to both kings.

"The king and queen has sent us here to talk to you and give you this." the leader of the pack takes out a letter from a pocket inside his robe.

Hermione sees her father read it silently and become whiter by every word. He then wordlessly hands the letter to king James. Who has the same reaction.

"What does it say?" Harry whispers to her.

"I don't know." she says softly. "But whatever it is it doesn't look good."

Harry at that moment sees how close they truly are as her warm breath tickles his chin, but he chose to ignore his pounding heart.

The Hufflepuff king and Griffindor king then whispers something to the men. They nod and leave.

"I have been fearing that this day will come." Arthur says when they are alone.

"We knew that it might happen again." James says.

"I know but I am to old for this. I am at least happy that my oldest daughter is engage." Hermione looks at Harry and lets go of his hand.

"You know he probably has to come with us." James says.

"We have to be careful around my youngest." Arthur says.

"Why?" James says.

"She is like her mother. You remember her?"

James eyes look distant for a while and Hermione turns to Harry as of asking him what does that mean.

Harry just shrugs.

"Yeah I remember her. So what do you think if she knows we're going of to war she will want to join us." James ask after a while.

"Yeah. She is the one that has been practicing for 'it'. Don't worry we will be careful around her. Call one of your servants, Arthur, that way he can get my son and nephew."

"Yes, we need to strategies now. They need us there in a few days. The sooner we leave the better."

---------

"You called us?" Draco and Harry says going into the room where the kings where waiting for them.

Hermione stands behind the door to listen to what they had to say.

"Yes, there is some urgent things happening. Slithering has wage war against Ravenclaw and we must leave at once." James says.

"Why?" Draco says. "Its not like they are waving the war flag at us."

"It actually does." Arthur says. "If they beat Ravenclaw they will be going after us next. We need to unite once more and get this over with once and for all."

"I agree." Hermione says joining in the conversation.

"No." Arthur and Harry say at the same time.

James look at his son. He studies him from head to toe as the young girl comes into the room. His son is looking at her with a weird expression.

"Dad, Ravenclaw is full of women fighters why can't I join?" she says ignoring Harry.

"Its to dangerous for you." Harry says. "Besides the women of Ravenclaw are use to it. That is how they are raise."

It is now Draco's turn to study his cousin.

"I am not asking for permission. I am just informing you." she says sternly looking at him.

"He is right." James says. "It is better that you stay here. You will be safe."

"What makes you think that." she says turning to the king. "Your going to take the whole army to the front lines?"

"What do you have in mind daughter?" Arthur says.

"We keep part of the army here. You never know if anybody is already in their way over here. Then we send the rest to the front line." she says.

"That is a good idea." James says.

"Fine we will all go to the Ravenclaw and if there is anything happening here you will do a good job." Arthur says.

"Dad," Hermione says.

"Yeah there is no one better to stay behind than you." Harry says.

Draco just stands back enjoying the entertainment. Then he speaks.

"Maybe she should go with us." Draco finally says.

"What?" Harry and Arthur say.

"I've seen her practice. She is good. She is even better than me."

Hermione turns to him and gives him a big smile. She knows he was lying because he has never seen her practice and yet he will lie for her.

"Besides I think someone else should stay here." she continues and then looks at her dad. "Daddy, you are not fit to go to war. Yet you are smart enough and have the experience to stay here just incase the enemy is able to come here."

"She is right." James says.

Arthur gets up and walks towards his youngest daughter. He places his hands over her shoulder.

"I can't let you go. You're my little girl." he tells her and she smiles at him.

"I am no longer a little girl, daddy. I am seventeen now."

"I know. I just don't want to loose you too." he says his eyes looking like he is about to spill tears.

"You won't daddy. I will be careful. Don't worry."

He then takes her into his arms. Harry just looks at them with his mouth open.

"No." he says after a while. "She is not going and that is final." he says walking out.

"I'll talk to him." James says following his son.

James reaches his son at the garden.

"What is going on, Harry?"

"She is not going." Harry says again.

"I have gather that that is how you feel. I just don't understand why you are so adamant about her not going." the king says.

"She can get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh, I get it. You are worry about how Ginny will feel if she looses her sister."

Harry glares at his father but the king doesn't even flinches.

"She is a smart girl. Very strong and all. She will have no problem with us." he continues.

"She can get hurt. She can die. If she does…" he just shakes his head.

"Harry…"

"I just…"

"I know." James says. "But she wants to do this and you can't tell her what she can or cannot do. She is like her mother."

James smile sadly.

"Okay, she can go in one condition." James nods for him to continue. "She will be at my side the whole time. I will have to know at every moment where she is and with who."

"Fine with me, but you will be the one to tell her that."

"I will." Harry says walking towards the castle with determination.

Oh, oh. I wonder how Hermione will feel with that. Anyway please review.


	17. Late Night Marriage

-1Chapter 17- Late Night Marriage

Okay so I want to warn you that about…. Well you'll see anyway. Don't forget to review. Even if its bad its still okay I can take it. It wont be the first time but I like good reviews so be nice.

Out in the garden at night two young lovers unite. They are worried for there masters's future.

"Luna, what did you need to talk to me with such urgencies?" the red head man ask the blonde young lady.

"I am quiet confuse, love. My mistress was miserable when she got back then became good once more. Yet since the night of the ball she has been so sad and mad. Just tonight she snapped at me at the mention of the prince."

The couple sit down on a bench.

"I know what you mean. Prince Harry has been so unpredictable lately. I don't think he even sleeps. I don't understand. When he asked the princess for her hand he was determine but now," he shakes his head. "its like he wants out of it."

"And now this war." Luna says wrapping her arms around her body. "Ronald, I am scared. I have heard stories of the last time our land was at war. They are so horrible."

The red head man wraps his arms around the young woman and puts his head on top of hers.

"Don't worry, love. Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

"What if they take you away? I love you so much." she says crying.

The man pulls away from his love and kneels in front of her on one knee.

"I know this is very soon, love." he says taking her hands. "But I have made a decision to go to where my masters go. I just want you to know that you have made me very happy in this short time we have spent together. Before I go and just incase anything happens I would like to make you my wife. Luna, love, will you marry me?"

The blond woman looks down at him with wide eyes as the man takes out a beautiful yet simple necklace.

"This once belong to my mother." he continues. "I would be honored if you will wear it now."

"Yes." she says crying out load. "I will be happy to marry you and wear your mother's necklace. I love you."

"Then we have to move fast. I leave in two days."

…………….

Harry is just about to sit on the chair next to his window when there is a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." he says in a tired voice.

Its late and once again he cannot sleep.

The red head man comes in and shuts the door behind him.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry ask surprise to see his servant so late.

"No, sir. I just want to ask you a favor. You see I have fallen in love and since I am going off to war with you I wish to marry my lady." Ron says quietly.

"So, your asking permission to get married?" Harry ask a little puzzled.

"Not exactly, sir. I am hopping that you will come to the church with me and be my witness. That is if its okay with you, sir."

"Ron I would love to. You are one of my closest friends. When is this wedding taking place?"

"In two hours, sir. In the little temple just outside the castle's walls." Ron says vowing in happiness.

"Then I will be there." Harry gets up and gives the other man a quick hug. "Congratulations. I am very happy for you."

--------

"Princess Hermione?" Luna says poking her head into her mistress room. "Princess Hermione."

The blond woman gets into the dark room and walks towards the bed. She then lights up the side tables lamp.

"Princess Hermione." she repeats shaking the brunette girl a little.

Hermione opens her eyes and stares into her servant and friend's eyes.

"What is the matter? What happen?" she says sitting up quickly.

"Nothing, princess Hermione. I just would like to ask for a favor from you, mistress."

Hermione smiles at the blond girl softly because she can tell she is nervous.

"Go ahead, Luna, ask away. I will be happy to do anything for you. You been very kind and loyal to me." she says.

"I have found love, Hermione." she says her voice softly like she is scared to call her by her name. "This man is leaving with you so he has ask for my hand in marriage and I have happily accepted. Well since I don't have any family here and you are my only good friend… I was wondering if you will be my witness to my, you know."

"I would love too." Hermione exclaims jumping out of bed to hug her friend. "When? Where?"

"In about two hours. In the church just outside the palace." Luna says happily.

"Lets get to work then." Hermione says going to her closet. "You have to look beautiful."

"Mistress, I cannot accept any of your clothing." Luna says as she sees Hermione throw her beautiful dresses out of the closet.

Hermione turns to the blond.

"Your kidding. Of course you can. Consider it a wedding gift." she looks at her and squeals. "You are going to look lovely."

Then she continues looking through her closet.

--------

"I can't believe I am doing this." Ron says pacing the small church's floor. "This is so quick. I mean, I just proposed to her a few hours ago."

Harry was just looking at the red head laughing inside. He has never seen his friend so nervous.

"Don't tell me your regretting it already." Harry ask holding back a chuckle. "Or do you think she regrets it and wont show up."

"No." Ron says rushing towards the prince. "Do not say such things. I know she loves me and she will be here."

Before Harry can utter another word they hear the door to the entrance open. There he sees standing a pretty blonde dressed up in a simple yet elegant silver gown.

He nudges his friend in his arm but then stops when he sees who walks in behind his friend's wife.

It was Hermione and she look beautiful with the moon light shining on her pale face and dark gown.

Ron had the same look as Harry they were both looking at the woman with open mouths and wide eyes.

Then someone from behind the boys fake cough and the men remembered to breath.

Luna walks towards them as Hermione follow her shortly glaring at Harry.

The wedding soon takes place and the couple soon was congratulated by there friends.

"Take good care of her, please." Hermione says hugging Ron.

"Don't worry I will." Ron says smiling at them and then leaving.

"Well I never expected this to happen." Harry says as both him and Hermione start towards the castle.

"What?" Hermione says with a tinge of annoyance on her voice.

"That my servant will marry yours. I think it's a sign."

She looks at him like he is crazy.

"What?" Harry ask innocently.

"Don't…" she starts walking away from him. "Just leave me alone, Harry."

He quickly reaches her arm and turns her so they are facing each other.

"I am going to talk to your sister tomorrow. I am going to tell her that I don't desire to marry her."

"And when she ask why you change your mind what are you going to tell her?" Hermione ask trying to pull away.

"The truth. That I love you and that nothing would make me happier unless I marry you."

"Are you crazy? You can't say that." Hermione says. "You have no choice you have to marry her."

"Now who is crazy. I can't marry your sister for the simple fact that I want to marry you."

She pulls away from him.

"I will not marry you, Harry. I can't marry you. Its wrong. I am sorry."

She then walks away and leaves him there.

I know it's a little unexpected hope you still enjoyed it.


	18. Begins the Journey

-1Chapter 18- Begins the Journey

Sorry for the long wait. Please don't forget your reviews.

Everyone is gather around the entrance of the Hufflepuff palace. They are saying there goodbyes to there love ones for there is no more time to waste.

Hermione watches as Harry walks over to her sister and whispers something on her ear. They start walking away from the group. Suddenly she looks back at Draco who is arguing with her dad and King James. She walks over to them standing next to her friend.

"Draco, please its for the best." James is saying.

"How is it for the best to keep me here. I want to go into war not wait here like the rest. You will need me." Draco is saying.

Hermione grabs his hand to calm him down. He looks over at her and smiles a little.

"Please Draco, try to understand." she says sweetly. "My dad cannot do this by himself. I trust you a lot. I know that I haven't known you for long but I know that my family's lives would be safe with you."

He shakes his head and glares at the kings but then reluctantly nod in agreement.

Hermione starts pulling him away.

"Besides its only for a few days." he looks down at her.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that you don't have to sit on the sidelines for long. A month the most." she says stopping all of a suddenly.

"Thank you." he says kissing her hand.

"What is going on here?" Harry ask standing next to his cousin.

Ginny stands next to Hermione and the brunette hears the red head give a soft sniff.

Hermione turns to her sister and starts pulling her away.

"What is wrong, Ginny?" she ask after they are out of hearing distance.

"I am going to miss you so much, little sister." Ginny says wrapping her arms around her sister.

"I'll be okay sister. Don't worry about me." she pulls away and look her sister straight in the eyes. "I will make sure to work my ass off to make sure I am here with you once more."

"You need to promise me that." she says in tears.

"I promise I will try my best to be here." Hermione says kissing her sister forehead. "Now tell me what your fiancé wanted. I am pretty sure that whatever he said to you has to do more with your tears than me leaving."

"Hermione." Ginny says. "He is just very confuse right now."

"Confuse about what?" Hermione says glancing at Harry very quickly with anger in her eyes.

"About the war. Us. He is not sure we should have gotten engage so soon. He says he does like me but at least we have some time to make sure we are making the right decision." Ginny says quietly looking on the ground.

"That…that…aw." Hermione says angry. "How could he put that out right now. I am going to kill him."

"Hermione, please, calm down. I am okay with it. Maybe he is right. Two weeks is not a lot of time to spend and decide to marry that person. Besides…"

"What?" Hermione says looking into her sister's eyes. "Draco?"

"I don't know." Ginny says.

"My sweet little angel." King Arthur says. "Come here and give your father a hug and a kiss."

Hermione gives her sister another quick glance and kiss before going to her their father.

"Take care, daddy." she says as she is surrounded by her fathers arms. "I don't know how I'll live without you."

The king kisses his youngest daughter on her forehead.

"At least you know how I feel."

"Come on is time to go." King James says.

Hermione walks over to Luna and Ron.

"My dear friend, Luna. I am going to miss you."

"Take care of my Ronald, mistress. I know he is a capable warrior but I want the most important people in my life to come back to me." Luna then gives her a quick hug and goes to get Jack for Hermione.

"Bye my dear friend." Hermione says mounting her horse.

"Hermione!" King James calls to her once there outside palace walls.

"Yes, sir." she says as she reaches his side.

"I want you to be at all time with me or my son. I want to be able to bring you back. If you stick with us we might make sure you do." he says.

"Excuse me sir I don't think that is necessary. I can hold my own…"

"Yes I am pretty sure that you could, princess, but the only way we allow you to come is if you are with one of us. Now I want you to get in the back with my son."

"Yes, sir." she says through a clench mouth.

Oh someone is going to pay for this and she knew who was responsible. She then saw the man that has cause her so much anger in such a short time and slowly walk towards him in the back of there traveling army.

The closer she got the more nervous she notice him. He smiles at her when she is standing next to him.

"Hi." he says.

"I can't believe you did this to me." she says after a while.

"Did what?"

"Don't act ignorant to me. I know it was your idea." she says glancing daggers at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." he says giving an 'innocent' look.

Hermione takes in a deep breath and bites into her lower lip. Her face is starting to turn red like her sister's hair so he gives in.

"You didn't really think that after the other night I will want to marry your sister." this words made her turn even redder making him realize she wasn't talking about that. "Oh, your not talking about that."

"Not right now." she finally says her color turning into normal.

That is until she hears Ron that was ahead of them chuckling. She then starts to turn red again in embarrassment.

When the couple glare at him he starts pulling away farther so to not be eavesdropping on there lovers quarrels.

"So you must be talking about the other thing that will make you this angry. The fact that I need you to stick to me at all times." he says.

"And if not by your side your father's." she says in a weird voice.

"I just want to make sure you will be safe. If I am not near you I will be distracted." he says quietly not looking at her but at Ron's back.

"Okay Harry, look at me." she touches his hand and he looks over at her. "I don't need anybody looking out for me. Not you at least. I am a big girl. I know what I am doing. And if we weren't on our horses right now I'll be kicking your ass."

"And I am pretty sure I don't have a chance with you." he says.

"But I prefer your sorry ass as company then your dads. So I am stuck here." she says pouting.

"So you wont kick my ass?" he ask hopeful.

"Not right now. But when we stop you will get what you deserve." she says looking away.

Harry starts shifting around on his horse after fifteen minutes of silence. This whole time she hasn't even glance at him.

"I had to do it." he says. She looks at him confuse but doesn't say a word. "I don't love her. I love…"

"Don't say it." she interrupts.

"I care for her but I can't drag her along. She doesn't deserve that. I told her if she found someone better I wouldn't be mad."

She looks at him with an emotionless look but there is sadness shinning in her eyes. Such dull sadness and yet shinning so clearly. It was breaking his heart to see her like that.

"She is my sister, Harry. Blood is ticker than water."

She then walks ahead of him and he just lets her go.

For now.


	19. First Night

-1Chapter 19- First Night

Okay you know what you have to do. I hope you enjoy it.

"We will stop here for the night." King James says.

Everybody starts working around setting up there camp. Hermione is feeling annoyed as she is either being stare by King James or his son.

Finally loosing her temper she turns to Harry.

"What do you think your doing? You and your father are following me around like I am a little kid?" he just continues to work on a tent. "Look at me while I am talking to you."

He turns to her.

"Can't you see I am busy? I am trying put up our tent. Or would you rather sleep outdoors?"

"Of course not. I… What do you mean our tent?" she says looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah you know. We are all set up on groups of two and threes per tent." he says turning back to work on the tent.

"Oh, I understand but why are we to stay together in the same tent? Why can't I be with someone else. Like Ron." she says.

He turns to her with anger on his eyes.

"You either sleep in here with me or with my father. Your choice."

She lets out a loud huff and walks over to the fire pit to warm herself up.

Later on the king sits across the young princess. He can tell she is angry again. He begins to wonder what his son is seeing on her. It has become very obvious what he feels for her. King James then feels someone sit next to him. He turns to his left and see his son looking across the fire.

"You had another fight?" he ask his son.

Harry looks at his father and kicks some dirt beneath his feet.

"I don't even get a say on it. I was putting up our tent and she just walks of angry."

The old king begins to laugh. They both see the only woman in camp get up and walk towards her tent.

"What is so funny?" Harry ask.

"Nothing." he shakes his head. "You'll figure it out. You should be getting to bed now. We are leaving in the early daylight."

Harry nods his head and gets up.

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, son."

Harry walks towards his tent and sees Hermione sitting on a large rock by the entrance. He coughs and she turns to look at him.

"I thought you might be asleep by now." he says sitting next to her.

She stiffens but doesn't say anything in a while. She just looks up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." she says after a while.

"I guess." he says still looking at her.

"You haven't even look up at the sky." she says turning to him. He only shrugs as an answer. "I haven't looked up at the night sky in such a long time. Not since… I guess we should just get to bed now."

Hermione gets up and starts walking towards the inside of the tent when she feels something holding her back. She turns to look right at Harry who is holding her hand. Before she can say anything he talks to her.

"Are we okay?"

"I just want to have a peaceful sleep, Harry. Just be careful how you treat me. I don't like to be treated like a baby." she says with a small smile.

He lets her hand go and she walks inside leaving him out to think.

After about ten minutes he gets up and walks into the tent.

He walks in to find Hermione lying on one of the cots sleeping. He gets near her and is entrance on her sleeping face. He leans down and kisses her in the forehead.

"Goodnight, princess." Harry says brushing some hair away from her face.

He then lies down on his own cot. Just as he closes his eyes he hears a soft voice.

"Goodnight, Harry."

--

"Harry. Harry, wake." an angelic voice calls out to the young man.

"What?" he says grumpily.

"Get up?" the feminine voice says louder.

Harry opens his eyes and looks up at Hermione. A big smile appears in his face and he reaches out to her and kisses her.

Then he hears a scream and sits up surprise at what just happen.

"What was that for?" she says pulling away.

"Oh, so this is not a dream?" Harry stutters out.

"No." she says desperately. "What were you thinking when you kiss me?"

"I am sorry, Hermione. I just thought you were a dream you not a real you." he says getting confuse himself.

"What?" she shakes her head from side to side now. "Never mind. Just get ready we will leave in about an hour."

She then walks out of the tent.

--------

"Hey, Draco." Ginny says walking towards the dinning table.

"Hello, princess. How was your night?" Draco says giving her his worst I am perfectly good smile.

Of course it is all an act and she can see right through it.

"What is wrong?" she ask sitting next to him.

"It just doesn't feel right sitting here."

"Yeah my dad is going nuts. Specially since my little sister is out there on the front line."

"How are you holding up on that?"

"I am worried about her. My little sister is out there and she is going to fight a war."

"Not to mention your fiancé." Draco mutters.

"We are not… not really. He ask me for sometime before he left. He said it was for the best for the two of us."

"What? I don't understand why he would do something that stupid. You are an amazing woman."

"Its okay." she says squeezing his hand lightly. "I don't feel that bad. Not really. I am quite surprise to be honest I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, well its his lost." he says smiling at her.

Ginny rolls her eyes at him.

"Sure it is."


	20. Into Camp

-1Chapter 20- Into Camp

I am sad I haven't had a review. Oh well, here is the next chapter anyway.

"What are you doing?" the surprise red head says nearing the rider on a black horse.

"What do you think? I have had enough of waiting. I am better off out there with the rest of them." the rider answers.

"You just can't leave like that. Does my father even know?" the young woman says hoping to keep him here with her.

"Would you tell him, please?" he says getting off the horse and facing her.

"Draco, please, don't go. Its to dangerous and I don't want to loose you. Don't you think I already have enough to worry about with my own sister out there." Ginny says with a pleading light in her eyes.

"I promise that I will come back for you, princess. The hope to one day see your beautiful face once more is all the fuel I need." the blond says touching the side of her face.

She looks up at him and smile before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Then go, lord Draco. Be assure that if you come back this hand and lady will be waiting for you."

Draco then gets on his horse and looks down at her once more.

"That is all I need to know." then he disappears into the distance.

Leaving behind a distraught young woman with a heavy heart.

-----------

"She seems to be warming up to you, sir." Ron says on his horse next to Harry.

Ridding right in front of them is Hermione that since there first night together in the road has barely said a word to him. Not a bad word. Not a good word.

Yet her silence is slowly killing him inside.

"I think I rather have her bite my head off than see her cold side." Harry says turning slightly to his friend. "There is always so much passion in her words that no matter what she tells me I need to hear."

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying it, but you are weird when it comes to woman."

"What do you mean?" Harry ask as his eyes are still not moving away from the woman in front of them that started to move forward.

Probably to ride in the front. She has learn to do that with no problem. Either in the back with the prince or the front with the king.

"You are putting your eyes on a woman that detest you sir. Every time her eyes turn to you there is this dark shine on them. I don't know why you are willing to jeopardize your relationship with princess Ginerva for her sister that only shows hatred towards you." Ron finishes.

"What else do you see in those eyes, old friend?" Harry says looking at the red head.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes there is hate in her eyes. But there is also pain and if you look closer love. I dare you to look at her closely next time you talk about me. Or even when she looks at me. I tell you she still loves me. To be honest I never stopped loving her." Harry then grabs his shirt above his chest. "She has been embedded in here and no one can take her out and with all honesty I would never let someone take her out."

"Look, sir, we have made it to camp." Ron says pointing out to the tents and flags ahead of them.

"Lets go get close to the front then." Harry says going into gallop with Ron closely behind him.

"Its good for you to finally join us." James says as his son finally gets to stand next to Hermione.

"Well I knew that my godfather will be here so I am hoping to see him." Harry says with a big smile and Hermione just rolls her eyes at his words. "What are my words annoying you princess?"

She turns to glare at him but before she can say something a horse nears them.

"Still picking on girls." a deep voice says.

The couple turn to face an older man next to an ancient looking man.

"Sirius." Harry says jumping off his horse and running to the man that had just talk. "I am so happy to see you. Its been a long time."

"That it has, but I see you have not change at all. So who is this lovely lady you were bickering with." he says as Hermione jumps off her horse and walks towards them.

At that moment James goes towards Sirius and gives him a big hug.

"Its been a long time, old friend." James says after pulling away.

"Watch who you are calling old. You are the same age as me." Sirius says.

Hermione and Harry just stand there with a big smile. Then somebody coughs from behind the two friends.

"I believe some introduction is in order." the ancient looking man says.

"Right." James says. "Hermione I would like to introduce to you one of my oldest and best's friend, the prince of Ravenclaw Sirius and this young," James chuckles pointing towards the ancient looking man. "man is his father the king of Ravenclaw, King Dumbledore. You two this beautiful young lady is the youngest daughter of Arthur princess Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." Dumbledore says taking her hand and kissing the hand.

"Its nice to finally be in your presence, sir. You are a legend."

"So its your mother." the old king says before walking away leaving a baffle princess.

"My mother?" she whispers.

"Its nice to finally be in the presence of the daughter of Ravenclaw's best warrior." Sirius says kissing Hermione's hand. "She is one in a million. As I bet you are. That is why you're here and with my godchild's heart."

He gives her and Harry a knowing smile.

"Your what's heart?" she ask with wide eyes.

"My godson's heart, Harry. Aren't you guys together?" Sirius ask her.

"No." she says shaking her head. "He is engage, but to my sister."

"Oh." he says shock. "Okay, I…never mind." he wraps his arm around James. "Come on James lets go look for Remus. He is going to be excited when he sees you."

The younger people see them leave with raise eyebrows. Hermione rolls her eyes before moving around.

"Where are you going?" Harry ask casually.

"What are you going to follow me around here too?" she ask a little annoyed.

"No, of course not. I am just curious." he says trying to act casually.

"Yeah, right." she says walking away.

"Smooth." Ron says laughing hard at his look.

"Oh, shut up and start unloading with the rest of them." Harry says turning to help the rest of the people unload the stuff they had brought with them.

Hermione has wonder into the camp when she sees a group of woman whispering to each other. She stops right in front of them and one of them walks towards her.

"You must be Jane's daughter." the one that was standing in front of her says. "You look just like her."

"You knew my mother?" Hermione ask.

"Most of the people here knew her. She is a legend to Ravenclaw warriors. Specially the woman." another one of them says as the other three steps up.

"I had no idea. I know she was a great woman but…" Hermione feels tears come to her eyes.

"Come with us." a blond one says.

Hermione nods and goes into a tent with the four warriors.

Half an hour later Harry is walking around camp with his godfather. Sirius begins to laugh as he notices the young prince looking around.

"Looking for someone?" he whispers to him.

"Ah…no I am just looking around. Trying to get use to my surroundings." Harry says denying what he was really doing.

"You can't fool me, Harry. I might have not seen you in ages but I still know you and you…"

But then Harry stop listening as he sees Hermione walk out of a tent dress up as a Ravenclaw warrior. Only that next to the Ravenclaw crest was that of Hufflepuff.

"This is your mother's." a dark hair woman was saying. "She gave it to my mom to save for her. She said just in case you will need it."

"How did you know to bring it?" Hermione was saying as Harry nears the group of women.

"My mom told me to bring it just in case. She said that you might be just like her."

Sirius smiles at that.

"Its like seeing her again." Sirius said when the women turn to them. "You are just as beautiful."

Hermione looks down shyly.

"Come on, we got something else for you." the red head says taking her hand and walking away.

"Harry?" Sirius says waving his hand over his godson't face.

Only Harry kept his gaze on the bushy hair woman. She looks more beautiful than ever in those warrior clothes.

Tight leather pants with a baby blue and black shirt that opens up in the sides and fall to her knees. She look like she belong in them.

But then she did look beautiful in that dress at the party.

"Harry?" now Remus was saying.

"Harry." James says loud.

"What? What happened?" he says looking at the three friends.

They start to laugh loud at his blank expression.

"You look just like your dad did when…" Remus hits Sirius on the ribs.

"He knows." James says.

"Well then you should be feeling like this is deja vu." Sirius says laughing loader with Remus joining him.

"You guys have not change. Don't you ever grow up?" James says.

"Nope." they say together.

"Come on Harry, lets go check how our camp is." James says pulling his son away from his laughing friends.

"What are these?" Hermione says holding up a weapon from the base of it.

"They are twin Sais." the red head says.

Hermione picks both up and starts to twirl them around in her hands. She found how natural it felt to hold these foreign weapons to her. Three thin blades with the one in the middle sticking out way longer then the ones on its sides.

"Would you teach me to use them?" Hermione says looking at them.

"Only Amanda here knows how to use them better than anybody." the red head says pointing to the girl that mom's knew her mother.

"I would love to show you. You are already showing you are a natural just by holding them." Amanda says.

"Thank you." she said putting them away.

"Go ahead keep them. There yours. Well actually there where your mother's too." Amanda says.

The other ones smile and nod at her. Hermione starts to feel at home with them.

------

"Where have you been?" Harry ask as Hermione comes into their tent.

"I was with Amanda, Padme, Liza and Justine. You saw them earlier." she says placing a long box on the small table before proceeding into removing her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Harry ask covering his eyes making Hermione laugh.

"I have clothing underneath, Harry. You are acting like you never seen a naked woman before."

"Of course not. Have you seen a man naked?" he ask a little jealous.

"Its none of your concern, but no I haven't. So if you intend to change tell me so I can go outside." she says after glaring at him.

"Same to you." he says as she lies on her cot. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry." she says turning around.


	21. Two becomes Three

-1Chapter 21- Two becomes Three

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review for me. If not its cool. Okay, seriously on with it.

Oh, before I forget I want to thank Penny for her review. That is so nice. Sometimes I wonder if people are reading some of my stories. Thank you again.

On with the story.

Harry is standing next to the lake he had learned to enjoy so much. He is there standing next to his beautiful wife watching his children play in peace. Even thought he wanted to run and play with his children he has a stronger wish to stay with his loving wife.

'I can't believe this is real.' she says.

'I know what you mean.' he turns to face his beautiful pregnant wife and reach out to rub her belly. 'I never knew I can be so happy.'

She turns to look at him with a big smile.

That is when Harry sits up quickly with a start. It is all a dream. He was married with two children and a third on it's a way.

Only problem is he never got to see the face of his wife. Never got to find out who was the woman.

When he looks to his side he sees the still sleeping woman on her cot. Her even messier hair was all over her face. The blanket was wrap around her legs. He smile and he begins to feel that same happiness he had in his dream. Before he can move her eyes slowly open up.

"What?" she says sitting up and placing her feet on the ground. "I know I look like crap in the morning."

He shakes his head.

"You look beautiful." he says making her cheeks go red.

"You don't look that bad either." she says after a while. "Do you want to change first or should I?"

"I have an idea." he says jumping up.

He puts a rope from one side of the tent to the other side about chin level and places a thick blanket on it separating the room in two with the blanket wall.

"What is this for?" she ask with laughter in her voice.

"That way we can change at the same time. You wont worry about me looking at you while you change and I wont worry about peeping eyes." he says pointing at her.

"Like that can ever happen." she says rolling her eyes.

"You never know. I have no idea what runs around your dirty little mind." he says patting the top of her head. "I just need to make sure you don't look at me." he says with a wide smile.

"Your so full of it." she says softly pushing his arm playfully. "What do you think that every women is worshipping the floor you walk on?"

"No, I don't think that I am that good but…" he trails making a point.

"Princesses do." she bits her lower lip before talking again. "How did you manage to still be unhitch?"

Before he can answer the flap to the tent opens and a blonde head pops in.

"Harry?" it says.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione says running to him and hugging him.

"I see you miss me, princess." he says kissing her hand.

"Oh be quiet, you." he walks over to his cousin. "Hello Harry."

"Hey, Draco. We haven't been expecting you here yet." Harry says.

"Alright before this conversation continues I need to change." Hermione says. "Out, Draco."

"How about, Harry?" he ask pouting.

"I have solve that problem with the blanket." Harry answers.

"Like that will keep you from peeking." Draco says with a snort.

"Well if he dares he will regret it." she says pulling out one of her twin Sais.

"Nice weapon. Can I look at it closer?" Draco ask looking at its delicate pattern on the middle blade.

"Yeah, you can take this one I have another." she says handing it to Draco before he walks out. "I am not afraid of using it, Potter, so no looking over this way."

He moves the blanket for more coverage and turns around to change.

Hermione after putting on skin tight brown leather pants begins to look over her shoulder trying to see what Harry is doing. She notices he is not wearing a shirt and turns around red in the face.

"What are you doing?" Harry ask without looking at her.

"Nothing." she says blushing even more.

She can hear a faint um-hmm from him which makes her snort out.

"What?" he ask feeling very insecure as he turns to face her.

She quickly pulls down her black leather halter top.

"Hello, still changing here." she says sitting quickly in her cot.

"You're finish." he says pulling on a loose white shirt.

"Now I am." he pulls back the blanket before sitting on his cot to put on his boots.

"Do you still feel uneasy around me?"

"Yes. You are way taller than me so its easier for you to peek over." she answers after finishing tying her own boots.

He finishes with his boots and looks right at her.

"So it is more the fact that you just don't trust me."

Her mouth drops at his statement.

"I am a princess, Harry. A woman sharing a room or tent with any man is not allowed. We all grow up thinking that."

He snorts at her response.

"Says the girl that took on the name of her mother to so she can spend time with a man at night. I wonder if its allowed for a princess to do that. Or how about one that decides to not listen to those that know better and join a war where she might be killed."

"Alright I get it." she says standing annoyed. "We should go outside now. Draco, has been waiting long enough."

She puts the sheath of her sword to her waist and the other twin sai to her boot.

"You sleep with them in the room?" he ask opening the flap to there tent.

"Of course, how about if there is an emergency. I at least now where to find my weapons." she says following him out.

"Where's your bow and arrows?" he ask as they walk towards Draco.

"Guess what you guys?" Draco ask as they join him.

"What?" they both say together.

"I am going to join you guys on the tent." he says.

"What?" Hermione squeaks out.

"I am going to sleep with you guys." he says with a bigger smile.

"Wow, another babysitter." she says looking away.

"They didn't put me to look after you. I honestly think that you can look after yourself. Unlike my cousin here. Or his father and yours. For that matter even your sister." he says counting out the people.

"I get it." she says holding up her hand to stop him. "No one thinks I'll be able to survive here on my own."

"Except for me." he says wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she says handing him her other blade. "Here, you can look at them closer. Just don't hurt them or yourself, for that matter."

She takes a quick glance at Harry and walks away.

"Don't look at me like that, cousin. Its not my fault that I get better along with her than you. I am just more lovable." he says playing with the blades. "These are so awesome."

Harry rolls his eyes at him.

"We are getting along well, now, for your information. I think I am growing on her now."

"You can also tell she still likes you." Harry glares at him again. "Come on, you think I haven't figure everything out. You are hopping to win her heart and marry her. That is why you broke up with her sister. Have you even told her that you are no longer engage?"

"No." he says slumping in the shoulders.

"Let's go have some breakfast before she finishes." Draco says walking towards the eating area.

Harry groans before walking after his cousin.

"Cough them up." Hermione says when she finishes her breakfast.

"What?" Draco says almost choking on his breakfast.

"I am going to go practice." she holds out her hand. "So hand them over."

"Hand over what?" he ask looking at Harry.

"Are you this slow in the morning?" she ask. "My twin sais, what else?"

"Oh." he says sheepishly.

"Thank you." she says when he hands them to her. "I hope to never find out what you were thinking about."

She gives him a quick look before running off.

When she is out of sight Sirius and Lupin join them laughing.

"I will never forget the look in both of your faces." Sirius says laughing even harder. "And you Harry you look so lost when she is out of your sight."

"Looks a lot like your dad with, well…" Lupin says stopping.

"You mean that chick?" Draco says.

"The same lost look." Sirius whisper to him.

"Man you have it bad." Draco says.

Harry gets up mad.

"I don't need this. I am going to go take a ride and just don't…follow me." then he runs looking for his horse.

------

Harry stops near some trees that is surrounding a field of gold grass. He is about to ride around it when he hears voices and the sound of laughter. He gets of his white horse and walks to look at the people there.

He stops when he sees Hermione fighting against the four Ravenclaws. She was giving them one great fight. No weapons just hand to hand combat.

"She is something." someone says next to her.

Harry looks over to see his father there looking at the girls.

"She is just like her mother. I think I fear that she can die young as her mother did. They have the same spirit."

"I fear loosing her before I can tell her how I feel." Harry says back.

"So she is the one?" his father ask.

"Whether you like it or not dad. She is the one." Harry nods.

"Then fight for her, son. Don't do something you'll regret. Be one hundred percent sure to follow your heart." he says squeezing his arm before walking away.

"Are you saying that by experience?" Harry ask not turning to face his father.

"I am telling you because I follow my heart and I don't regret it." king James continuing to walk away.


	22. An Old Friend

-1Chapter 22- An old Friend

Thank you all for the great reviews. So here the next review for you all.

"Hey girls." a woman's voice says appearing from there right.

"Tonks." squeals Hermione as she runs to hug the woman that just emerge.

"Hello, Hermione. Its nice to see you again." the woman says hugging her tightly. "I am so surprise to see you here. Its been so long."

"Tonks, I want you to meet my new friends. This Amanda, Padme, Liza and Justine. They are part of the Ravenclaw women warriors." Hermione says pointing at them. "Amanda, Padme, Liza and Justine this my good old friend Nymphadora Tonks. Just don't call her that. She hates her name, so just call her Tonks. Believe me you don't want to anger this woman."

"It's nice to meet you miss Tonks." the girls echo together.

"Hi, I have heard that your flanks are one of the best. I live near Ravenclaw myself. In a little land between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." she says shaking each woman's hand.

"Girls, I'll see you guys later I am going to head back to camp and get more acquainted with her." Hermione says picking up her stuff.

"Sure, we will see you girls later." Amanda says.

Hermione and Tonks begin to take the long way to get back to camp.

--

"Harry, I hope we have not upset you earlier." Remus says nearing the younger man.

"No I just needed sometime to think. This is all just happening so quickly." Harry says from his place on top of a large rock. "And you guys are right. I just can't help what I feel every time she is around."

"That is what you call love. You never know what happens and you loose control." he says with a soft smile.

"Have you ever been in love, Remus?" he ask looking at him.

"Once, I met her so long ago. We were so young. Back then I had to do some business travels and I left. When I came back she was married to another man." he says sadly.

"I am sorry." Harry says placing a comforting hand on his father's friend's shoulder. "What happened then?"

"I left for Ravenclaw and met Sirius and I been happy since." he looks away. "I later heard she killed herself when I left. I sometimes think about going to join her but that is when I feel lonely."

"You will find love again. Besides you can't leave us now. You are part of the family and if something happens to you we will be lost." Sirius says as he got closer. "So don't give up on us old friend."

Remus gave them a small smile. Then they here laughter coming from the woods and see Hermione coming out of the woods with a slightly older woman with short blonde hair.

Both women feel someone staring at them and they turned to look at the three men. Harry's eyes are set on Hermione while the others look at the unknown woman. The girls then start walking over to them.

"Good afternoon." Hermione says to them. "Gentlemen I will like to introduce you an old friend of mine, Nymphadora Tonks. Just don't call her that, its Tonks. Tonks I will like you to meet the prince of Ravenclaw, Sirius. His friend Remus Lupin and this here is the prince of Gryffindor Harry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen." Tonks says.

"The pleasure is ours." Sirius says kissing the back of her hand making her blush.

But the youths are barely noticing what was going on as Harry is just staring at Hermione making her feel very insecure. Hermione just feels like disappear at that moment.

"SIRIUS." they heard a voice call out.

"Need to go. Dad is calling." he says looking over at the two youngsters.

He shakes his head and walks away with a big smile.

On his way back over to camp he bump into James.

"Look over there." he said pointing towards the spot he was just standing at.

"Its that right?" James with an amuse look in his eyes. "Its our little Lupin talking to another woman by himself."

"Yes, he is and by the looks at it he might like her a little." Sirius says. "Lets let them be. I don't think that Harry and Hermione will like to be disturbed either."

James nods and walks to king Dumbledore to see what is going on.

Hermione looks over at Tonks and sees that she is being entertain while talking with the other man. She decides to let them have sometime alone so she begins to walk to camp without her noticing her friend noticing her. Harry quickly gets up and follows her.

"So I see that your friend might like my dad's friend." he says walking next to her.

"I guess." Hermione says shrugging.

"Do you want to take a walk with me before lunch?" Harry ask a little to fast.

"What… oh yeah sure." she says following him around.

"Good." he smiles at her.

They begin to walk around in silence. After about ten minutes of silence Hermione looks at him and notices his intense green eyes looking at her every move.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" she ask after she is not able to tear her eyes away.

"Doing what?" he ask still looking at her.

"Staring at me like that. Its…unnerving." she says after finding the right word.

"Why?" he says.

"I am just not use to being look at like that. Not until you appear into my life." he lets out a happy laugh. "Don't laugh."

"You are so adorable." he says grabbing her hand. "I have never met anyone like you before. Your like some kind of mystery that I need to know and have with me."

She looks over at him but just intertwines her fingers with his. After a while she pulls away.

"You really should stop talking to me like that. It is not right."

"Why is that not right. I am just voicing to you what I feel." he stops and grabs her hand to stop her as well. "Am I suppose to hold back my feelings and never let them now?"

"Harry, its not right. We cannot do this." she looks at him sadly. "I can't do this to my sister."

"Hermione…" before he can say another word a loud noise is heard.

"Lunch is ready." she says running away towards Remus and Tonks.

"Hermione." he says quietly before walking towards the eating area of camp.

"Come on, Tonks its time for lunch." Hermione says getting closer to them.

"Alright, Hermione lets go." she says grabbing her arm walking with her.

"What happened?" Hermione ask looking back at a tired looking Remus.

"Nothing." Tonks says with a wicked smile which Hermione has learn that it was something and something good. "I'll tell you later."

-----------

"Attention everyone. May I have your attention." King Dumbledore says at dinner time.

Everybody turns to look at the tired looking king. Next to him was king James and Dumbledore's oldest son Sirius. They all had a look with a mixture of tiredness and worry.

"What is it sir?" one of the warriors ask after the voices around the campfire die down.

"The time has come upon us. We have tried to send a messenger to the Slytherin king but he has sent us a message back with him. Or more of a lack of message since our messenger came back with out his head." there are gasps heard around the camp but it was soon quieted so the king can continue. "Tomorrow the war will start. We have taken this macabre sign as a war sign. I was still hoping not to go this far but if we want to keep peace in our lands we must do what must be done. So I suggest we get a goodnight's rest and we will regroup tomorrow before dawn."

Dumbledore then disappears into his tent.

Hermione looks at Tonks.

"What is wrong?" she ask her.

"My brother was the messenger." she says quietly. "I…that is why I was of in the woods. I was trying to get my mind around what had just happened."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Hermione says quietly and sad for her friend.

"I just…we barely just got together a few years ago. It was at my mother's death bed." Tonks explains. "I was just starting to know him and his family good."

"Oh, Tonks I am so sorry to hear that." Hermione hugs her friend tightly. "You will get your revenge. You'll see. It will all be okay."

"My lady." Draco says bowing at them. "I have come to escort you back to your tent."

"First we should walk my friend here." Hermione says getting up.

"May I walk her." another man says and they turn to see Remus standing there.

Hermione looks over at her friend and Tonks nods to them.

"I'll see you in the morning, Tonks. Remus." Hermione says hugging her friend once more before taking Draco's arm and heading for the tent. "Where is Harry?"

"He wasn't feeling good so he left before the speech." Draco says.

"Oh no." Hermione says. "Does he need to see the nurse?"

"No I think his problem is more of the heart than anything else." Draco says stopping right in front of the tent. "I'll be back. I need to talk to my uncle."

Hermione looks at him weirdly but just nods and enters the tent. She finds Harry lying on his cot with his back to her. She stares at him for a moment as she sees him without a shirt. She shakes her head and moves the blanket so she can change into her sleeping clothing.

When she pulls it back she is surprise to see Harry looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" she ask.

He shrugs and turns away.

"Goodnight, Harry." she says getting into bed, but she doesn't receive an answer.


	23. First Day

-1Chapter 23- First Day

Alright sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review.

The next morning Hermione stands with her new friends to one side and on her other side is Harry, Remus and Tonks, the three talking silently to each other. They are all ready and waiting to see what will happen next.

Up in front of everyone is Dumbledore, James and Sirius who will be heads of each group that will be put together.

Dumbledore would head the archers in the back. James will head the men and women on horse back and lastly Sirius will be in charge of the foot warriors.

"Okay when I call out your name please step forward." another man's voice is heard.

A long list was given were most of the warriors from Hufflepuff where put under king Dumbledore's order. Harry looks over at Hermione with concern. He was hoping that they will use her ability to use a bow and arrow so he wont have to worry for her.

When she quickly hugs both Draco and Tonks he follows her towards his dad. The whole time his eyes concentrating on her back. Before she reaches the group they are to fight on he grabs her arm and pulls her to the side.

"Don't, let me talk to Dumbledore and ask him to let you in with him." he says.

She glares at him before answering.

"I am a more skilled rider, Harry. I will be of better use by being put to fight on horseback. I am going to fight on horseback." she tries to pull away one more time but he holds her back. "Harry, let go."

"Hold on." he says.

She looks up into his mesmerizing eyes and before she knows it he leans down to kiss her. She is surprise but before she knows it she is kissing him back and holding him tightly to herself by the neck.

"Ah hum." someone says from behind them. "Just wrap this up, son."

The man says patting Harry on the back.

Hermione pulls away quickly and turns red when she realizes who has just seen them kissing like that. Only Harry has a foggy look in his eyes. He was still reeling on the effects of this kiss.

"Wow." he finally musters out. "That was…"

"Embarrassing." Hermione finishes.

"No, the word I am looking for is amazing." he leans down to kiss her again but she places her hand between there lips.

He then looks into her eyes and begins to feel awful. His mind was screaming that she has stopped loving him and he had just made her kiss him.

He pulls away and she can see pain in his eyes.

"Harry," she starts trying to get close to him.

"No, its okay. I get it." he says walking towards the group.

Hermione touches her lips savoring his taste. She is also feeling like the biggest moron in the world.

"What have I done?" she says as she follows right behind the prince.

------

They sit on there horse side by side. They have look upon the battle field as the arrows has done little effect on the enemy ahead. There opponents where ready for such an attack.

Then as they saw many of there foot soldiers start to fall they knew there time will come to fight and very soon.

Hermione is on Jack next to Ron. She begins to look around searching for the young man with black hair and green eyes. For after that breath taking kiss he has not been near her.

"Don't worry. He will never leave you alone." Ron says after seeing her looking around them waiting for there turn instead of looking at the men on the battlefield. "He cares to much for you to let anything happen to you."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione says trying to focus her eyes on the red head next to her.

Before he can answer Harry comes to a stop next to her. She turns to look at him but his eyes are focus on the field. Just as she opens her mouth he talks first.

"We will be getting into battle very soon. There is still time for you to back away." he says still not looking at her.

"Harry, why are…"

"So you still insist in fighting. Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." with that he walks towards his dad.

Hermione lets out a deep breath. She can't believe that he has acted so cold towards her. Specially after there kiss that she thought was amazing.

"I doubt he cares for me anymore." she says looking at Ron with a sad smile. "You heard and saw the way he was with me right now."

"What happen?" Ron ask looking at his friend and wife's master.

His notices Harry's eyes concentrating on Hermione's back. A tight smile on his lips. His eyes so dull.

"I don't know." Hermione says shaking her head a few tears rimming on the edge of her eyes.

She quickly wipes them off her eyes before concentrating on what is in front of them. She feels something seem to concentrate on her and turns around to see Harry's eyes fix on her. She turns away from him not wanting him to know how much he has hurt her.

"Hermione…" he begins.

"Its nothing. Just drop it."

Before Ron can say another word a loud horn is heard across the ranks.

Hermione holds onto her reins and gets ready for the second noise to indicate the time to move forward. She has her sword close by so that when needed she can pull it out easily. Her other weapons strap to her boots just in case she is off her horse and need to be more in contact.

She looks over at Ron and gives him a small smile. Then notices a movement to her other side. She turns to see once again Harry on his horse. Such a look of concentration on his eyes.

And just as she opens her mouth the second horn is sounding and everybody runs into full gallop into the field.

Just as they are nearing the battlefield there starts to fall a rain of arrows on them. They are all call to stop and put up there shields. As soon as the rain lightens ups they begin to go into full run once more until they reach the fighting.

Hermione runs around aiding her fellow warriors from above them. She then sees Draco in trouble and quickly pushes herself on a standing position on her horse with her two weapons on her hands before jumping off of Jack and giving the man hovering above her friend a hard kick on the back.

When the man turns to her he begins to attack her with his sword but she is to fast for him. She matches all of his movement and that of another man who has come to take her down.

Draco quickly gets up and helps dispose of them two.

"Are you alright?" Hermione ask him as they start to make there way on foot.

Helping there comrades and attacking there enemies.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me back there." he says.

"No problem." she says smiling at him.

They finally reach her horse, Jack and she quickly jumps on him and helps Draco sit behind her.

"Lets, keep on moving." she says as instructs her horse move by the reins.

They move forward and continue there way towards the front. The sun was setting very quickly now and they knew that the battle will not last long. There was only the thought of finishing it soon on there minds.

They are stop at the front by a line of the best men in the other side. There fighting with those men they see Sirius, James, Remus, Tonks and Harry. The problem is they were being very badly over match.

When the other side saw Hermione and Draco approach they decide to retrieve and live for another day.

"What the heck is…" Sirius says turning around. "Oh."

Everybody else turns to see Draco helping Hermione off of Jack.

Harry glares at how Draco was holding her.

"Well, princess I see that you have made it on your first day." Remus says.

"I never doubted you will be here." Tonks says walking over to her friend and hugging her.

Harry snorts and goes looking for his horse.

"So I guess it is over for today." James says. "Lets head back to camp."

Draco once again gets behind Hermione and they gallop back to camp.

-----

"Hermione." Amanda says as the girls sit around her at dinner. "We are so glad to see you again."

"We were so worried for you." Padme says.

"So much faith in me." Hermione says. "I can feel the love."

"You know what we mean, Hermione. We are just happy we have all made it out unscratched on our first day." Amanda says.

"Me too." Hermione says. Then she sees Harry go towards the tent. "If you will excuse me girls I am off to bed. Its been a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

They all hug and Hermione runs after Harry.

"Harry." she says softly as she enters the tent but she only sees Draco. "Oh hi Draco. Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah he was just here and he said something about going to see his dad. I'll be back too." he says walking out.

Hermione looks at the close door before changing and going to bed.

Ok sorry for the long wait. Oh and I am trying my best here. I am not really good at these scenes. Hope you still enjoy it.


	24. Bellatrix

-1Chapter 24- Bellatrix

So this part just pop into my head. Hope you like it.

_Hermione is kneeling by her mother's side as a woman that she has never seen in her life starts laughing out loud. _

'_You and your love one will be next.' the menacing voice says. 'Mark my word, princess, you will remember me.'_

_With that said the woman turns from her and stabs Harry on the stomach. Quickly disappearing from sight._

'_No!!!!!!!' Hermione screams running towards Harry's fallen body. 'Please be alright, please. You can't die. You can't leave me too. I love you.'_

Hermione sits up on her cot. She looks around trying to find Harry's body. Then her eyes finally focuses on his sleeping form right in front of her.

"It was all a dream." she whispers getting out of bed.

She decides to go outside and get some fresh air. When she sits on the large boulder in front of there tent she hears someone come out it.

She turns around to see Draco walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" he says sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air." she says biting her the inside of her lips.

She looks into the sky not noticing Draco looking towards the entrance of the tent to a dark figure staring at them. Draco gives him a quick nod before grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he ask softly.

"Is it that obvious?" she says with a small laugh.

"You kind of woke me up." he says looking sheepishly.

"Sorry, I…it was just so awful."

"Care to talk about it?"

She shakes her head from side to side.

"Lets just say that my gut is saying that tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." she says after a while.

She finally turns to him with a smile.

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know." she says looking over to there tent. "Its late you should get to bed. Don't worry about me I'll be there in a while."

He nods at her before walking towards the tent. Sitting up on the bed is Harry with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. Just had a weird dream."

Harry nods and lays back on bed pretending to sleep. Soon after he hears his cousin's soft snores. He turns to his side as he hears a noise coming from outside.

Hermione walks in and looks over to Harry's back. She lets out a breath before going back to sleep.

-------------

In the morning Hermione hugs her friends good luck before getting on her horse. She stands once more next to Ron, only this time Harry is beside her giving her a caring look.

She turns to the raven hair man with beautiful green eyes and smiles at him before turning towards the front.

"Good luck." he says softly.

"Thank you." she says still looking away. "I hope to see you later alright."

"I promise that I will come back. Even if its just to see one more smile from your face."

Hermione gives him a quick glance before they had to head for the battlefield.

Hermione gallops into battle on full speed. She has big urge to follow Harry for she is fearing for his life now. So she discretely goes about near him.

Before long she sees up ahead the woman from her dream. Even more one of the woman she saw that fled the scene when Draco and her arrive to the battle up front yesterday. Before she can register anything she is walking towards the woman not really noticing what is really going on.

"Well look who came to play?" the woman says mockingly. "If it isn't Janie Junior."

Hermione's eyes widen.

"How do you know my mother?" she says running towards her. "Who are you?"

"I am your mother's killer. If I am lucky yours as well."

"You wont kill me, you coward." Hermione says.

The young princess pulls out her sword and starts to swing it towards the woman.

"Oh, look did I make the little girl angry." she mocks as she is able to block any swing the princess threw at her. "I think I might keep you around a little longer just so you can watch me kill all your love ones."

"Hermione!" they both hear from a far distance.

Hermione turns to see Harry on foot running towards them. The other woman takes the chance to knock Hermione on the ground and grabs her by the hair.

"Hey, little princess, lesson number one never let your guard down." she whispers by her ear.

"Leave her alone." Harry says running towards the women.

"Ah, is that your boyfriend, Janie." she pulls out a knife and places it close to her neck. "One more step Junior and she is a goner."

Hermione takes advantage in that moment to quickly wrap her legs around the other woman's neck and drop her to the ground by her feet. Knocking the knife out of her hands.

"Hum, I guess your not so good at lesson number one either. It's a good thing I am a fast learner." Hermione says standing before her mother's murderer. "What should I do to you now?"

Hermione grabs her sword and places it over the other woman's heart.

"Hermione." Harry says standing next to her now.

"I know what I'll do. I'll let you live. For now, anyway and when your master is dead I will torture you before I will feel any mercy for you. Then, but only then I might take pitty on you and I'll consider killing you."

"You'll regret this, princess. I will get you and your boyfriend. Mark my words." she said running off.

"Bellatrix." a man's voice says from behind her.

Both Harry and Hermione turn to be face to face with James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"Do you know who she is?" Harry ask what was in Hermione's mind.

"Yes, we believe that…" James begins but Hermione cuts in.

"She killed my mom."

Remus nods.

"How do you know that?" Tonks ask the young girl.

"She just told me." Hermione answers casually.

Only Harry who is looking into her eyes can see the fire of anger and determination on them.

"Lets head back to camp." Sirius says after seeing the fire burning in James' eyes.

He knew the king wanted nothing more than to gut that hated woman. Not to mention what the daughter of a once dear friend is feeling right now.

"Yes, I agree." Harry says putting an arm around Hermione. "I believe its time to get back and cool down."

Hermione looks at Harry with a grateful look. Then fear once cover them.

"She says she'll kill you too." she whispers to him as he helps her up on her horse.

"Don't worry about me, love. I am here to protect you. So as long as you come out alright I'll have no problems." he gets up on his own horse and leans over to kiss her forehead. "Its been a long day. We should get to the lake and clean up."

"You want to see me naked, sir. I am not that kind of woman." she says with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"I…well I… didn't mean it that…" Harry begins to stutter but stops when he hears the laughter of the older people. "That is not funny."

He comments turning crimson making even James and Hermione laugh.

"Hearing you talk like that believe me, it is." Hermione says running of behind Tonks. The girls are now ahead of the group.

"I am such an idiot." Harry comments.

"Yeah, I will have to agree." Sirius says. "At least your not as bad as Remus around Tonks."

The rest laugh as now Remus turn an even darker shade of red than Harry.

"First of all, I am not as bad. Its not like I have never been in love before. Its just all new to me. Its been a long time." Remus says.

"That is why you are acting like a young man." James finally chirps in. "Not to mention she is a quite a few years younger."

"Lets just say I am happy to have married, before falling in love with my wife." Sirius says. "Cause I would hate to act like a fool like you lot."

----

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Tonks is asking as they reach the lake.

"Surprise, angry, I…..awww, I don't know." Hermione says. "But I will get her. I will kill her, but not before torturing her."

"Hermione,…"

"No, don't try to stop me, cause I wont. I know what I am doing. So just drop it."

Tonks nods and they leave when they finish off.

So what you think?


	25. The Truth Comes Out

-1Chapter 25- The Truth Comes Out

Don't forget to review for me and this story. Specially since the ending is coming. If you don't I will give you an ending you'll hate, jk. Or am I? Hum, I'll have to think about it.

Around dinner time Hermione walks out of her shared tent and walk towards the eating area. She finds Harry and Draco sitting by the fire pit and quickly waves at them when they look at her before going to get her food.

On the serving tent she finds her new friends there and they talk for a few minutes but Hermione soon says her goodbyes. Before she can walk towards her tent to eat away from the prying eyes of everyone both Harry and Draco motion for her to join them. She slowly walks to them and they make room between the two men. She sits down and Harry quickly wraps his arm around her waist and holds her closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers into her ear.

"Tired." she says turning to face him.

Their faces are only inches away making Harry's eyes glaze over before she looks away but leans over to him more. He then kisses the top of her head before going back to his food.

"Come on, princess, smile." Draco finally says after they are almost done with the food in silence. "I will have to let you know off my deepest secret if you don't."

"Should I be afraid to hear such secret?" she says putting her plate down and snuggling closer to Harry as she looks at Draco.

"Maybe." he responds.

"Dear, cousin, I have told you many times that there are something's better not known." Harry says joining into the conversation while he feels all warm and good inside being so close to the woman he loves.

"Now, you have me intrigue. I must know at once." Hermione says pulling away from Harry.

Only that with her movement Harry decides to wrap his arm tighter around her.

Draco raises an eyebrow at Harry as Hermione's eyes got wide with his movement but she doesn't said a word.

"You see, beautiful, I have found it hard to sleep lately. The only thing that has let me sleep well is if I see your smile before I go to bed." Draco says trying to make his lie believable.

"Right, I can definitely tell by your snoring, sir." Hermione says with a smile on her voice.

"I am shock, my lady, for I am a gentleman and gentleman's never snore." he says with a complete look of mock shock.

"Sure you don't mister gentleman." Harry says trying to hold his laughter as Hermione lets out a snort from holding her own laughter. "That is as true as princesses not snorting."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaims pulling away. "Well I have never been so insulted in my life." she stands up in front of them. "I will leave you now before you insult me anymore. I bid you guys a goodnight." she says in an overdramatic voice.

She then walks away with a smile in her face laughing quietly to herself. She is feeling happy that she has decided to eat with them instead of going to her tent and feeling bad about the past. Just moping around because of what happened to her mother and how she was taken away from her at such a young age.

"Where is your dad?" Draco says as the boys settle down with a bottle half full of fire whiskey and two shot glasses. "I haven't seen him since we return. He was looking quite upset."

Before they can take there second shot Remus and Sirius take the shot glasses of there hands and swallow it down with a quick shake in there heads afterwards.

"Hey, we were going to drink that." Harry says but Sirius grabs the bottle and fills his and Remus' glass and the both of them drink some more.

"Your too young for that." he finally answers.

"Besides us old men need it more." Remus says. "How is Hermione doing anyway?"

"We finally got her to smile." Harry says then looks of towards his fathers tent. "How is he?"

"He is just going through some bad memories." Remus says sitting on the ground in front of them.

"Yeah, I mean Jane was killed because some crazy ass witch was upset at her." Sirius says shaking his head. "Its just wrong. She was happily married and just had had her daughter."

"Not to mention that it was James who found her dead body on the dirt ground." Remus says.

"What?" Draco and Harry exclaim together.

"You didn't know?" Sirius ask and the two boys shake there head. "He was going to go meet her or something at a little town. When her horse showed up hours later with no one on it he went looking for her. He found her there left on the side of the road like an animal."

"No wonder my uncle looked like he wanted to murder that woman." Draco says.

"I am going to go see him before bed." Harry says getting up and walking towards his father tent.

"We should all go to bed too." Remus says. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

That said the rest of the men goes out to there own tents.

"Dad?" Harry says entering his father's tent.

He looks around and sees his dad lying on his cot fast asleep. Harry smiles down at him as he sees the blanket fall to the floor. Harry picks it up and puts it carefully around his dad.

"Sleep well, father."

"_Jess," James says as he sees the magnificent white horse stop to get some water._

_A look of terror goes through the kings features as the saddle of the horse that belongs to his dearest friend looks disarray. He quickly goes to his own horse and starts to gallop away on the road that leads to Hufflepuff._

_About fifteen minutes later he hears a rustle on the side of the road. He quickly stops and jumps of his horse and runs towards the noise. There he finds the woman that once stole his heart lying on the ground bleeding profusely from her wound on her stomach._

_He quickly kneels by her side and holds her close to him._

"_I have to take you to town." he says as he feels relief when he can feel her heartbeat._

"_Its… to late." she says with difficulty. "I…" she continues with tears in her eyes. "I…am…dying."_

"_Don't say that. Please, don't say that." he says cradling her face. "I can't loose you, Jane. I need to know your alive for me to be happy."_

"_James…" she croaks out. "you…know…"_

"_Yes, I know and I understand. I just need to know you are okay and happy. You can't die on me." he says._

"_Tell…tell…Arty and…and…Hermion… I love them." with that said the queen of Hufflepuff dies in the arms of king James._

James wakes up and rubs his face. Once more he is reliving that nightmare and it all had to do with that hated woman.

-----

When Harry opens the flap to his tent he finds Hermione and Draco talking animatedly.

"Hey, how is your dad?" Draco ask after he sees Harry.

"I don't know. He was asleep so I left him alone." Harry answer starting to get ready for bed.

Hermione looks at Draco questionably and the blond just shrugs.

"Well, I am off to bed." Draco says after Harry pulls back the blanket allowing him to change in privacy.

"We will appreciate it if you don't snore to loud tonight." Harry says winking to Hermione making her giggle.

"Whatever." he answers lying on his cot.

"Goodnight, Draco." she says still giggling.

"You look beautiful like that." Harry says holding his hand out to her after he finishes getting dress for bed. "Come on lets go outside to talk."

"Harry we should really go to sleep now." she says hesitating.

"It wont take long. I promise."

"Alright." she says taking his hand and following him outside.

He leads her to the rock she was sitting on the night before.

"So…" they both say at the same time.

"I just want to tell you something. I really should have told you earlier but the time never really seemed right." he says after a while.

"What is it, Harry?" she says putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well before we came to war I had a talk with your sister."

"I remember." she says frowning.

"What you don't know is that we broke up our engagement at that moment." Hermione looks at him surprise. "I just couldn't drag her along. I don't want to marry her." Hermione opens her mouth but he cuts her off. "Even if you tell me you don't love and we will never be together I wont marry her. She is a good woman and she deserves the best. I just wont be able to give it to her."

When he finishes Hermione removes her hand from his shoulder and looks away.

"This is a lot to…" she begins but trails off.

"I know. I understand that you wont be able to say anything to me right now. I mean I just told you I broke my engagement to your sister because I still love you."

"Harry…"

"You must hate me." he continues standing up and pacing in front of her. "You will probably never want to see me after the war."

He stops when Hermione kisses him in the cheek.

"You are a good guy, Harry. But your right I need to process all of this information before I make any decisions." she then grabs his hand. "I can tell you this much, I don't hate you. Goodnight."

She lets go of his hand and walks back into there tent.

Harry decides to stay a little longer as a huge smile crosses his lips.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Okay there was more I wanted to put on this chapter but I got sidetracked, in a good way. Anyway till next time.


	26. A Sacrifice

-1Chapter 26- A Sacrifice

Sorry for the long wait. I had to other stories I needed to finish. Hope you enjoy it, don't be shy to review.

"Wow." Draco says looking Hermione up and down. "You look…"

"Shut up." Hermione says pushing him away. "Where's Harry?" she says after looking around the tent.

"He is already having some breakfast, I think. He wanted to talk to his dad."

Hermione nods.

"Lets go." she says taking his arm and going of to breakfast.

------

"Good morning." Sirius says with a bright smile when the couple near them. "How was your night, Hermione."

"Peaceful." she replies stopping next to Harry.

Harry lightly wraps an arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head.

"Good morning, beautiful." he whispers into her hair.

Hermione's eyes slightly gets bigger as a slight blush comes to her cheeks when she notices the big group looking at them.

"Ah… morning Harry." she says giving him a quick hug. "So what are we doing today?" she says trying to change the subject.

"Well, when you two stop flirting and eat breakfast we have some strategies to go through." James says with a serious voice even though he is suppressing a smile as the young couple turn tomato red.

"Dad…" Harry says in a low warning voice.

"Seriously, James, you need to grow up." Remus says.

"Yes, James, leave the kids alone. I think we should give our attention better towards Remus and Tonks." Sirius says laughing at his other friend. "Now that is some teasing I can go on for days."

Remus punches Sirius' arm hard.

"Just stop." he says with an almost growl.

Then the man's eyes move out towards the distance and a different shine is shone. Everybody turns to try to see what he is looking at and they find the reason for his affection.

"You got it bad, old man." Sirius says shaking his head and walking towards the tables following the trio of young friends.

"Your father is just… ahh." Hermione is saying. "and his friends. You will think that they have never been young before."

"By the looks at it" Draco says looking Sirius. "I don't think they ever where."

Sirius snorts when he hears the comment.

"You think that will hurt me. Do I have to remind you I have kids just younger than the lot of you." he says.

James places his arms on both Hermione and Harry.

"You will have to do better than call us old to insult us." James says pulling away and grabbing some bread. "We are the original guys of pranks and insults. Believe me these lands never knew what hit them when we got together. Everybody was affected."

"Remember how we use to drive my dad crazy." Sirius says giving a loud laugh.

"Believe me these two will never grow up." Remus says rolling his eyes before walking away from them.

"Nice to know how the future of Ravenclaw is in good hands." Draco says looking at Sirius.

"It will be as good as with my father." the older man says.

Hermione shakes her head in annoyance and starts walking away.

"What is her problem?" James says giving a smile to his son.

Harry rolls his eyes and walks after Hermione with Draco right behind them.

"You will think Harry is not your son." Sirius says standing next to James. "No sense of humor that boy."

"Probably cause you where embarrassing him and his girlfriend." King Dumbledore says from behind them. "You remember how it was to be young and in love."

"Yes." James answer. "Come on old friend, time to be the grown ups."

Sirius makes a face but follows James to go eat with his godson and his friends.

----

Harry walks over to stand right behind Hermione as she is getting ready to get on her horse.

"You need some help?" he whisper in her ear.

She turns around to be face to his chest. She then looks up at him and for a second is lost on the dept of his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I think I can handle it." she says after a while giving him a small smile. "I don't want to bother you anyway."

"It will be no bother, princess. Believe me it will be my pleasure." he says leaning down a little.

"Anyway to put your hands on her." Draco says walking by. "You really need to start acting like a gentleman. I don't think she appreciates how you are throwing yourself at her."

Hermione lets out a giggle.

"Fine if you guys are going to be like that with me I rather stay away from you two." Harry says starting to walk away.

Hermione reaches out to him and stops him by holding his arm. He turns around and she pulls him towards her. He stops even closer to her than before but he wont look into her face.

"Please, forgive me Harry. I didn't mean it that way. You know I appreciate all you do for me." she says making him look at her face.

"I was just teasing you, cousin. You don't need to get your knickers in a twist." he says letting out a loud laugh.

Hermione suppresses a giggle so she can send a glare at the blond man. One look at that glare makes Draco run off.

"Don't worry he just left." she says softly to him.

"Okay, now I'll go too." he turns to go but she holds him back.

"Aren't you going to help me on my horse?" she says.

"I thought you had it." he says still not looking at her.

"Harry, don't be like that. I said I was sorry." she intertwines her fingers with his and pulls him even closer to her. "What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

Harry shrugs.

"I am not mad," he says. "just…"

She then gets on her tiptoes and kisses him quickly on the cheek making him blush.

"I'll talk to you later." she whispers by his neck before lowering herself down and letting go of his hand. "We really need to be ready to go."

She pulls away and quickly hops on her horse before walking off leaving Harry with his mouth slightly open.

-----

Hermione is fighting by Tonks side. She had jumped off her horse when she saw the older girl in trouble.

"Are you okay?" she ask after they weren't busy in the heat of battle.

"Yes." Tonks answer.

That is when in the distance Hermione sees the silhouette the woman she has begun to hate. So she lets out a distinct whistle. As Jack gets near her she jumps on and once more looks at her friend.

"I have some business to take care of. Don't get yourself kill, Tonks." she says as she gallops of to the distance.

"Well look who has come to have some fun with me." Bellatrix says as Hermione nears her. "Why don't you bring it Janey Junior." she says letting a loud cackle.

"You bitc…"

"Now who thought you that language, young lady. If your mother can hear you now." she says shaking her head.

"You brought me here. What do you want?" Hermione says taking in a deep breath.

She knows she can't fight such woman if she is angry. The anger will blind her and she will more likely loose. Maybe loosing her life in the process.

"I want to finish what I started a long time ago." the evil woman says. "I'll finish the moment your blood sheds and you stop breathing."

At that moment they are being surrounded by more enemies but she knows they will not do anything to her. This was their private battle.

As they begin to battle by sword she notices her friends from the corner of her eyes as they arrive and take on the enemies.

As the fight begins to last longer than expected she feels the other woman beginning to get tired and that is when she is able to push her swords blade through her stomach.

When she pulls it out the older woman drops to her knees.

"Have mercy on a dying woman." her mother's murderer says as blood falls out of her mouth. "End it now. I don't want to feel this pain. Kill me once and for all."

At that moment Harry walks to them and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lets go. She is not worth it." he says putting his back to Bellatrix.

At that moment using the last strength she had Bellatrix pulls out a knife and is just about to stab Harry on the back. Hermione sees the subtle movement and pulls Harry out of the way. Unfortunately, the movement cause the knife to fall on her.

Hermione feels a sharp pain go through her just underneath her ribcage. The young princess lets out a loud painful screech as she falls into the arms of her love one.

James sees this and quickly grabs the evil woman from the hair and drops her away from his son and the woman he now thinks as a daughter. He calls for Ron, who quickly comes to them.

"Harry." James says. "Harry look at me."

Harry looks up at his father. He has fallen into a sitting position on the ground with Hermione's unconscious body cradle in his now bloody arms and hands.

"Harry, give her to me." the young prince shakes his head from side to side. "There is no time to waste, son, she must go back to camp. Let Ronald take her there."

Harry looks down to the girl and softly touches her face before getting up. He hands her over to his father and softly kisses her forehead she is safe in the king's arm. Then he turns to one of his best friend.

"Take care of her, please. If…" he stops letting out a sniff. "I just can't loose her."

"No, problem, sir. I will protect her with my life. Just as she was my Luna." Ron then gets on Harry's horse and James hands over the girl that with the sudden movement lets out a loud groan.

"Lets finish this now." Harry says as the other man heads back to camp with the woman he loves in his arms.

Okay, I think this is the last 'fighting' chapter. As you can see I am not good at it. Hope you still enjoy it. Oh, and the end is coming up soon, too.


	27. At Wars End

-1Chapter 27- At Wars End

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and if you do don't be shy and leave a review, thanks.

"Harry, everybody is waiting outside for you." Draco says quietly.

The young prince looks up at his cousin from his seat next to the still sleeping woman.

"Then they'll have to wait. I am not going to leave her side until she wakes up." he says looking down at the girl in the bed. "This is all my fault. I was suppose to protect her. Not the other way around."

"She made her choice." he continues as Harry gives him an evil look. "She wanted to save you because she loves you. Why else would she sacrifice her own life for yours. Believe me you don't do that for someone you hate."

"I know. It doesn't take away from the guilt though. I shouldn't have put myself in such a situation. If I wasn't there…"

"It probably would have been worst." Draco says cutting him off. "Come on Harry, you should at least clean yourself off. You are cover in dry blood and dirt. You don't want her to see you like that when she wakes up."

"I'll go as soon as she wakes up." Harry says dryly.

"But…"

"Let me talk to him." James says coming into the medical tent.

Draco nods and walks outside. He then shakes his head at the look at everybody's face.

"So she still hasn't waken?" Tonks says hugging Remus tightly.

"No and Harry refuses to even get his hands clean. He wont leave her side. Not until she wakes up. That is all he is saying."

"Hopefully James can convince my godson to go have a decent night of sleep. Its been two days now since the end of the war and he hasn't move from his spot next to her." Sirius says. "Not to mention everybody can't celebrate if their hero is in such despair."

"How can he think of celebrating when Hermione is lying in a bed between life and death. How can any of us for that matter." Amanda exclaims. "She put herself in the position because she loves him. I mean everybody can tell by the way they look at each other how deep there feelings are." she then looks down. "I am sorry your majesty."

"No its alright." Sirius says. "I just wish the others will understand."

"We cannot wait much longer." King Dumbledore says from behind them. "We should be leaving in a couple of days, at least those that feel good enough to travel. So tonight we will have a celebration and we can honor our dead in the morning along with the injured."

"But dad…" Sirius begins.

"I know I would rather wait but it has been a long time for us, son. The men and woman need it." Dumbledore continues.

"What about Harry?" Draco ask.

"What about him?" Dumbledore ask. "He does not need to show up. People should be able to accept his decision and understand his position. It's the right thing to do."

"Thanks dad." Sirius says as the old king walks away as James comes out of the tent. "How is my godson doing, James?"

"He is distraught and is filled with guilt. Nothing you say makes him think that is not his fault. I am afraid my dear and old friends. I fear for my son's health and health of mind." James says walking away with his two best friends behind him.

-------

Harry sits next to Hermione's bed with a frown on his face. He can hear the sounds of joy and the music coming from outside and he knows everybody is celebrating the victory and the ending of such harsh war.

His mind then wonders back to the last part of the battle. The reason for there victory. Then the taunting of the Dark Lord Voldemort about him loosing Hermione. It was like it was all planned out.

The death of a love one to cloud there judgment but it backfired.

_His father and his friends where of fighting back against the best that the land of Slytherin has. His own cousin was fighting his own father. The one that had abandoned him after the first war when Draco's mother die in the hands of Draco's father._

_So just as Harry was trying to see who needed the most help, he appeared._

"_Aw, its little Harry lost without that girl with him." the dark cold voice says. "Why don't I do you a favor and take you to her."_

_He then takes out a big club like weapon hitting Harry in the stomach and sending him backwards._

_Harry quickly moves out of the way as the sees the club/bat like thing descending on him. He clutches his ribs knowing that they were at least sore, if not he had a broken rib._

"_So the rumors are right." Harry says standing up. "You are a coward. Hitting me like that."_

"_You insolent kid." the Dark Lord says taking out the very dangerous and very elegant looking sword. "Lets see what you can really do."_

"_Don't be surprise if I kill you." Harry says back._

"Harry." a soft woman's voice says.

Harry opens his eyes waking up from his dream. The feel of a soft weak touch on his shoulder finally brings him back to reality. Then he can see the pale face of the woman that almost died to save his own life.

"Harry, are you okay?" she ask a little more stronger.

"Hermione." Harry finally says giving her a hug. He quickly lets go when she winces. "I am sorry. I am just happy to see you awake."

He begins to caress her face softly removing the stray hairs from her face.

"What happen?" she ask looking confuse. "Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" he asks.

"I am not sure." she holds her head. "I am seeing pieces but…I remember Bellatrix… a knife…you."

"You killed your mother's killer." Harry says letting out a breath. "I got close to you and she wasn't dead yet. I guess she was going to take me with her…"

"To hurt me." Hermione says.

Harry nods and takes another breath.

"Only you moved me out of the way and instead you got stab." Harry finishes quietly.

"Oh, so that is what is hurting?" she says.

Harry gives her a sad look and she just smiles at him.

"I just…"

"Harry, I am happy that you are okay. Believe me if I have a choice I will do the same thing again and again. Maybe not a third time." she says with a bigger smile. "What is wrong?"

"The war is over." he says after a while.

Her eyes are now halfway shut.

"That is good to know." she says quietly. "So why aren't you out there celebrating with the rest?"

"I just don't feel like it." he answers a little coldly.

"Harry!" she says frowning.

"You should go back to sleep now. You still look tired." he interrupts.

"But I want to talk more."

"You will but later."

"Hmm." she says as sleep finally takes over her.

He leans down kisses her forehead lightly.

"I am sorry for what happen. I love you so much I just can't risk your life no more." he says getting up and walking out of the tent.

-------

"Draco." Hermione says looking at her friend. "Hey, how you been?"

She slowly sits up on her bed.

"Hey, beautiful. I been good. Of course I now feel better because its good to see you smiling. I was starting to miss it." he says taking her hand kissing the back of it.

"Draco, always the charmer." she says smiling even wider. "Where is everybody else?"

"Unfortunately, some of your new friends from Ravenclaw had to leave this morning. They all left letters for you and these flowers." he says pulling out a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"There beautiful." she says taking them and smelling them.

At that moment the head doctor got close to them.

"How are you feeling, princess?" the woman says. "I am your doctor. You may call me Poppy."

"Hey, when I tried to call you that you kicked me out." Draco says making Hermione giggle.

Only Hermione stop because of the pain.

"Well I guess I will never be able to giggle again." Hermione says.

"Nah, you are just sore right now. The good news is you'll be able to travel back home tomorrow. You just need to be careful and ride by carriage or cart." she says.

"What? You are telling me I can't ride my horse." Hermione exclaims but once again groans and this time lays on her bed.

"That is exactly what I am saying." she says in a scolding way. "You are not allow to ride your horse for about a month young lady." Hermione opens her mouth to say something but she continues. "If you continue arguing I wont let you go out for a walk with your friend here. So unless you want to be stuck here till tomorrow I will keep my mouth shut while I finish here."

Hermione huffs but doesn't say anything. All this time Draco looks at the woman with an amuse expression in his handsome features.

"So can we go." Hermione ask when the other woman seems to be done.

"Just about." she then makes a quick movement on her abdomen and Hermione doubles in pain.

Draco quickly stands up from his seat.

"What the…" he begins but is stop by the doctor.

"Its still tender. Just don't wander of much." Poppy says leaving them.

"What was that?" Draco ask annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know but the pain is going away." Hermione says sitting so that her feet is on the floor. "Did you bring me anything to change into?"

"Oh, no, hold on your friends left you a gift."

Before she can comment on what did that have to do with clothes she finds a simple dress in a box.

It had a white top with a leather corset in the middle section with a burgundy skirt. With it came a pair of leather boots and wrist bands.

"Wow," she says. "this is beautiful. Alright, get out so I can get ready."

"Come on." Draco says with a smirk.

"Out!" she says pushing him.

"Fine, spoilsport." he says getting out of the tent and sticking his tongue out at her.

Ten minutes later Hermione walks out of the tent into the sunshine. She smiles at Draco before she turns to look to her left for she feels someone looking at her. She shrugs and takes her blond friends arm.

"You look beautiful." Draco says as they walk towards the forest.

"Thank you." she says smiling up at him. "So what is on your mind, brother."

He smiles down at her and she response with a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"So you know what I am going to tell you?" he says looking in front of them holding her hand with his other hand.

"I might have an idea." she says bumping into him. "But just tell me."

"Alright," he hesitates before stopping and facing her. His hands on both of her shoulders. "I am going to ask for your sister's hand as soon as we get to Hufflepuff palace. I hope you wont mind."

Hermione throws her hands around his neck and holds him tightly to her. She pulls away and gives him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away with a big smile.

"I am so happy for you." she says as they continue walking. "And my sister too. Now you really are going to be my brother. You guys will be so happy. Will Harry mind though? I mean he just broke up his engagement with Ginny." Hermione adds as an afterthought.

"Of course he wont. He did break things of with her. Besides everybody knows he loves you."

"I doubt that." she says looking down sadly. "I haven't seen him since I first woke up yesterday."

"He is just worried about what happen to you. He'll be back to normal in no time. Just give him time." Draco says following her as she starts to walk away.

"I am sorry Draco. He doesn't care for me anymore and I'll just have to let him go. I don't want him to think he has to be with me because I almost died to save him."

"Fine, lets not talk about this situation anymore. Tell me what kind of ring would your sister like." he continues.

--------------

"Why aren't you taking a walk with your cousin and Hermione?" James says walking over to his son that is standing looking at Draco and Hermione's interaction.

"They seem cozy enough without me." Harry says coldly and then looks away from the couple. "I don't want to rain in there parade."

"Harry, what is wrong with you, son? I thought you'll be happy that Hermione is alright and alive but you seem sadder now." James says placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I just can't face her dad. Every time I see her I feel guilty. She deserves better than me." he says looking down.

"Son, because of you the war has ended. You are a hero. Only Merlin knows how long it would have continue have you not killed Voldermort."

"But at what prize did I win? She can barely walk at this very moment. Even worst, I heard she wont be able to ride her horse in a months time. It is going to kill her. You know how much she loves to do that?" Harry says sitting on a rock and placing his face on his hands.

"What are you trying to say?" James ask somberly.

"I will have to stay away from her. She deserves better than me. After a while I will choose a princess to marry. Someone like the ones you wanted." Harry says standing up.

"Harry, don't do that. I want you to marry for love. Not because you feel its an obligation. Just give it time and you'll get over your depression, son."

"I have made up my mind. If my cousin is what she wants. Then she will get him." he says walking away.

James just looks at his son confuse.

"_What does Draco have to do with this?" he thinks._

Okay, so what do you think. Be nice.


	28. Going Back Home

-1Chapter 28- Going Back Home

I have done some work in this story and hopefully have fixed most of the mistakes I've done in the past. So go ahead and read the chapters before and this new one and don't forget to review for me.

Draco is standing right next to Hermione as everybody is saying their goodbye's.

"Hermione, I am going to miss you so much." Tonks is saying holding the bushy hair princess tightly.

"Well if you start visiting more often you probably wouldn't have to." Hermione says kissing her friend's cheek as they pull away. "I am going to miss you, old friend. Just promise to visit soon."

"Well now that you can leave the palace you should come visit me." the blond woman says.

"Maybe I will."

"Draco, you need to promise to keep this marvelous woman safe. I don't want to hear anything bad happening to her. I am making it your responsibility to keep her safe."

"Tonks, give the guy a break. You sound worst than my dad." Hermione says turning into a crimson shade.

"Don't worry about her ma'am, I will take care of this beautiful princess in a way that I will die before anything will happen to her."

"You two better stop that." Hermione says with a growl.

That makes her two friends laugh.

Remus then walks right behind Tonks and holds her to him by the waist.

"Come on, sweetheart," he says. "we have to go now or we wont be able to catch up with Harry."

"What about, Harry?" Hermione ask trying to sound like she didn't care. "I haven't seen him since I first woke up."

"He left in search to see that the road to get to Gryffindor is all clear." Tonks says.

"Oh." Hermione says quietly. "Then I guess you will tell him I wish him a good trip and all." she finishes with as much cheerfulness as she can possible muster.

"Forget about him." Draco says wrapping his arm around. "My cousin is just being an ass."

"I am not worried about it. He can do whatever he wants with his life. It is very important to make sure the roads are good. Specially when a lot of people are going through at the same time." Hermione then turns and hugs Remus. "It was great to meet you, Remus. You take care of Nymphadora for me."

"Only because it is you I am going to let that go." Tonks says pointing a warning finger at her. "But if that name slips out of your lips again I will have to kill you."

"Come on, Tonks. You know you love me." Hermione says with a big smile.

"Sure, whatever." Tonks responds rolling her eyes.

"Hermione!" Sirius screams from behind her.

He then wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up.

"Be careful." both Remus and Draco scream.

"Oh, yeah." Sirius says lightly setting her down on the ground. "Sorry princess, I forgot."

"Its okay." Hermione says holding her side as she turns to face the older man. "I am going to miss you too, Sirius."

The older prince places his hands on each side of Hermione's cheeks. Giving her a sad smile.

"You are one amazing young woman, Hermione. Anybody would be lucky to be with you. Don't let that idiot of my godson get you down. If he is going to be acting like a big baby he doesn't deserve a woman like you." he then kisses her forehead. "You have become like one of my own daughters."

Hermione covers Sirius' hands and with a few tears on her eyes she thanks him.

"Come on, Hermione, Draco." King James says from close by. "We must be heading towards Hufflepuff."

Draco nods to his uncle and helps the princess walk towards one of the cover carts.

"Princess Hermione, may I have a word with you and mister Draco?" the oldest of the kings ask.

Hermione and Draco nod at the white hair and beard king and walk right behind him towards a more secluded area.

"What is it sir?" Draco and Hermione ask at the same time.

"First, lord Draco, I will like you to know how proud I am… actually how proud we all are for your bravery and loyalty. To go against your own father. Your flesh and blood just for the greater good, that is something that makes you a hero. Someone that deserve the outmost respect from everybody." Hermione looks over at her future brother-in-law but doesn't comment knowing that there will be enough time for them to talk about things on the way to the palace. "Then there is you, Hermione. A woman of such young age coming into the heat of battle and not even flinching when she faces the woman that took away her mother's life. I also applaud your bravery and strength, my dear child. For you were able to kill one of the strongest fronts in what use to be Voldemorts reign."

He stops and looks at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Lets just say that I am now happy to say that I will be able to die in peace, when the time comes."

"Are you alright, sir?" Hermione ask with concern in her voice as Draco looks at the old king with the same concern.

"Oh, I am fine. I am just saying that I am old and you never know when… Anyway enough of this nonsense. I just wish you both the best and hope that you will be happy in your life."

"Thank you, sir." they both chorus together.

Before they left Hermione gives the king a strong hug.

"Take care of yourself, sir." she whispers on his ear.

She then turns around and heads back towards the covered cart where Draco is now waiting in.

-------

"It's about time." Harry says in an impatient voice as soon as he sees his father's friend Remus. "I been waiting for a long time."

"Sorry Harry, but you know how hard it is to say goodbye." Remus says as Harry soon sees Tonks behind him.

"Yeah sorry, Harry, it was just hard saying goodbye to everyone." Tonks says. "Specially Hermione, who knows when I'll see her again."

Harry's back stiffens when he hears Hermione's name.

"How is she?" he ask after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Still sore, but your cousin will take good care of her." Remus says.

"Yeah, Draco has become like the brother she never had." Tonks finishes with a wide smile. "They just seem so happy around each other."

"Whatever," Harry grumbles. "lets just go on ahead before it gets to dark to travel. I want to get to Gryffindor as soon as possible."

Harry continues to go ahead but is soon join by Remus.

"What is going on?" he says.

"What are you talking about?" Harry ask still looking ahead of them. "Nothing is going on."

"You've been acting so cold and distance. Not to mention you have ignore Hermione, you know that woman that save your life, since she woke up. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"Look I don't need to explain my actions to you. I don't need to explain them to anybody. I know what I am doing." he then looks over to the older man. "Trust me, I know what I am doing. I really and truly appreciate what she has done for me."

"Then why don't you act like that." Remus says almost screaming.

"Remus, please, I really look up at you but don't push things on me. I know what I am doing." Harry says letting out a breath.

"Alright, I just hope you really understand what your actions can cost you." Remus says before heading back towards where Tonks side.

------------

"So, what you are saying," Hermione is saying as she is leaning on Draco's chest. "is that at the first war your father killed your mother and left you to die."

"Yup." Draco says playing with Hermione's long hair. "If it wasn't for the king of Gryffindor finding me I would be dead."

"That is awful." Hermione says sitting up. "Did he ever explain to you why?"

"Nope all he wanted to do when he saw me was killed me. So we fought and well I…I was victorious." he says.

Hermione puts her head where it previously was.

"I am so sorry, Draco. I guess this war just open up wounds from our past that we never knew existed."

"Yeah." Draco says. "Open up some old wounds."

The boy smiles sadly before their cart stops abruptly.

"My lord, princess we have arrive in a perfect place to rest for the night. We will set up camp soon so you may come down." one of the warriors says.

"Its alright, I'll get down now. I need to stretch anyway." Hermione says pulling away from Draco. "Are you coming?" she ask turning to Draco.

"In a while." Draco answers.

Hermione shrugs and gets out slowly.

Okay there it is. Don't forget to review, thanks.


	29. Home

-1Chapter 29- Home

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review specially since the end is near. Please, review.

"I am afraid for your sister's health, love." Draco says wrapping his arms around his wife to be.

Draco and Ginny are looking out the big window in the library as they look see Hermione talking to one of the men that came to Hufflepuff for security when they lost their homes in Slytherin.

Now that the war was over, Blaise Zabbini's family was going to take the thrown. Making the eldest son, Blaise, the next in line to be king of Slytherin after his father. His family was one of many decent ones left and there status in the society made them perfect to take the place of the former king who had no family left.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Draco. She seems fine to me. She's even flirting with Blaise. I never thought I would see the day my little sister will flirt with man." Ginny says smiling down on her sister. "Don't they make a great couple?"

"Don't you see the pain in her eyes? She is heart broken." Draco says pulling away from the red head princess.

"You know something that I do not." she says rounding around to face him. "You need to tell me. She is my sister and if what you are saying is true I need to help her."

Draco rubs the back of his neck before giving her a small smile.

"Never mind." he says walking away.

"Draco, come back here."

"We'll talk later. Right now I need to talk to your sister."

"But…"

Draco walks to her once more and gives her a quick kiss.

"We'll talk later, love."

--

"So, Hermione, have you thought about what I've been asking you about." Blaise is saying as Draco walks down the steps. "I just know that you will make a wonderful queen. Specially with me by your side."

Those words make Draco frown.

"You are a wonderful man, but…"

"Hermione, there you are." Draco says interrupting. He smiles as she notices that she seems to brighten up at his voice. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure, do you mind if I go?" she ask Blaise.

"No, go ahead. We'll talk later." he gives her a big smile and frowns at Draco as he walks away.

Once they don't see him Hermione drops to a bench.

"That bad." Draco says with laughter on his voice.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. He just keeps insisting in the same thing. I mean I just got back and I am already getting marriage proposals." she rolls her eyes. "I am not ready. Everybody knows my sister has to marry first anyway."

"Yes, but your sister is already engage." he says taking a seat next to her. "But I don't think that is what is keeping you from saying yes to him."

She looks at him and glares daggers towards him.

"You better not…"

"Mention his name. No, I wont. He is an idiot and you deserve better." she gives a short nod and a small smile. "I will have admit that I hope he comes to his senses soon before you move on."

Hermione stands up.

"Even if he does, I no longer care. The moment he walked out on me without a word he became dead to me."

"You know he will be here for the wedding. He is going to be my best man and you my sweet little sister is going to be the maid of honor." he says standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "What will you do then?"

"Just treat him like an old acquaintance. That is all he is to me now. Now if you don't mind I have a lunch to attend with Blaise and his family." she says pulling away from him.

"Already meeting the family. That man just wont give up."

"Drop it, Draco. Besides whether I marry him or not is none of your business." she says once again turning to walk away.

"What about, Harry?" he says.

Hermione turns and stares at him.

"What about, Harry?" she says coolly.

"Nothing." he says walking into the palace.

----------

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" Remus ask as the red head finally arrives at Griffindor. "We were expecting you to stay at Hufflepuff with your lovely wife."

"As much as I would love to be with my lovely Luna, I still have a job to do. I am here from orders of king James and queen Lily."

"What for?" Remus ask with a little touch of concern in his voice.

"What I have to say I would like to say also in presence of the prince since it concerns you both." the red head says.

"I'll get someone to fetch him."

Remus calls for another servant boy to go find the young prince.

"So how has he been doing?" Ron ask.

"He only comes out of his room when needed. Other than that he is in his room or out ridding, Merlin knows where." Remus says shaking his head. "He doesn't look so well. Just a bit of warning, don't mention Hermione's name."

"Why?" Ron ask moving his head to the side.

"Last time I mention her he didn't come out of his room for three days. I don't even think he had anything to eat." Remus says.

"He made his choice." Ron says.

"Yes, and he looks content with it, but he is not happy about it."

"Well, he will have to suck it up." Ron says.

"Why?" Remus ask.

Only before Ron can answer a very tired looking Harry appears in the room.

"Ron, it is so good to see you." Harry says walking to his friend and giving him a brotherly hug. "What brings you to Gryffindor so soon? I would have expected you to stay with Luna at least for a month after all the time you spent away."

"Unfortunately, duty calls for both of us." Ron says giving his friend and master a small smile. "Your father and mother sent me to give you and mister Lupin a message, as well as miss Tonks if she is still here."

"She is not. I just took her home a couple of days ago." Remus says.

"Fine, then I'll give you two the message." Ron takes a deep breath before pulling out a piece of parchment. "The king and queen would like to have both of your presence in Hufflepuff palace as soon as possible. A celebration for the win of the war is to take place. As well as some special announcement concerning the lands surronding Gryffindor. Harry, no buts, no's or ifs. You will leave tonight so go pack your stuff. Unless you prefer the king to come and drag you out of here. Yours truly, King James and Queen Lily."

Harry groans out loud and falls into a chair.

"Knowing them they wont hesitate in dragging me over there. Why wont they understand I don't feel like celebrating?"

"Harry…" Remus begins.

"No, I just can't face her right now. What if she wants answers?" Harry says.

Ron looks at Remus.

"Harry…" Ron tries again.

"When is the party?" Harry interrupts once more.

"In a week." Ron answers.

"Remus, please go on ahead. When you see my parents tell them I had things to handle first and that I will be there the day of the party." Harry answers.

"But they want you there in three days." Ron says. "I am not suppose to go back unless you come with me."

"Go on ahead, my dear friend. Believe me I'll be there in the party. The last thing I want to do is face my angry parents. I just don't want to spend a lot of time over there." Harry says getting up and walking away.

"He doesn't look good." Ron says.

Remus just shakes his head agreeing with the red head man.

--------

"Mother…" Blaise begins before he gets cut off by his mother.

"I am sure Hermione is a wonderful girl. She really is interesting and a war hero as well, but she is just not right for you." his mother is saying after Hermione left after lunch. "She is just so…unprincess like. Maybe you should consider princess Lavender or…"

"Mom, I want Hermione. I will do anything in my power to marry her. I wont give up on her."

"But son you need to consider a woman of like Hermione is not right to be queen for Slitherin. What would the people think?"

"You think they will really care." Blaise says as fury burns in his eyes. After what they went through with Voldemort, this will be a refreshing thing."

"Son," Blaise father says intervening. "what your mother is trying to say is that it will not look good if the rumors are true. Besides I would hate to see your heart broken if she goes back to the prince of Gryffindor. You would think after getting heart broken and humiliated she would learn her lesson."

"Well, what did you expect of the daughter of that Jane woman." Blaise mom says Jane as if it was dirt. "That woman almost took away the king of Gryffindor from his family before settling for the widower king instead. Like mother, like daughter."

"Mother, unless you want to see your ass homeless I would watch my mouth. Queen Jane was king Arthur's true love and if he gets wind of your words I wouldn't doubt if he hanged you. Besides Hermione hasn't seen Harry. I doubt she wants to get back with him. She is too smart and has a lot of pride. That is why I like her a lot."

Blaise father nods in agreement.

"I am just saying." she says.

"Then don't." Blaise says walking away.

"You have to let him learn, honey. If he wants to marry her and she accepts we will have to allow it, if not we will risk loosing our only son." he says holding his wife to his chest. "She is a good young woman. Different, yes, but she will make a good wife."

"Alright, if I must but I am not happy about it. But I will try to know her better and hopefully accept her in time."

"Good, honey." he says before kissing her in the temple and going after his son.

So what you think?


	30. An Engagement Party

-1Chapter 30- An Engagement Party

Sorry for the long wait, but my computer is down and stuff. Anyway, please review for me. I want to know how this story is going and see if it is going good start with another HP after this one.

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

"Thank you for the dance, sir." Hermione says bowing to the young man she just stopped dancing with.

"Please, princess call me Neville." he says with a big smile. "I am just hoping this will not be our last."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Hermione says returning the smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I will go get something to drink."

Neville Longbottom bows to her one more time before walking away.

"Honey," King Arthur says hugging his youngest daughter. "I am so happy to see you so sociable. I never thought I would see you dance with so many eligible young men. Future husbands." he finishes of with a whisper.

"Daddy…" Hermione says with mock annoyance.

"What?" the king says innocently. "I do think Neville will be a good husband. He is a good man and all. Yet, I can really see Blaise cares for you a lot. I wouldn't like him as a husband though. Cause if you two do marry you will go to faraway from me."

"Dad…"

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting?" Blaise says walking over to father and daughter.

"No, not really." king Arthur says before Hermione can say anything. "How may we help you, son?"

"I was just coming to see if…" he stops for a moment as his cheeks become redder. "I was hopping if Hermione will like to dance with me."

"I'd love too." she says taking his arm. "I'll talk to you soon, daddy."

"Go on, sweetie, go have some fun." the king says to his daughter.

----------

"Well, congratulations cousin." Harry says as he walks over to Draco as he picks a glass of champagne. "That was fast. One day I just returned home the next I hear you're engage."

"That is love for you, my dear friend. Once cupid hits you, you can't go back." Draco says with a big smile and a distant look.

"I am happy for you. I am not even mad that I was engage with her. What I am mad about is that you didn't tell me you like her." he says draining his glass and reaching for another glass. "If I would have known I would have never asked her to marry me in the first place. I would have just wait to see who else comes my way."

"I thought you didn't like, Ginny." Draco says looking at his cousin differently. "I thought you loved, Hermione."

Harry's jaw tighten at the mention of that name.

"What, hit a soft spot?" Draco says as he looks on the dance floor and sees the princess dancing with that Blaise boy. "He has been trying to win her. You know that? I think he wants to marry her, too."

"She would never married that…that…man. He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and angelic as her." Harry trails of quietly.

"Well, if she wants to marry him or anybody else she has a right too. Blaise, its not the only man after her. I saw her dancing with Neville, Seamus…"

"What are you trying to do?" Harry hisses out. "Are you trying to make me say I still love her? To admit I am dying of jealousy in this very moment seeing the way that…MAN, is looking at her? Well I am jealous and I will like nothing more than to rip Blaise's hands off just because she is touching her."

Harry stops his rant and grabs another champagne glass and drains it before deciding to grab the bottle and take a drink of it.

"Harry I don't understand you. You left the girl all alone after she risk her life for you and now you seem like you don't want her to move on. Make up your mind." Draco says grabbing the bottle out of Harry's hand before walking away.

"Son, why don't you go out there to dance?" king James says. "How about one of the Patil sister?"

"James, leave the boy alone." queen Lily says walking over to her boys. "Let me talk to him, alone." she pleas to the king.

The king nods and walks away, leaving his wife and son to talk.

"Lets go outside." she says leading her son towards the balcony as he once more takes another glass of champagne.

"What's up, ma?" he says drinking half of his glass.

"What is wrong, honey? The moment you came in you started to drink." Lily says with concern. "No, hold on, you look at the dance floor before you began to drink. I didn't know you will have this much problems with princess Ginny marrying your cousin."

"Its not that mom. I…I am just tired. It was a long ride over here." he says letting out a breath. "Besides, I am happy for Draco and Ginny. They deserve to be happy and I don't love Ginny that way. She is a great girl and deserves to be with a man like my cousin."

At that moment Hermione walks out into the garden by herself. Harry begins to look at her intently from the place he is standing with his mother in the shadows, wondering why she was there by herself.

"Harry?" the queen says. "What…"

"What?" Harry says turning to his mother once more.

The queen just studies her son as he turns back to the princess under the moon. She smiles knowingly, but then the smile falls as he sees her son finish his glass of champagne.

"She is the reason for your unhappiness, isn't she?" Lily says placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "Tell me what happen. No one will tell me anything."

"It's not her fault. It is me. I…" he looks at his mom and then looks into the party room. "I need another drink."

"Harry James Potter," Lily almost screeches out but says quietly remembering the princess in the garden. "you have to stop this. This isn't right. You have to stop drinking and just go talk to her."

"I don't want too." Harry whines.

"Go!" Lily commands. "You both have unresolved issues and if you want to move on you both need to talk."

"But mom…"

"I might not know all the details, but I know you two need to talk together."

"Fine." he says walking over to the princess that is now on her way back.

Harry stops Hermione before she gets to the steps.

"Can we talk?" he says uncertainly.

"We have nothing to talk about." Hermione says trying to move around him but he once more gets in the way. "Let me through."

"Hermione, please." he says giving her a puppy dog face.

"Fine." she says grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the area she just abandon. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." he says quietly. "I was acting all ungrateful towards you."

"Why did you do it?" Hermione says quietly. "I thought we were friends."

"Seeing you lying there for so many days… it was scary. It was all because of me too." he looks down at his feet before staring into her eyes. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you, or worst that you will hate me."

"I could never hate you, Harry. Not even now. You helped me open up. You know how many guys have notice me now. It has never happen before. I felt like the ugly duckling before." she says with a smile.

"Hermione…"

"Look, just because I got hurt stepping in front of you doesn't mean you owe me anything. I did it because I care for you a lot." she says looking towards the castle. "I would do anything for you. This also doesn't mean I want you to marry me for my sacrifice. Come on, you know me better than that. Just as I know you. It's not the right thing to do. You owe me nothing. I just want you to be happy."

"Hermione, there is something you need to know." he says grabbing her hands. "You might not feel the same, specially since the way I've been acting, but Hermione I l…"

"There you are, princess." a male voice says interrupting what Harry is about to say. "I've been looking for you. Hoping that we will once more dance."

"Um, hold on, Blaise. I am sort of in the middle of something. I'll be in soon, though." Hermione says.

"Alright, I hope to be twirling you around the dance floor soon." he says glaring at Harry before walking away.

"What is going on with you and… him?" Harry says when Blaise is out of hearing range.

"Nothing, we are just friends."

"Sure, whatever." Harry says getting up and walking away.

Hermione runs after him but has to double over for a while because of the pain in her mid section.

"Harry." she barely breaths out.

"What?" Harry says. He turns when she doesn't answer and find her holding her middle. "Are you alright?" he says running to her side.

"I just need to take a breather." she says straightening up.

"Hermione, no your not alright. Come on, I am taking you to your room."

"But, Harry."

"No, buts, young lady." Harry then picks Hermione up bridal style. "Now tell me where your room is."

----------

"So how was your talk with our son?" James says after a while of dancing around.

"It's that woman. What happen with those two?" Lily says crossing her arms over her chest.

"We can't say anything." Draco says walking over with his bride to be. "That is something between Harry and Hermione."

"I can't believe you know something about my sister, but you wont tell me." Ginny says pouting.

"It's a private matter, honey. If your sister hasn't told you, then I shouldn't. Besides I don't know the whole story." Draco says hugging the red head princess.

"Draco is right." James continues. "I am sure that when the time comes they will both talk to the people that love them, but this is not the time."

"Have you guys seen Hermione." Blaise says walking over to the two couples. "She said she was going to join me for a dance once she finish talking to Harry, but I just went to check on them and they were gone."

"What do you mean gone?" all four of them say out loud.

"They are no longer out in the garden."

"Were can they be?" Ginny says worried.

"I hope they wont get in trouble." Draco says.

"I hope no one finds out." James says quietly.

They all nod knowing of the scandals that it will bring. The possibility of those two being force into something they probably wont want.

"Well you can be sure my lips are sealed." Blaise says. "And if needed to I will marry her."

Draco, James and Lily looks at him with worry.

-------------

"You can let me down now." Hermione says as they reach her room.

"Not until I tuck you into your bed." Harry says holding her tightly as he opens her bedroom door.

Once Harry kicks the bedroom door close Hermione is able to get down.

Harry looks at Hermione more closely now in the brighter light room. She is wearing a dark blue dress that is very long and a bit puffy, with black trim around it. A beautiful tiara on top of her head, surrounded by semi-bushy hair.

"What are you looking at?" she ask when he just stares at her body.

He looks up at her eyes.

"You look beautiful."

She blushes in response.

"Thank you." she turns towards her window and takes a seat at her window seat. "So what did you want to tell me earlier."

She pats next to her but Harry shakes his head in response.

"Never mind. I will see you later princess. Its getting late and I shall at least let your 'boyfriend' know that you have gone to bed now."

"He is not my boyfriend." she says quietly.

"Whatever?" he gives her a quick kiss in the temple and then walks over to her door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

So don't forget to review.


	31. Two Men one Woman

-1Chapter 31- Two Men one Woman

Sorry for the long wait. So I will just give you the next chapter, and please, please leave a review for me and this wonderful story(ha).

"Hello, beautiful." Blaise says to the princess sitting by the tree.

Hermione woke up early the day after the party, and after breakfast went to sit underneath her favorite tree to read by the lakes shore.

"Hey, Blaise. How was your night?" she ask putting the open book on her lap face down.

"It became such a dull thing after your departure. We never got to get that dance." he says kneeling in front of her.

"We did dance most of the night." she points out.

"I know, but I wasn't the only one you dance with." he pouts. "I was so jealous seeing you with all those other suitable men." Hermione snorts out in response. "I am serious. I don't want to share you with anybody."

"You know that by being member of the family hosting the party I need to treat our guest good. Its my duty. Besides my sister would have killed me if I spent most of my night with you or just sitting." she says calmly. "You wouldn't want that to happen to me, would you?"

"I will never dream of that. My life will be incomplete without you, Hermione. I just know that." Hermione looks out into the water and Blaise continues after a while of awkward silence. "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Specially now that Harry is back in your life."

He says the name of the future king of Griffindor with venom and jealousy in his voice.

"Blaise, its not that. Harry has nothing to do with this. Harry and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us. Not that way anyhow." she finishes mumbling.

"So…" he trails of with a smile playing on his lips.

"So?" she says raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have a good chance in stealing you away to Slitherin?" he says with hope in his voice.

"Blaise…"

"Alright, alright, I got it. I'll drop the subject. For now."

Hermione smiles at him while rolling her eyes at the same time.

--------------

When Harry stepped out of the castle. He felt like a walk around the beautiful lake will clear his mind. So he set out towards the shore and to start the long walk around it.

He soon hears voices coming out of a secluded area and nears it cautiously, as to not disturb its occupants.

There he sees Hermione leaning against the trunk of a tree in a sitting position while talking to a kneeling Blaise. The man that Harry has learned to hate really quickly.

'Doesn't he ever leave her alone.' he thinks.

"So what are you reading?" Blaise ask the girl while taking a seat next to her.

Hermione moves her body so that they wont be touching much.

"Oh, you know, silly girl things." she says trying to hide the title of the book.

"Come on, Hermione, let me have a peak." Blaise says pleadingly.

"Really, its nothing." she says getting up all of a suddenly.

"I am sorry." Blaise says getting up as well. "I am just curious of what had all your attention earlier. I wont bug you anymore about it. Just take a seat."

"Oh, okay." she says sitting back down again.

"I'll see you at dinner?" he ask after five minutes.

"Hmm, sure." she says looking up.

Blaise leans down and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later." he whispers in her ear and walks away.

Harry mean while saw this all in anger. Rage soon follow after that kiss between the couple. Specially since they dare did it in front of him, even though they don't know he is there. He pulls away quickly and basically runs towards the stables. Once there he gets on his horse and pulls off in a neck breaking speed.

Hermione sees, what look to her a loon rider ride of in a fast run.

"Who in the world is trying to get his neck kill?" she wonders as she walks back over towards the castle.

She soon finds herself in front of her sister's room. She knocks softly and waits for her red hair sister's reply.

"Come in." she hears the muffle sound. "Hermione."

Hermione finds herself envelope in a tight from her older sister.

"Hey, sis. Did you enjoyed your party?" she ask as she still finds her on her sleeping gown.

"You have no idea how much." Ginny replies twirling around. "Unfortunately your boyfriend can sure put a damper on things."

Hermione frowns at her sister's words.

"My boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Blaise…"

"He is not…"

"He kept on asking about you and almost got in a fight with Harry." she says ignoring her sister's words. "I swear, if I didn't know better I would think that Harry was more than willing to fight him. It was like he wanted to beat him up. I have no idea why though."

"What do you mean?" Hermione says with shock evident on her voice.

"Harry just kept on egging Blaise, and even removed his jacket. If it wasn't for Draco my party would have ended in a bloody tone." Ginny says shaking her head from side to side. "I don't know what is up with Harry. There seems to be something wrong. He looks so depress, and yet angry. You spent sometime with him, you know what's up with him?"

"He seemed fined last time I saw him. Well, actually I didn't see much of him cause he left before I did." Hermione says walking from side to side in thought.

Ginny looks at her sister suspiciously.

"Alright, so then tell me what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione says stopping in her tracks to look at her sister.

"You also haven't been doing well. I understand that war changes a person, but…"

"I met my mother's killer." the brunette answers quietly.

"What? How…who?" Ginny stutters falling into her bed from shock.

"She was there, and…" Hermione stops and shakes her head. "It doesn't matter that woman, that is if anybody dares call her that, is dead."

"Oh, sweetie." Ginny says running to her sister. "I am so sorry. How you feeling?"

"I am okay, I think. I am just glad that, that…woman got what she deserves. Also that I was the one that took care of her."

"Did you…" Ginny couldn't finish the question.

Hermione pulls away and sits on her sister's bed.

"What do you think Ginny? It's a war I was in. It was either that or get killed. Or let your friends get killed." Hermione looks down and then looks up at her sister with a happy shine in her eyes. "It's over anyway. I am here, and willing to move on from that episode in my life. I am looking forward to what the future will bring."

"I am glad to hear that. So, what is going on with you and Blaise."

"You know he kissed me this morning."

"What, when?" Ginny exclaims excitedly.

"In the morning by the lake. He found me in my sanctuary and we were talking. Before he left he gave me a soft peck on the lips." Hermione answers blushing while she looks away.

"So, how was it?"

"It was nice, I guess. It was just different."

"To what?" Ginny says looking at her sister questionably. "Hermione, have you kissed another guy?"

Hermione once again looks away as her face becomes redder. The brunette nods after a while of silence.

"Oh my goodness." Ginny screams jumping up and down. "With who? Where?"

"It was the guy I met at Gryffindor." Hermione answers quietly. "The one I was meeting late at night."

"You guys didn't…"

"What kind of woman do you think I am?" Hermione ask shock at what her sister was trying to say.

"I didn't mean anything, Hermione. You always think bad of what I say."

"Yeah well you should be careful of the things you say."

"Sorry, sis."

"We just kissed. Nothing more. Unless you think being ask to stay with him and marry him as something." Hermione finishes quietly.

"He ask you to marry him and stay with him." Ginny says excitedly. "What happened?"

"I said no. What do you think I did? I am here, aren't I?"

"Why?"

"I just wasn't ready. That's why."

"Your such a dork, Hermione. If that guy loved you enough to ask you marry him why did you say no."

"For one, I can't married till after you do, sis."

"And now I am getting married. You should go look for him. Tell him that you love him. You do love him?"

"I don't know, maybe. But I doubt he still does."

"Hermione…"

"No, Ginny, just let it go, please."

Ginny nods at her sister as the younger girl walks out of her room quietly and with her head down.

----------------

"Harry, slow down." Draco screams out ridding behind his cousin. "Harry!!"

"Hmm." Harry says slowing down until he was at a stop. "What's up?"

"You been ridding like a madman. What is up with you?" Draco ask his cousin.

Harry just shrugs in response.

"What do you mean with that?" Draco says getting annoy.

"I just like ridding like that." Harry answers.

"You only ride your horse like that when something is really bothering you. But I mean a lot."

Harry lets out a breath.

"Do you think Hermione will marry, him?" he says emphasizing the him part.

"Harry, I don't know. He has been very persistent and he and Hermione have been spending a lot of time together. She has gone to lunch to his place, meeting his family and all." Draco stops looking down as if wondering whether or not to tell him something.

"What else?" Harry ask with a barely patient voice. "Tell me?" he almost growls.

"There are rumors that say that he even got in a fight with his family for her. That he said he will neglect his right as prince of Slitherin if they wont allow him to be with her."

"He did that?" Harry ask quietly and Draco nods.

"The fight was mostly with his mother. It is said that Blaise's mother didn't like queen Jane, Hermione's mother, and that is why she wanted her son away from her. Only mister Zabbini stepped in and told his son that it wasn't necessary. That if he wanted to marry princess Hermione, and she accepted, they'll love her as there own daughter." Draco shrugs. "I don't know. That is just a rumor."

"He must really care for her."

"I don't like him, though." Draco says. "It is obvious that she doesn't like him that way, but he continues to bother her. Which annoys me because she is like a little sister to me, and I love her. But no, Ginny thinks its romantic the way he is trying to sweep her off her feet."

Draco looks at his cousin trying to read his reaction.

"I got to go."

"Harry!!" Draco says but its to late he is off once more.

-----------------

Just as Harry is getting comfortable on the enormous rectangular oak table he sees a man pull out a chair across from his own seat and a small figure take the seat. He looks closer and sees how Hermione takes the chair offer to her by non other than Blaise, the new Slytherin prince.

"Thank you." he hears her say.

Harry then sees him whisper something in her ear as he takes a seat next to her that makes her giggle and blush at the same time. Harry is overwhelm with the need to punch him out and storming out of the room after. Only, he knows better. This is something he has to do for his cousin and the love of Draco's life, Ginny.

"So, Harry," his mother says. "how was your ride this afternoon."

"It was a big relief. I let out a lot of steam." Harry answers.

When Hermione hears his voice she looks up and her brown eyes locks with his beautiful green ones. She looks away from the intensity of emotion in them. She feels like she will be lost in a sea of his emotions if she doesn't look away.

While this happens Blaise looks at them with a frown. He tries to get her attention but she seems lost in her own thoughts.

"It's good to see you are doing something more productive." king James voice is then heard.

"Hermione," Blaise whispers to the girl next to him and touches her arm. It is now Harry's turn to frown at them as the girl turns to the other man. "will you do me the honor of taking a walk with me after dinner."

"I am sorry, Blaise." she answers quietly. "the doctor told me I couldn't walk much for a couple of days. Maybe in a few days."

"Alright, but there are no exceptions, we will have our walk." he says giving her a kiss on the cheek before starting to eat.

-----------------------

"Goodnight, Luna, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione says as she gets into the deserted hall that leads to her bedroom.

There standing next to her bedroom door is a tall dark figure waiting for her.

"Can we talk?" the man says stepping out of the shadow and scaring her.

"Umm, sure, come in." she says uneasily. "No, wait, follow me. We will go somewhere else that wont cause us trouble."

She then walks the short distance to her secret study.

Okay, so what do you think? Leave a review so I can find out. And who was that?

I don't own Harry Potter, the books or there characters. J.K. Rowling does. (I hope I spelled that right) You know what I mean.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-

Alright, sorry for the long wait, I do have five other stories I am working on. Reviews would be grately appreciated.

I want to thank azureguy, his review has given me perspective on the story and now my writers block has been lifted. Enjoy.

Hermione walks towards the stables deep in thought. Her mind is fill with the words from an unexpected person. His words has finally let her see some light on what she is doing. What she has been doing.

She walks towards her horse, Jack, which she knows she needs to spend time with. She has isolated her since her incident feeling sad that she couldn't ride her. But it wasn't Jack's fault. It was nobodie's fault.

Hermione lets out a sigh as she begins to touch her softly.

"I am sorry, girl. I been such a big prat to you lately." She says touching her softly. "I just hope you will forgive me soon. That way I'll be able to take you to your favorite spot."

As she leans her face towards her horse's she hears the sound of a horse approaching. Hermione sticks her head out and sees Harry on his magnificent horse. She slowly follows behind him as he leaves his horse on a stall to rest.

He jumps at the sight of her when he turns away.

"Hi." He says after a moment of silence.

"Hi." She answers quietly. "Had a good ride?"

"Yeah, its very beautiful here. I…we enjoyed the ride." He corrects himself.

"Oh, you went ridding with someone?" She ask trying to not sound bother.

"We, as in my horse and me." Harry corrects and Hermione can't help but smile. "I should be heading towards the castle now. Draco will skin me alive if I show up dirty and late."

He turns away and starts heading out of the stable slowly as if thinking of something else to say.

"Harry…"

"Hermione…"

They both say at the same time, as Harry tuns to her and they look into each others eyes before he turns away.

"Ladies first." Harry says turning to her.

"I… never mind. What did you want to say?" she says as her face turns red.

"Never mind." He turns away once more.

Hermione reaches him at the entrance before he can walk out. She slowly turns him by the arm to face her. He looks at her trying to understand what she was doing. More importantly why she was acting in such a strange way.

"Actually, I do have a question for you." She hesitates bitting her lower lip. "Is it true?"

He looks at her even more confuse. When she doesn't continue he ask what is in his mind.

"Is what true?"

She takes in a deep breath before she continues.

"Are you leaving these lands for a while?"

"How did you find out. Who told you? I wanted to tell you in person myself."

"When, five minutes before you left?" she ask trying to control her desperation and anger of him not willing to tell her something so important.

"No." he says defensively. "It's not like it matters anyway. I don't need to tell you of anything I do, or think of doing."

"You're right. I am sorry." She closes her eyes and shakes her head turning away from him. "He is right."

"What are you going on about? Who is right?" Harry says slowly walking towards her. Not knowing wheter or not to touch her shoulders.

To try and calm her down.

"Have I really change from that person you first met?" she turn to face him. "Am I really that different?"

"Hermione, I don't…"

She shakes her head.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. I can see the answer in your eyes." She starts pacing infront of him. "Merlin, what have I done. I don't even recognize myself right now."

She rubs her face with her hands. Harry not knowing what else to do pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Hermione…" he whispers into her hair and gives her a light kiss in the head. "I think after what happened we all…"

She pulls away and gives him a small smile before shaking her head.

"No, Harry, don't try to justifice my actions. I know what I am talking about." She smiles hugely at him. "I am happy for you. I hope you find what you are looking for in your trips." She begins to caress the side of his face with one hand. "I also know that miss Cho will be a wonderfull companion for you at the wedding. I have gotten to know her and she is a great gir…woman."

"How did you find out?" he ask her surprise by her words and actions.

She just smiles at him knowingly.

"You know me. I have my ways in finding out things."

"Oh." Was all the man was able to say.

At that moment Luna came running towards them.

"There you are, Hermione? You have to go and get ready or your sister will kill you." Luna says and then finally notices Harry close by. She bows to him. "Sir."

"There is no need for that, Luna. Just call me Harry."

"But…" the young woman begins.

"If it'll make it any easier for you call me sir or whatever in public, but when its just among us Harry will do fine." He says giving her a big smile. "I guess Ron is in my room right now worrying about my wereabouts. I'll see you ladies later."

With that said Harry bows to them and walks towards the castle.

"We must go mistress." Luna says pulling Hermione towards the castle.

Hermione nods and soon walks instep with her friend.

Hermione stood next to her older sister in a dark blue, that almost look black, gown that is of her shoulders. Elbow high silver gloves adorn her hands and arms as a simple silver chain with a silver heart hangs on her neck. Her dark curls are pulled back on a simple bun in the middle of her head.

Next to her princess Ginnerva is dress in a cream dress with thick straps and an elegnant embroidery work. She wore matching short gloves and a gold necklace with little diamonds around it. Her red hair is pulled up in a high bun and a beatiful crown finish of her look.

The red head woman looks lovingly at her very handsome platinum hair boyfriend. Just as dashinly, to his left, stood the raven hair man who she once thought she would marry. Now she is happy that things didn't work out for them. She only hope that he will eventually find what he is looking for.

What she has found in his cousin.

King Arthur walks over to his two daughters and squeeze their shoulders before giving each a kiss on the cheek. He then gets between Draco and Ginny and with a big smile he ask everyone to enjoy the festivities.

"Now, let us all take a seat and enjoy this night. For my little girl, well not so little anymore, will marry the man of her dreams tomorrow night." He says to the crowded dinning area. "and I want everyone to enjoy this moment."

The king then takes a seat and everyone follows after him.

After everyone has finish with dinner and desert the king stood up follow by the king and queen of Griffindor.

"It is now time for a toast. To the happy couple, who I wish the best in life. I am happy to know that they will one day take over the reins of Hufflepuff, for beside my youngest daughter, I don't see anyone more appropriate for the job. I've seen you grow up, my sweet daughter, and I am happy of the woman you have become. You are so much like your mother. I just wish you would have had the chance of knowing her, for queen Molly was an extraordinary woman. I know also that you," the king says turning to Draco. "will be a great king. For you were raise by two wonderful people and I see in you what I see in Harry, a wonderful young man."

"I know I don't need to worry about your future, my son," King James continue. "you are a great person with the heart of your mother, but with so much courague that I know you wont let your past destroy you. I just want you to know one thing. We love you."

"Don't ever forget that." Queen Lily goes on. "Not only do we love you, but we are very proud of what you become."

With tears in their eyes the couple look between the three standing people.

"We wish you both nothing but the best in life." King Arthur finishes.

"To my brother and sister." Harry says breaking the silence as he winks at a teary eye Hermione.

The sound of cheers is heard across the room.

"Now, lets party." Hermione says standing up to hug her sister and new brother.

So what you think? I do need to warn you the end is coming. Or as some will probably think its about time.

Oh, and there is a reason for this madness.


	33. The Wedding

Chapter 33- The Wedding

Okay, here is the wedding. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

"So is everything okay between us?" Hermione asks the guy in front of her.

Hermione is by the lake with who she has begun to see as a good friend. After her talk with Ron a few of nights ago she has decided enough was enough. She has always done what was right, so in this morning she decides to do what is right.

"It is because of him, isn't it?" The man asks narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, its not. He has nothing to do with my decision. No one has helped me with this decision. I just realize that I been giving you hope, false hope." She says holding his hands. "I never meant to do that. I hope that you will be able to forgive me one day. I just kept telling myself that this was only a friendship thing but I should have figured it out when I was meeting your family."

"So there is no chance for me? You are going to go to him?" Blaise asks as fire burns in his eyes.

Hermione shakes her head.

"I am not going on with anybody anytime soon. It has been a hard time for me. I been lost since the war has ended. Heck, I still feel lost at this moment. Which means no men in my life. Not right now, not for a while."

"So maybe after you find what you're looking for you might come back to me." He says with hope shinning in his eyes.

"I don't want you waiting for me. Shoot, if I one day think it was a mistake to let you go it will be my bad decision. Especially if you have found someone in that time and married. I don't want you to keep your life on hold for me. I am not worth it. Friends?" She finishes biting her lower lip.

"Of course." He answers wrapping his arms around her. "I just hope that you will still let me escort you to the wedding. As friends that is."

"You bet." She says hugging him tighter and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah you will." He whispers.

With that said Hermione walks back towards the castle only thinking of her next step.

"You look beautiful, mistress." Luna says helping Hermione with the finishing touches.

Hermione's pale yellow dress was simply yet elegant. Something that accentuates her figure and as the princess looks into the full length mirror she has to admit that her sister has great taste in clothes. For the first time in her life she actually feels beautiful.

"Thank you Luna." She answers with big smile. "I have to admit I feel beautiful."

"Oh sweetie," Luna says giving the young woman; she has learn to love as a sister, a small smile. "You know you're beautiful. Look at all the men that have been after you since you came back. I can still remember the way prince Harry looked at you at my wedding."

"Luna," Hermione begins pulling the older woman to her dresser as she tries to forget of that very look. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, anything." Luna says.

Hermione then pulls out a sack from her top drawer and hands it to the blond woman.

Luna slowly opens it and her eyes widen with surprise. Speechless at what she is looking in there she shakes her head from side to side.

"I…I…" she stutters. "What…"

Hermione just smiles at her companion's look as her mind goes back to a few nights before.

"_Sit." Hermione signals to a chair across from her desk before taking a seat on her cushy chair. "What is going on?"_

"_I talk to Harry tonight, and he has told me he is planning in traveling for a while after the wedding." The red head says._

"_That sounds fun." Hermione says smiling. "But I don't see the problem here."_

"_Don't you get it? He is going to be gone for a year."_

"_Ronald, I still don't get what you're getting at. If Harry wants to go he has every right to."_

"_I can't believe your okay with that."_

"_Yeah, like Harry will listen to me." She says giving a bitter smile. "I don't blame him either."_

"_Well you shouldn't." Ron says with a hard voice. "What did you expect, princess? Even I don't recognize you. I know that I haven't known you that long, but still…"_

"_Ron,"_

"_No," he lets out a breath. "Let me talk. I saw my friend fall madly in love with you at camp. I even saw it before we left. It's just… never mind." He says stopping what he was about to say making the woman frown. "It is not my place to tell you this and I rather get back to the subject of Harry, and I don't want you to get me wrong about this thing Harry is thinking of doing, I know that this will be something good for him. It's just…"_

"_Ron, are you going with Harry?" Hermione finally asks after seeing the man's red face._

"_I want to." Ron answers._

"_But he doesn't want you to go because of Luna."_

"_I don't even want to leave my Luna. But Harry is Harry. We have been close for so long. He is like a brother to me. I…"_

_Hermione holds up a hand and lets an audible breath out._

"_Okay," she finally says. "I got your point. Let me think this over."_

"_I didn't come to you so you can find a solution." Ron answers red in the face. "I just… I don't know."_

"_Ron, you can always talk to me. It doesn't matter. Don't be ashamed." _

_He smiled at her and they stayed there talking about everything for a few more hours._

"I heard about Harry's plan for after the wedding. So knowing Ron as well as I do, I knew he would like to go with him. The only problem is he doesn't want to leave you." Luna looks up at her with her mouth slightly open. "I talk to my dad and he agrees with me that you have been a great friend and worker and that it is time for you to take a pay vacation." She stops to lick her lips before continuing. "A whole years worth of pay vacation."

"I can't take this."

"Yes you can. You are part of the family. You're also a married woman and your place is at your husband's side." Hermione then puts her best pleading look. "It's our gift for you. Please take it. If you don't it will be an insult to us."

Without words to say Luna runs to her to gives her friend a big hug.

"Thank you." She croaks out.

"Alright, let's go. You are still not on vacation and you need to help me with my sister."

The two women leave arm in arm with a big smile in there faces.

"What are you doing?" Ron almost hisses in Hermione's ear.

"I am watching my sister and her husband have there first dance as a married couple." The princess answers a little confuse.

"No, not that. I just had an interesting conversation with my wife." He says looking away trying to hide his red face.

"That's nice." She says calmly.

The man gives her an exasperated look.

"You know what I am talking about. When I talk to you the other day I wasn't wishing for you to do that."

"Look, Ron, I didn't do this for you. I did it for her. Yes it helps you as well but I love Luna and I would do anything for her."

"We can't accept this." He says.

"Yes you could. If you don't, I will have to fire Luna." She says matter of factly. "So either go with her and Harry this way or make her face unemployment and still leave with you. All I am asking is for you guys to come back in a year."

"We can't do anything to change your mind?"

She shakes her head and turns to look at her sister now dancing with her dad.

"If you'll excuse I think this is my cue."

She walks away and begins to dance with Draco.

A few hours later Hermione pulls away from her escort and goes to the refreshment table to get some punch. As she turns to the dance floor she notices someone walking towards her. She turns and sees Harry, without Cho, walking towards her.

She curtsies to him as he stops right in front of her. He answers by giving her a bow.

"So where is your date?" He asks looking over to Blaise dancing with a young woman.

"Dancing," She answers. "But he isn't a date. He is just my escort."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, why would I lie to you?" He shrugs in response making her roll her eyes. "So how is the party for you and Cho?"

"It's alright." He says with a smile. "Your dad sure knows how to throw a party."

Hermione smiles at him. They both look into each others eyes and they feel like it was almost impossible to look away.

The new song makes the princess look away. This is her favorite song.

Seeing how her face brightens at the sound of the music he gets an idea.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" He asks extending his hand to her.

Her eyes brighten up as she takes his hand excitedly before he gives her one slow twirl into the dance floor.

After a few minutes of the song everybody stops dancing to look at the couple. The couple is oblivious of what is going on as there eyes are glue to each other and a smile grazes their lips. Every time they pass other party goers those people will later swear that they felt sparks coming out of the couple.

Ginny looks over to her husband with a big smile, as the blond man looks at them with a frown.

"Don't they look cute together?" Ginny asks pulling at her husband's hand.

Draco barely turns to her and answers with a slight nod.

As the music stops the dancing couple stops. Hermione can't help but place a hand on the green eye man's cheek. He slowly leans down and kisses her on the forehead before they pull away.

"Thanks for the dance." She says curtsying to him.

"My pleasure." He says bowing to her and they both go their separate ways.

"Pity." Ginny says.

Queen Lily lets a breath out when she sees her son go back to his 'date'.

Soon after the music once again begins, after stopping at the sight at what look like a magical moment, and people starts to dance and talk once more.

Hermione walks over to her father and gives him a hug.

"You look beautiful tonight." The old king says holding his daughter's face in his hands. "I just can't help seeing so much of your mother in you."

A tear slips out of the princess' eyes and she turns her head to kiss the palm of her father's hand.

"Thank you. I am tired now. I think I am going to head to bed now."

"Alright sweetie, sweet dreams." He says kissing the top of her head.

She then walks over to her sister and brother-in-law to wish them luck and give them a kiss goodnight.

"I sometimes worry about her." Ginny says watching her sister leave the dance hall.

"I wouldn't anymore." Draco says hugging his wife. "So when do we get to leave to our new bedroom?"

The red hair woman giggles as her husbands hot breath touches her ear.

"As soon as your cousin comes over and says his goodbyes. You know he is leaving as the sun begins to rise." She answers crossing her arms over her chest trying to act all proper and everything.

Draco groans.

"Do we have too?" He asks making his wife laugh even more.

"Yes, we do. You have to get use to this. You're now a future king and your needs are not as important as the people's."

"I say we leave it up to your sister. You know, instead of us taking over after your dad she should."

She once more laughs and smacks his arm.

"Believe me; she would cut your tongue out just for thinking about it. She says she is not queen material and happy of it."

"I always knew she was a smart girl. I guess I picked the wrong sister, then."

"Draco, you better not let me hear that again."

He gives her a big smile.

"Alright, but honestly if being with you means to suffer like this then it is all worth it."

"So are you two ready to run off?" A male voice brings them back from their bubble.

"Harry, you scared me." Ginny says putting a hand over her heart.

"Sorry, your highness." He says bowing to both of them.

"It is alright she answers."

"So you're heading off to bed?" Draco asks.

"Yes, I think I should get some shut eye before leaving."

"That is reasonable." Ginny says standing up to give him a big hug. "I am going to miss you Harry." She whispers into his ear.

"Don't worry before you know I'll be back."

Draco stands up and gives a hug to his brother.

"Remember what I told you." The blond says.

"Don't worry; I know you won't let me forget."

"You bet that I won't."

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Harry says turning away and scanning the crowd. "I have been trying to find her but…"

"She went to bed already." Ginny says quietly.

"Oh, okay then. Can you give her this for me then?" He says handing a letter to Draco.

"First thing tomorrow." The blond says.

"Thank you. I am going now. Have to thank your father as well as give him and my parents my farewell. I wish you both the best."

With one last smile prince Harry is lost in the sea of people.

"Ron, Luna, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asks as he tries to finish of setting up his horse.

"What do you think?" Ron says. "We are going with you."

"But Luna works for Hermione."

"Hermione gave me a year's paid vacation. As long as I am back in a year." The blond answer with a sad smile. "She is such an angel."

The men nod and Harry looks up at the dark window he knows belongs to the princess' bedroom.

"Yeah she is."

The three then turn around to get ready to go. Just as the first lights begin to be seen in the horizon Harry is ready to climb his horse.

He looks back at the window and takes hold of his saddle.

"Harry." A voice comes from the entrance to the castle. "Wait."

The three riders turn to see a bushy hair woman walking over to them.

Luna quickly jumps off her horse and runs to her friend giving her a big hug. Ron quickly follows.

"I know you wouldn't let us go without a goodbye." Ron says wrapping his arms around both women.

"Of course not." Hermione says. "I got you all some snacks." She hands over a bag to Luna. "I will miss you."

She then kisses both of them before turning to the prince observing the scene in front of him.

Both husband and wife get on their horses and decide to give them privacy by reaching the gates just outside the castle's grounds.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go without a goodbye." Hermione says after a while.

Harry shrugs.

"I didn't know what to think. When I was saying my goodbye's you were gone."

"I didn't know you were leaving right after the wedding." Hermione begins playing with her hands. "It's just a good thing I am an early riser."

She looks up as Harry just nods.

Hermione is fighting the urge to hug him and kiss his cheek but she feels it might be awkward so instead holds her hand out to him.

Harry looks at it for a while as he bites his upper lip.

Before Hermione drops her hand to her side he grabs it and pulls her to him giving her a short yet passionate kiss.

She keeps her eyes close as they pull apart. When she once again opens them she finds Harry on his horse.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He says.

"Goodbye, Harry." She answers before he heads for the gates.

Wow, what a long chapter. Like I said the end is coming so don't forget to review for me, please. If you don't I'll end it here. hahaha, I am that evil. Just kidding, maybe.


	34. One Year Later

Chapter 34- One Year Later

Alright people, here is the next chapter. There is probably one or two chapters left of this story. I just hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review, also thank you so much to those who have.

Enjoy.

**One year later or more like 364 days later, just short of a year...**

"I can't believe this." A very mad red head woman says pacing in front of her almost white blond husband and aging father. "They should have been here yesterday. I was at least hoping she would be here."

The woman's husband of a year stands to try to calm his easily anger wife.

"Sweetie, you really should calm down." He says stopping her by grabbing her arms.

"Yes, darling, this cannot be good for your state." The once red head king tells his eldest daughter.

"I am just worried." The woman says taking the seat that her husband once occupied chair. "I haven't seen Harry for a year, nor my sister for quiet a while. I just can't wait to see them. I miss them so much."

"I miss them too, sweetie." The blond husband says kneeling by her side. "You just need to be patient. They said they will be here for the party and I am sure that they will arrive any moment."

Ginny takes her husband's hand and kisses the back of it.

"I love you." She says gently.

Draco fights the need to roll his eyes at her and just returns her gesture.

'Talk about mood swings.' He thinks.

"What are you three doing sitting here?" A familiar voice says from behind them.

All three people turn to look at a very different Hermione. She is wearing a beautiful black and red dress. The top consist of a red with black lace corset that had short black sleeves with a black long skirt. A small silver crown adorn the top of her curls that where carefully place on the top with a few curls lose.

"Hermione," Ginny says throwing herself at her sister. "You're finally here. I have missed you so much."

Just as the red head finish talking Hermione feels her shoulder get wet at her sister's 'happy' tears.

"Um, Ginny," The woman says softly rubbing her sister's back. "I missed you too."

She looks over at her father and brother in law who are looking at her with happy and smug smiles.

"Come here my young daughter." King Arthur says holding out his arms at the brunette.

Hermione smiles widely and runs to her father's arms.

"I miss you so much, daddy."

"But not enough to come back, I see." The old king says knowing the answer before the girl shakes her head no.

"I am sorry to say no. This experience has been good for me. Still is. I can't believe you let me go."

"Well, I think it is time for you to find your place in life. I know its not here, so I had to let my now grown up daughter go."

"Thank you." She says before turning to Draco.

She smiles at him before hugging him tightly.

"You have been taking care of yourself?" He asks.

"Yes I have, but I doubt anybody would dare mess with a war hero."

"Don't be so sure." He says as they pull away.

She pouts at his words.

"You're such a party pooper, Malfoy." She says teasingly. "So what is new here?"

Draco doesn't answer instead opting with nodding towards his wife.

Hermione is clueless until she looks more closely to her sister. There is definitely something different on her. She seems to be glowing even more than usual. Hermione is also sure that it has nothing to do with her cream and gold dress that compliments her beautiful crown on top of her loose curls. There is more to that, but what.

"Oh my goodness, you are going to be parents." Hermione finally says letting out a squeal. "I can't believe I barely notice." She runs to hug her sister one more time. "Ginny, you are going to be a mom. I am going to be an aunt."

"I know." Ginny says letting a similar squeal to her sister's out. "I am so happy. Draco, where are you going?"

Hermione turns to her brother in law.

"I'll be back, sweetie. Just continue talking to your sister and dad." He answers before getting lost in the sea of dancing couples.

"Come on girls," Arthur says. "We should really go back to the party area. This is to honor your one year anniversary, Ginny."

"Oh, but I don't want to share my sister yet." Ginny whines holding Hermione's hand tightly, just like when they were children. "With the way she is looking tonight I am sure that there will be a line of men trying to dance with her."

"Even so you have to be a good hostess and show your face among the people you have invited." Arthur answers even though there is a little chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Fine." She says pulling her sister along with her.

Hermione just laughs as she follows her sister.

King Arthur soon follows behind them. The moment he steps out into the dance hall he sees a young man looking over at his young daughter. He seems familiar but can't really place him, not until he sees the man talking with him.

It was Draco who is looking at his other daughter.

Arthur lets out a breath before heading over to where King James and Queen Lily are sitting.

"Hermione!" A woman screams.

The sisters turn to see a very happy Nyphadora Tonks, aka Tonks.

"Tonks, how have you been my old friend?" Hermione says suppressing a smile.

"Hey, I am not that old." Tonks says indignantly.

"Yeah, sure." Ginny says rolling her eyes to her sister.

"You're lucky you are pregnant." Tonks says playfully pointing a finger at the red head. "If not I am sure I could take you girly."

They have become close the moment Hermione stepped her foot outside of Hufflepuff those many months ago.

Hermione smiles at them before talking.

"Well I never thought I will see the day that my best friend and my own sister will get along. What is more surprising is that all I had to do was leave you guys alone and helpless."

"Well we bonded over missing you." Ginny says.

"That is when we discover that we like each other more then we like you." Tonks says making Hermione narrow her eyes at them.

"Fine, maybe next time I just won't come back." Hermione says walking away.

"Hermione, hold on." Tonks says.

"Come back." Ginny says.

Hermione just keeps on walking away. There is a big smile on her face. She would have gone back but the moment she turned away from her friend and sister she saw the man she has been waiting for.

"Viktor, I see you made it." She says as she reaches her friend.

"Hermione." The man says hugging the woman. "Of course I made. I wouldn't miss coming just to be able to see you again."

"I have missed you so much." She says kissing his cheek.

"We have all missed you over at Bulgaria. When are you going back?"

"I don't know. I just got home and I want to stay with my family for a while before heading back on the road."

"Want to dance?" He asks.

"I love too." She says beaming at him. "Only for a while, though, I would love to introduce you to my friends and family later."

"No problem." He says bowing at her.

"Who is Hermione dancing with?" Draco says walking over to his wife and friend.

"I don't know." Ginny answers. "We where just talking to her and then Tonks teased her a little and she got mad." She then turns to her husband and lets out a scream. "Harry!"

Both women hug the future king of Gryffindor.

"You are finally here." Tonks says.

"Uh, yeah," He answers uneasily. "We just had some problems before reaching Gryffindor."

"Sorry." Tonks says pulling away. "I have just been hanging out to long with Ginny, Remus and your family."

He smiles at her.

"Its okay, Tonks, I've miss you too."

"Great now that the hugs were given can we go back to Hermione." The blond says.

"If I didn't know better, my dear husband, I would be jealous at your words." Ginny says narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Sweetie, you know Hermione is like a sister to me so I worry for her welfare. That means I need to know any man that is near her." He says as Harry just looks at the dancing people. "Where is she anyway?"

"Who?" Someone says from next to the blond man.

Hermione is standing between Draco and Harry her hand is pull back as she is still holding on to Viktor's hand.

Draco jumps at her surprise appearance.

"Don't do that." He says annoy. "You scare me to death."

Hermione laughs and then pulls on her hand.

"You guys I want to introduce a very good friend of mine, Viktor Krum. Viktor this is Draco, my brother in law, Ginny, my sister, Tonks, and Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Viktor says kissing the hands of Ginny and Tonks and shaking Draco's and Harry's.

"So how did you guys meet?" Tonks says looking at the handsome man.

"Excuse me for a second." Harry says walking away.

Hermione looks at him and then shrugs to the others.

"Well Hermione stay over with me at my home in Bulgaria." Viktor says calmly.

Ginny's eyes go wide.

"You what?" Draco almost screams.

Hermione rolls her eyes at their reaction.

"I got hurt close to where Viktor works and I was unable to mover for a few days. He and his 'wife' took me into their home until I got better." She then looks over to her friend. "Where is Hannah anyway?"

"The doctor didn't think it was a good idea for her to travel long on her condition. Since we said we would come she convince me to come here and keep our promise. She also wanted you to know she is here in spirit."

Hermione touches his cheek.

"Oh, you are so adorable. I bet you didn't want to leave her just incase she goes into labor."

"That is why I will soon be leaving. I can't leave my Hannah alone for to long."

"Well when you get home tell her that I'll be there as soon as I can. I want to meet my godson as soon as I can." Hermione says.

At that moment Remus comes towards the group and wraps his arms around Tonks waist from behind.

"Have you told them the good news?" He whispers into her ear.

"What good news?" Harry says walking over to them with a beautiful blond woman next to him.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend first?" Remus says straightening up.

"You guys this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur this is Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and, what was your name again?" Harry says towards Viktor.

"Viktor, Viktor Krum." The Bulgarian answers.

"Oh, yes, Viktor." Harry says with sarcasm making Hermione look at him with a funny face. "I met Fleur while visiting France."

Everyone greet the beautiful French woman nicely. Hermione even smile at Fleur and Harry happily. She could tell they are close just by the way they are standing next to each other.

The group begins to talk about little things. When Harry begins to talk about his adventures Hermione begins to feel uncomfortable around the new couple. She knew that Harry would eventually move on but she didn't think that it would be so soon. She still hasn't let go of their last kiss before he left almost a year ago.

"Oh," Hermione says interrupting. "Sorry, I just remember you where going to tell us something Tonks."

"Oh, yeah, what is the good news?" Harry says forgetting what he was just saying.

"Well," Remus begins.

"We are going to get married." Tonks says quickly.

"Oh, my…"

"Congratulations…"

"I just hope you guys will be here for the wedding." Remus says.

"Sure thing." Harry answers.

"When is the wedding going to be?" Hermione asks.

"In a couple of weeks." Tonks answers.

"Oh, I'll be gone by then." Fleur says pouting.

"I don't think they were saying that to us." Viktor says to the French woman.

"No, we meant all of you." Remus says. "Any friends of Harry and Hermione can come. We will be more than honor for you guys to be there."

"Well in that case I will have to decline as well. I have to go back to my family as soon as I can." Viktor explains.

Hermione looks at him happily. Harry begins to feel jealous at the look she gives the other man.

"Well we understand." Tonks says.

"Harry, why don't you dance with Hermione?" Draco all of a suddenly asks. "I remember that last year you guys dance this very song."

The two look at each other and Hermione looks away blushing. Harry extends a hand to her. She nods and they go to the dance floor.

"Fleur is just a good friend." Harry says after a while of silence where Hermione won't even look at him.

Surprise at his comment Hermione looks up into his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"There is nothing going on with Fleur and me."

"Oh." She says looking away from him. "Harry, you know you don't have to explain anything you to me. You are free to do and be with whoever you want.

"Oh." He answers.

"There is nothing between Viktor and me. He is a married man that is about to become a dad for the first time."

Then the song was over.

"Thank you for the dance." She says before walking away from him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Luna asks Hermione.

They are in a corner talking quietly among them. They are in the dance room were everyone is celebrating Remus and Tonks wedding.

It has been two weeks since she and Harry has come back. Two weeks since they last talk while dancing. Since then they have been avoiding seeing each other.

"I am sure, Luna. I still have to do some stuff and I can't afford to take you with me. You and Ron are welcome to stay at Hufflepuff palace for as long as you want. You can even go back to traveling." She grabs her friend's hand. "It's your choice. Whatever you guys do I'll be happy."

Hermione then lets go of her friends hand and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" The blond asks.

"I need to get some air."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

After that the princess heads to the balcony doors hoping to find some peace and quiet.

"Hermione," a man's voice says as he enters the balcony a few minutes later. "What are you doing here, its cold outside?"

"Just looking at Hufflepuff at night." She says looking at Harry. "Why aren't you inside celebrating Remus and Tonks wedding?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He answers. "I leave tomorrow morning, you know?"

"Yeah I heard the rumors." She answers. "So how much longer will you be out?"

She turns so they are now facing each other.

"I'll probably be back before the baby is born." He says walking closer to her. "At least that is what Draco and Ginny are trying to make me promise." He says giving her a lopsided smile.

"I know what you mean. Goodness they will say anything to make a person feel guilty." Hermione says once again looking back out.

She doesn't notice Harry get closer she just hears his voice more clearly.

"So how have you been this past year?"

"It's been good to me." She answers with a knowing smile.

"I was expecting you to be with Blaise at the party." He whispers into her ear.

Hermione turns around surprise. She then notices that there are only a few inches between them.

"Blaise and I are just friends. I don't know if you notice he wasn't even able to come to the party."

"Were you upset about that?" Harry asks getting closer.

"No." She breaths out softly.

"If I wouldn't have been able to go, would you have been upset?" He says leaning his face closer to hers.

"I don't know." She says taking in a deep breath.

Before she knows it Harry kisses her passionately.

"Harry," she says after they pull away. "What was that for?"

"A goodbye kiss?" He says/asks shrugging a little.

"If that is so," she says getting closer to him. "Goodbye."

She then gives him a sweet long kiss before walking away and not looking back leaving a speechless and unmoving prince of Gryffindor.


	35. Love Can Stink, You Know

Chapter 35- Love Can Stink, You Know

**Very important:**** To all readers, please read the note at the end of the chapter for I have a challenge to all of you interested.**

**But for now sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

Hermione is in a garden at the guest home she is staying at. At this moment her mind is filled with thoughts of that night so long ago. As she thinks of this she paces around and has her fingers lightly touching her lips.

Oh how she is missing those lips that last kissed hers.

"How long has it been?" The owner of the beautiful home asks as she approaches the thoughtful young woman.

"Since when, Annette?" The Hufflepuff princess asks the smart older woman.

"Since you last seen him, you know, the boy you keep thinking and dreaming about, child." The elderly woman asks.

Annette was originally born in Slytherin, way before the first war, she had fallen in love with a young Gryffindor after her first husband, a ruthless and rich Slytherin Lord, had died.

Elliott was a poor young man, around seventeen years old, when he reached the gates of her estate asking for a job and shelter. He had left his homeland for reasons unknown even to this day to Annette. They became quick friends and slowly love developed between the two.

She first denied it for she was fifteen years older than him. He barely was eighteen and she was well into her thirties when she realize her feelings towards the young man. She was afraid of what will happen if anybody ever had whiff of this and was afraid he did not see her that way.

It was a couple of years later that Elliott finally asked his love one to marry him. He had spent all of his savings to buy Annette a beautiful ring, even though he never thought it will ever soot such an elegant and rich woman.

Annette was not sure what to say but when he said he didn't want anything other than her love, she knew he wasn't lying. She accepted and they live a few years of happiness in her estate. That is until Lord Voldemort appeared to his full intent showing that he wanted to take over all the lands surrounding them.

Annette and Elliott took their daughter with them and moved to France. To this very house she still lives in with her daughter. When news of how horribly things were getting back in the homeland came to their ears, Elliott decided to go join the forces with King James. He promised his family that he will come back one day. That he will never leave his beloveds behind.

Only sadly he never came back. He died in the battle field and his body was never found.

Annette seems now sad and somehow content and now looking at the older woman Hermione can feel why. There seems to be always a loving aura around her. Like someone that truly loved and still loves her is always with her.

"Annette, we have gone through this conversation a lot, when are you going to stop pestering me?" Hermione says a little annoy at her friend.

"I am just saying that true love is hard to find, my dear, so when you do find it you must be a total dumb head to let it go." The older woman states knowingly. "If you are not careful too much would have pass by and he would have either move on or one of you will be dead."

"You never even met him. Besides how can you be sure its true love? Maybe he is just my first love, haven't you thought of that?" Hermione snaps back at the woman.

"Have it your way dear. If you want to be in denial fine with me, just don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione rolls her eyes and lets out a huff. "Besides today is a good day. My daughter will finally join us tonight at super, she sent a letter stating that she will be here and is bringing a friend with her. I sure hope is that boy I met last year. So handsome he was I tell you. To bad my little flower couldn't get his attention. She told me that he was just hurt and it's taking a break from love." Annette continue to ramble as Hermione looks at her with an amuse expression. "Maybe now his heart has healed and is looking to be a companion to my beautiful flower."

"You are such a sucker for romance, Annette. I would have thought that you would have figure out that love don't always last forever. There is no such things as happily ever after or love till the end of time itself. Love is just a painful thing that if you don't look out it will hurt more than anything in the world."

"Your right it does hurt, Hermione, but most loves are worth the pain. I can still feel my Elliot and his love around me and our daughter. There is no one else for me. He was and still is it." The woman says walking away with a few tears on her eyes.

A few hours later Hermione casually walks down the stairs determine to apologize to the older woman. She has been feeling so helpless lately and she has the tendency of lashing out at others.

"Annette…" Hermione says walking into the kitchen where the elder woman is standing by the window. "I would like to apologize to you for my behavior earlier today. If you would like I will pack my things up and leave this instant."

The woman turns to look at Hermione and smiles at her softly.

"It is alright, sweetie, my daughter gets all defensive at times herself." She looks at the young lady in front of her from head to toe. "You look so elegant tonight."

"Thanks." Hermione says blushing as she looks down to the floor. "I just want to make a good impression to your daughter. I would hate for her to think that you will let bad behave and dress people into your beautiful home. It would be an insult."

"Hermione, you do act like a brat at times," the woman says making Hermione feel slightly bad. "But you have become like my second daughter. It would do you good to remember that."

They are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Shall we?" Hermione asks gesturing behind her.

Annette smiles at her before walking past the princess.

Hermione decides to stay back for a while to give the woman some much needed alone time with her daughter. Hermione has never met the other young woman but Annette has filled her in with a lot of information from her daughter. It is like she has known her for her whole life.

She takes one last look around the kitchen before heading towards the foyer. Her steps falter a little as she gets a good glance at the man coming in from the front door.

"Hermione." The man says smiling widely at her.

Hermione blushes at the intense look the handsome man was giving her as the other two occupants of the room looks at the couple's interaction.

A wide smile goes into the face of the beautiful blonde daughter of Annette. Annette looks at them curiously but her good instincts kick in and two stay quite.

Princess Ginny, soon to be queen Ginny, sits calmly down in a bench outside the palace. The messenger has just arrived giving the now very pregnant woman a letter from France.

She is hoping the letter belongs to her little sister Hermione, but she is also curious as to why she is still in France. The last letter she received from her that was also address from that country was almost three months ago.

So the future queen makes sure she is really settled in before ripping the envelope open.

_Dear Sister,_

_I am probably sure you are wondering what I am still doing in France. Let's just say that I think I am in love with this country. I have met the most wonderful people here. Annette, wow, you will be surprise of what she has gone through. The story she can tell you._

_Anyway, I have even finally met her daughter, she is just as wonderful. I am just having such a blast over here with them._

_Besides, dear sister, I still remember the promise I made to you, dad and Draco, and since you are probably as big as an elephant, smirks evilly, I should probably head back home._

_So when you get this letter I should probably almost home, and I have a surprise for all of you guys, since I am pretty sure everyone will be there. I know you guys will enjoy it._

_Anyway, tell daddy not to fret about me. His little girl is fine and will be home soon._

_Lots of love to all,_

_P. Hermione_

As Ginny finishes she lets out a loud squeal making her husband run to her as quickly as possible.

"Is anything wrong, love?" The blond man asks kneeling in front of his wife.

"No, everything is good? Look at this." She says handing the letter over to her husband.

Draco's smile grows as he reads on.

"So what do you think the surprise is?" He asks handing the letter back to his wife so she can save along with the others.

"I have no idea, but I am just too happy to hear she will be here soon." The woman smiles widely as she rubs her belly affectionately.

"You hear that Narcissa Jane, your aunty will soon be with us." Draco whispers to his wife's belly.

Ginny just shakes her head not wanting to burst her husbands bubble yet.

About a week and a half later a stable boy runs towards the castle. The royal family and there guest sit at the table eating breakfast and he wants to reach them to tell them some good news.

Around the table are seated the king and queen of Gryffindor that have come to be part of the most joyous occasion of their very loved adopted son, King Arthur, and close friends of the couple like a pregnant and fire breathing Tonks with Remus.

"Has anyone heard from Harry?" King James asks.

"I haven't heard from him in about a month." Draco says scowling a little. "I bet he won't come till after the baby is born. That liar."

"Calm down, honey," Ginny says placing a hand on top of her husband's. "What matters is that he comes to meet his niece."

"So you guys know it is going to be a girl?" Remus asks quietly.

"Well my…" Ginny begins but is interrupted by the stable boy running in.

"What is it?" King Arthur ask rising from his seat along with James, Draco and Remus.

"Someone is approaching in a elegant carriage, your highnesses, I wasn't able to look into it so I don't know who it is and since princess Ginerva has asked us to give any news of…" the boy states but he is interrupted by Draco giving him some good coins.

"Good job, Matias, right? How long till they reach the palace?" Draco asks.

"Five, maybe ten at the most." The boy asks.

Ginny gives the boy a kiss as he Matias walks smiling out of the room.

Everyone gets up and heads to the palace's door. They are all anxious and hoping that Hermione is in there.

The carriage quickly comes to a stop by the stairs and a tire looking but beautiful smiling Hermione steps out of it.

"Well, now this is what I call a welcome." The young princess says to the awaiting crowd.

Ginny runs to her sister and soon after everyone join in on the embrace. Telling the brunette how much they have missed her.

"So what is the surprise?" Draco asks as everyone surrounds the princess.

"Oh, that," Hermione says with a big smile as Ginny glares towards her husband. "Why don't you all get a look inside?"

Hermione then steps away as all her family and close friends surround the carriage and open the second door.

"Oh my goodness." Someone says.

**So I wonder what the surprise is.**

**Okay here is the challenge if you dare to, buahhahahaha,: Your challenge, dear readers, is that if I can get somewhere between lets say ten reviews I will personally make sure to give you last chapter asap.**

**Don't forget that this is also a challenge to me but since the end is coming and all of you are wonderful readers I am willing to sacrifice myself for you all.**

**Thanks to everyone, and remember no matter what the next chapter is the last. **

**Oh and I do have another Harry Potter story in mind but I don't know when I'll put it up. It will center on Draco but will probably have some HHr moments.**

**So don't forget the challenge the more the merrier, and if it doesn't happen oh well at least I try.**

**Next time, you know.**

**Sorry I am just sad, I like this story.**


	36. A Bright Future

-1Chapter 36- A Bright Future

As promise the end is here, and honestly I hate that it is so but what can we do. I said ten reviews and I got them so first of all I want to thank:

Harmonious

Annewang1

BLAULICHT24

Pstibbons

Fraise

Adapot

HarrysMiOne

Witchysha

Midnightwolf2192

bluestriker666

And Iheartirishguys

I gave you guys a challenge and you answer and here is the next and (sniff) last chapter. Also thanks to all the others that review before and in the future.

So…here is the end, enjoy.

The once long bushy hair young princess looks out towards the lake. There near the edge she sees who she is looking for and slowly makes her way towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks putting her fist hands on her hips. "My dad, sister, Draco and their kids will be here soon and you haven't even change."

"I can't help it." the man says turning to his pregnant wife. "I love this spot. Do you know why?"

Hermione looks around but she already knows the answer. As she takes a long time to answer her handsome husband pouts at her.

"I have no idea." she says and starts laughing at the playful hurt look he gives her.

The raven hair man starts running after her.

"Continue going like that and instead of a coronation your family will be here to witness a divorce." he says holding her around the middle softly to not hurt the baby.

Hermione starts playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You will never do that. Not when I am carrying your child."

He leans down as to kiss her but pulls away in the last minute towards her ear.

"You wanna bet." he says sending shivers down her back. He then stands up tall still holding her. "Now tell me."

"Tell you what?" she ask innocently.

He lets out a playful growl before burying his face on her neck.

"I love you. You know that, right?" he says kissing her neck lightly.

"I know."

"I will die for you and our kids. No not just that I will kill and turn the world upside down if I have to." he pulls away and looks down at her. "You are the best thing that has ever happen to me."

"And it all started hear. When I almost kill you when I threw the knife at you." she answers smiling at him.

"Yeah, it did." he says looking distant for a moment.

"Harry, I love you. You actually believe I would have marry you like ten years ago if I didn't. I wasn't ready, but it didn't matter when I was with you. I can actually see this back then. Our future."

"Yes, that time in France was wonderful. It sure clear some stuff for us, and thanks to Annette and Danielle we are here now." Harry said leading Hermione over to their bench. "Where our family surprise when we arrive married, and with a child on the way. I can still remember their faces."

"My dad wanted to kill you." Hermione says laughing at the reminder. "I can still see his face as we gave everyone the 'good' news."

"Yeah your dad did want to kill me but my parents where very happy. They knew I was with the right woman. The one I truly love. My soul mate. My e…"

"And all my dad knew was that you took his little girl away from him." she says stopping his rambling with a sly smile.

Harry lets out a deep infectious laugh.

"He still hates me."

"No he doesn't. He loves you, sort of maybe." she stops to think for a while before she answers. "Yeah you are right he hates you. Every time he looks at you he has that murderous look."

"Hey!" he says pouting.

At that moment two boys run pass the couple and jump into the lake.

"Alex, Jonathan, what do you think your doing?" Hermione says getting up and heading towards the edge of the lake.

A raven hair and a brunette head bobs out of the water. Both boys have their father's brilliant eyes.

"We just having some fun, momma." the youngest Jonathan says giving her a similar puppy eye look as his father.

"Grandpa, aunty, and your uncle and cousins will be here soon. Get out." Hermione says trying to repress a smile.

She always have problems being mad at her nine and six year old boys, just like with their daddy.

Her kids where crazy and she loves them for that.

"Hermione you should learn to lighten up." the man beside her says.

Hermione glares at her husband before he grabs her arm and makes her jump with him in the lake.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione says after surfacing on the top of the water. "I can barely walk and you dare throw me in the water."

Just as a sheepish Harry opens his mouth Hermione splashes water at the man of her life. The man she has gone through a roller coaster of emotions for about thirteen years now.

The small family of 4.5 (the unborn baby) begin to get in a full fledge water battle. The laughter getting the attention of the king, queen the newly arrive guest.

"You are placing the future of Griffindor in them?" Draco asks his aunt and uncle with a worry look. "I wouldn't trust them to baby-sit my kids."

"Draco." Ginny says slapping her husband's arm. "They will do fine. You do remember our first few months?"

"Don't remind me woman. It was a nightmare." he answers while he lets out a groan.

"So at what time is your father coming?" Lily says turning to the now Queen of Hufflepuff.

"He will probably be here before the coronation tomorrow. You know it is a long way from France." Ginny answers still looking at her sister's happy life.

"Besides I bet that he will like to spend as much time with, Annette." Draco says winking at his relatives.

"I saw that Draco, and if you continue with that you'll be sleeping with the horses tonight."

The king and queens laugh at Draco's wide gray eyes.

"Now we know who has the pants in the family." King James says elbowing his wife.

"Continue to tease the boy like that and you will be joining him in the stables." Lily playfully threatens.

Both kings pout and keep their mouth shut as they look back into the lake. They both soon find themselves holding there wife close to them.

"I have no worries about them." Lily finally says.

"Neither do I." Ginny puts in. "My sister is a smart woman and Harry is smart enough to listen to him."

"You mean he is whip." Draco says.

"Say it anyway you want, Draco but you know I am right. Even you listen to my sister. Shoot, you listen more to her than me." Ginny says in a fake angry voice.

"You know I love you." he says kissing the side of her neck.

"I do too, a lot."

"Good." Draco says to the amusement of the older couple. "Don't forget that, cause that will never change. It will only grow."

King James and Queen Lily slowly start to move back to the castle. Every once in a while looking at the family playing in the lake and the couple cuddling on a hill.

They soon see Jane and Cissy run to their parents.

"There is nothing to worry about." Lily says to her husband. "We have made the right mistake."

"Yeah we did, even though our son and daughter in law wants to kill us. We did the right thing."

"I can see the future and it is a good one."

"I will never doubt that love." James says kissing his wife before entering the castle. With no worries.

Now they will just focus to tomorrow's coronation ceremony and ball a few hours later.

Yeah the future is bright.

There you go the so awaited ending. I hope you like it. Until next time and hopefully you will continue reviewing.


End file.
